


Покой нам только снится

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Попаданцы - Fandom, Постапокалиптика, Фантастика - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Земное содружество втянуто в вечную войну с монстрами из параллельной вселенной, которые делают межпространственные дыры и вторгаются в пределы Земли, творя полный беспредел. Рассказ повествует о сражениях группы Омега в одних из самых трудных жизненных условиях. Но даже среди серых будней, бойни и прочего может зародиться настоящая любовь.Посвящение: Любителям фантастических десантников)





	1. Кто мы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nikki_Nagisa  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Фантастика, Экшн (action), Философия, POV, Попаданцы, Постапокалиптика, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Кинк, Мужская беременность, Полиамория, Смерть второстепенного персонажа  
> Размер: Макси, 106 страниц, 9 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> В принципе получился замысловатый замес про фантастических боевиков, у которых по большому счету нет будущего, так как их жизнь может оборваться в каждую секунду. Набор, как и обычно у меня - в общем... м-да, по полной, куда уж деваться-то. Кого не пугает нецензурная лексика и откровенные секс-сцены - добро пожаловать. Автор)  
> P.S.: И да, Омега групп никакого отношения к омегаверсам не имеет ^___^

Я — Рер. Рер это не имя, не фамилия и даже не кличка. Это часть моего полного составляющего, указывающее мое положение, звание, род деятельности.

Я боевой командир военной группы Омега, входящей в подразделение Си. И на моей платиновой бляхе, что я пожизненно ношу на своей шее, значится:

«Ререрик ЭБИ один Омега групп…», а дальше идет нечитабельный набор символов, всевозможные иероглифы и цифры.

Мой близкий друг и товарищ — Гир, которого я считаю частью себя, своей кожей, костями, второй головой и дополнительной парой рук и ног, на бляхе носит что-то похожее:

«Гиририк ЭБИ два Омега групп…» и так далее и тому подобное.

Но если он потеряет меня, то его надпись изменится на:

«Герерик ЭБИ один Омега групп».

Теперь понимаете? Я тоже когда-то был Риририк, но носил цифру три после ЭБИ, а еще ранее у меня имелось даже гражданское имя. Так как вопреки мифам обывателей, даже меня родила какая-то женщина, и был даже когда-то отец.

Моя группа это пятеро боевиков плюс глаза — сенсор. И мы, входя в подразделение Си, наравне с другими аналогичными группами подчиняемся Капитану Рада.

Рада это следующий уровень. Если меня не убьют в течение десяти лет, что в принципе невозможно, потому что всем известно, что боевики мрут как мухи, я смогу дослужиться до Рада.

Я влетаю на наш этаж по системе спец порталов. Значит что-то сложное, коль для меня выделили отдельную линию, что используют только Рада и их очи. И застаю всю мою боевую единицу в полном составе.

Красавец блондин Шир, как и всегда, переругивается с моим черноволосым Гиром. Мир и Сир топчутся за нашим молоденьким новым сенсором Эми, подбивая под него вечные клинья по поводу переспать. Мир красит свои волосы в жуткий малиновый цвет, и почему его не устраивает свой родной каштановый, я не знаю. Но Сир и его переплюнул, ибо столь жутко фосфоресцентного зеленого я не видел ни в одной ударной группе.

То, что боевики красят свои волосы в жуткие цвета, не новость. У нас нет возможности носить пирсинг, наколки и прочую дребедень, поскольку наши боевые костюмы этого просто не позволят. Даже нельзя надевать серьги и кольца. Только на шее специальный платиновый кулон на такого же качества цепи и не более того. Платина это не тот металл, что носили черт знает в какие века. Это больше нано-биосплав, несущий всю информацию о своем владельце. Настолько прочный, что его невозможно ни снять с шеи, ни повредить. Если я попаду в эпицентр ядерной топки, где обыватели просто испаряются в считанные секунды, то от меня останется только жаропрочный скелет вот с этим даже не поцарапанным кулоном. Ведь мир должен знать своих героев и воздавать всем по их почестям, ну или хотя бы просто довести наши остатки костей до полного праха и поместить их в специальные урны под нашими же номерами, пряча глубоко под землей в специальном секретном хранилище.

Таким образом для изменения имиджа остаются только волосы с короткой спец стрижкой определенной длины, но не оговоренного цвета. И вот этим цветом и балуются все кому не лень.

Эмили со странными волосами светло-сиреневого цвета неловко жмется перед Миром и Сиром, поджимая под себя робкий хвостик. В нашем новом сенсоре много кошачьего, это факт. Он новейшая модификация, последняя генно-инженерная разработка. Треугольные ушки стригут в мою сторону, и я даже чувствую, как он облегченно вздохнул про себя. Потому как уловил появление меня в своем биополе.

Он, как искусственно созданный человек, не имеет права отказать никому из боевиков в близости с собой. Но он всего у нас несколько месяцев после гибели розоволосого Игили. И все мои боевики считают дни, когда Эми раздвинет передо мной свои ровные длинные ножки, чтобы потом подобрать возможные объедки с моего пышного стола, если он мне не придется по нраву, и я это золотоглазое чудо брошу к их ногам. Связь сенсора и командира практически обязательна. Она делает полностью возможным абсолютное единение. Более того, чаще всего ЭБИ один дает специально переспать с сенсором всем своим подчиненным ЭБИ. И тогда группа становится как никогда слаженной и единой.

***

Игили, ЭБИ пять и мой предыдущий командир ЭБИ один погибли вместе три месяца назад. Нашу группу переформировали. Я стал новым командиром, к нам присоединили Мира и Сира, а также выделили сенсора нового поколения с вживленным кошачьим геномом.

Мир не почувствовал, как я вошел в комнату, и продолжал доставать Эми глупыми расспросами.

— Скажи, а у тебя женские половые губки есть? Говорят, у предыдущих версий есть. Наверное, прикольно трахать гермафродита? Можно сразу и в попку, и в вагинку!

И получил от Сира под дых, потому что тот узрел, как у вошедшего меня темнеют глаза.

— Заткнись… можно подумать, у тебя два члена, кретин.

Чем бы все это кончилось, я не знаю, но через другой разъем зашел наш Рада и, окинув нас своим стальным взглядом глаз, разрешил жестом руки сесть.

— Приветствую, Рер! — кивнули только мне, а потом зацепились глазами за нашего тушующегося Эми. — Как новый сенсор? Я знаю, за эти три непростых месяца у вас ни одного ранения. Ты его уже трахнул?

— Эмили справляется со своей работой даже без моего глубинного траха, Рада Си. И, как вы знаете, прекрасно.

— Боишься, что ваша близость и секс с другими ЭБИ нарушат его гармонию? — усмехнулся Рада и поправил свои длинные серебристые волосы, собранные в низкий хвост. Рада могли иметь такую роскошь, которую я могу получить только став таким же, перейдя на новый свой уровень. И мне каждый раз тыкали своим высоким положением в мою молодую, не нюхавшую, по его мнению, пороха морду.

— Нет, мой капитан Рада, просто не гоню коней.

— Смотри, а то твои мальчики сами его натянут на свои похотливые члены, или… — Наши глазки осмотрели вдоль и поперек. — Я заберу его себе!

— А как же ваши очи? — изумился я, поддерживая наш светский разговор.

— Мои очи со мной с того времени, когда они были еще моими глазами! В нем слишком много женского. Первые поколения сенсоров были больше женщинами, нежели мужчинами. Хотя сохраняли в себе оба генома. И наше руководство все время сходило с ума как бы сенсоры не понесли младенцев от своих же боевиков. Может поэтому подразделение Ис состоит исключительно из женщин, как знать?

Мои ЭБИ даже зависли от такой информации. Сир и Мир были слишком молоды, чтобы это знать. А Шир и Гир еблись с подачи нашего прошлого командира не только со стерилизованными боевиками-женщинами из параллельного подразделения, но и с Игили. Но им даже в голову не могло прийти, что наш сенсор может понести от нас детей. Я же не смог участвовать в общей оргии с Игили, так как никогда не интересовался женщинами и тем более гермафродитами. И, увидев как-то у Игили половые женские губы, переходящие спереди во что-то похожее на небольшие мужские яички, просто не смог возбудиться. Но бывший мой командир, узнав о моей отличающейся ориентации, после первого неудачного раза уже не настаивал на моей близости с сенсором. Но чуть ли не приказом подложил под меня Гира и Шира, когда они был ЭБИ два и ЭБИ четыре.

— Так вот, мои очи мне уже опостылели, впрочем, как и я им сам. Все-таки более десяти лет вместе, — снова намекая на свое положение, и, подойдя к Эми, поддели его личико своими пальцами снизу вверх. — Вы же знаете, Рер, я был категорически против того, чтобы вы стали ЭБИ один группы Омега. На этот пост больше подходит Гир! Он самый опытный воин в вашей группе и старше вас на пять лет. И, если честно, я не понимаю как вашего умершего командира, так и мое непосредственное начальство — Дара Си.

Я видел, как Эмили дрожит на прикосновение Рада и пытается отвести от него золото своих напуганных глаз.

— Раскрой зрачки и посмотри ими на меня.

Эми подчинился, раскрывая свои бордовые узкие зрачки, что обычно распахивал только в сфере во время нашего боя.

— Хороший котик. Не тяни с ним, Рер! Если в течение этой недели не натянешь его трепещущие дырки, я сам натяну.

Эмили швырнули в мои крепкие руки, как нагадившую зверушку, и вернулись наконец-то к нашим боевым тараканам.

***

— Вас собрали в экстренном порядке только потому, что наш противник тот же сукин сын, который три месяца назад ополовинил вашу боевую группу. Сядьте и соберитесь со своими мыслями. Сейчас мы просмотрим всю сенсорную мыслезапись того боя. Эми, Сир и Мир как новички познакомятся с положением вещей. А вы… трое! — глянули на нас с Широм и Гиром отмораживающие стальные глаза. — Вспомните все, что случилось тогда между вами в том позорном бою.

Сенсорная мыслезапись боя, на что она похожа? Буквально как будто ты переживаешь весь бой заново, причем через своего сенсора сразу в шести параллельных мирах, один из которых включает восприятие связника. Все, что тогда было: каждый шорох, каждое движение твое и напарников, чувство вкуса, цвета, запаха, нытье своих мышц от нагрузки и других. Вплоть до того ощущения, как плескающаяся сперма в натруженной с ночи заднице Игири, чуть выступает через его нежный анус на внутреннюю часть сенсорного костюма. И как с его половых губок стекает другое семя и смешивается вместе, в его раскрасневшейся ложбине между ровных ножек.

Смесь семени ЭБИ один и ЭБИ пять.

Они шестеро в этом бою, единое целое, общее неделимое.

Ветер черной смерти и три крутящихся огненных волчка пламени самого ада, засасывающих между собой все живое. Почему именно ЭБИ два, три и четыре идут в бой? Никто не может ответить, но согласно ощущениям этой записи это самое верное решение командира, и оно поддержано всей группой.

А дальше наступает настоящая чехарда.

Их межпространственный верхолет, включающий две группы обоих отделений Си и Ис, распадается зачем-то на две составляющие автономные капсулы. Причем женская полностью выводится из строя, по ощущениям перед самой смертью их сенсора, именно так сказалось влияние жутких перенагрузок. А выжившая мужская вместо того, чтобы прикрыть своего заключенного в сферу сенсора и дать ему отступить с поля боя, а самим затем помочь выступившим вперед ЭБИ бороться с тремя волчками бешеного огня, остается с Игили буквально в нескольких метрах от размазанной в фарш группы Ис и погибает вслед за женской при крайне странных обстоятельствах.

Для тех трех, которые выжили, гибель части группы это словно вполовину оскудевшее в один миг восприятие. И вместо шести миров остается только три, хотя при смерти сенсора это просто невозможно. Потому что тогда ты остаешься в бою один на один.

Запись прервалась, и все, ощущающие этот бой, словно очнулись. Я чувствовал, как ко мне жмется от страха Эми, как трут глаза Мир и Сир. А Гир и Шир с опущенными головами смотрят в пол между своих широко расставленных ботинок.

— Как я понял, смерть была мгновенной, во всяком случае, боли вы через своего сенсора не почувствовали. Но есть ряд вопросов, которые до сих пор непонятны. Кроме действий командиров обеих групп и их сенсоров. К примеру... — оглядели нас въедливым взором. — Как вы смогли продолжать бой с мертвым Игили? Причем спаянные втроем? Более того, выйти победителями?!

— Простите, Рада Си! Можно подумать, вы не счастливы, что волчки и ветер смерти были тогда остановлены. Пусть даже такими жертвами? — вмешался я, сажая Эмили прилюдно на свои колени и чувствуя, как его подвижный хвостик неосознанно оплетает мое бедро.

— Сейчас задаю вопросы я, — поставили меня вновь на место.

— Судя по мыслезаписи сенсора в ночь перед десантом он спал только с ЭБИ один и ЭБИ пять. Почему?

— Я не спал вообще с Игили, — пожал я плечами.

— А мы с Гиром предпочитаем боевиков-женщин в постели, а не сенсоров, наш капитан Рада Си, — за Гира ответил Шир.

— Но тем не менее вы оба подставлялись Реру, натуральные вы мои. И не надо ссылаться на приказ ЭБИ один. Ваш бывший командир мертв, а я в курсе, что вы до сих пор периодически делите постель с Рером, — оскалился Рада Си.

— Обычно только я! — Гир весело помахал рукой. — Шира приходилось заставлять из-под палки, ссылаясь на нерушимый указ. Но когда Рир стал Рером, Шир ни разу не раздвинул перед ним свои ноги.

Рада Си оглядел нас своим тяжелым взором, а потом продолжил:

— Ваше задание, Рер, начнется через четверо суток. Есть вероятность, что в пустыне Гоби раскроется портал с огненными смерчами и ветром смерти. А до этого вы должны трахнуть своего нового сенсора!

— Зачем? — оскалился я в лицо этому нахалу.

— Не наглейте, салага! Эмили — экспериментальный образец! Если все пройдет удачно, и он сможет также идеально работать после лишения своей девственности, то всем группам заменят сенсоров. А вы знаете, к-хм, какие у нас нравы. Если вы не желаете трахаться со своими глазами, это не значит, что другие не натянут котят на свои елдуны! Тем более... — нашего Эмили пришугнули развратным взглядом и ехидно добили меня: — Я настоял на том, чтобы вашу модификацию сделали более мужественной. Во всех отношениях. Дабы учесть ваш нетрадиционный вкус, Рер!

После того, как нам еще десять минут расписывали все возможные осложнения из-за девственности Эмили, Рада Си пять минут уделил нашему будущему заданию, назвав женскую группу Альфа Ис, которая будет в пустыне страховать нашу.

Командира Сес я знал не понаслышке, уж больно усердно эта грудастая красотка подбивала последние два месяца под меня клинья. И хотя Гир и Шир умело прикрывали меня перед ней, я все равно чувствовал себя с этой красоткой как малолетний юнец. А еще я все время натыкался на голодный взгляд красных глаз ее сенсора с салатовыми волосами. Даже не знаю, кого более я не переваривал — наглую Сесери или вечную ее тень Езили. Но если мои парни вечно трахали женские группы, в том числе и Альфу — правда, для командира переспать с моими второстепенными ЭБИ было ниже своего достоинства, то Мир и Сир откровенно не понимали, почему я до сих пор упираюсь насчет этой черноволосой красотки с глазами жадной до травы коровы.

Вообще, боевики не любят заводить отношения с гражданскими. Да и обыватели нас не переносят и откровенно побаиваются. А если уж по совести, то нас подразделение Си считают чокнутыми, ебнутыми на всю голову, вечно текущими зверями, которые могут изнасиловать любого. И в тоже время без гарантии, что у нас есть будущее. Так как в любой момент любого из нас могут убить. Не спасают даже весьма нехилые наши гонорары. И даже обычные проститутки обходят нас седьмой дорогой. Потому как боевик может нечаянно из-за того, что не ощущает в сравнении с гражданскими свою огромную силу, убить своего секс-партнера. Боевику ничего не будет, так как наши права давно выходят за рамки общей системы остального Земного мусора. А семье погибшего правительство даже не выплатит страховку.

К женщинам из Ис немного другое отношение. Этих стерилизованных амазонок желает любой земной мужик. Это как трахать богиню или царицу без последствий в виде ненужного новорожденного ублюдка. Но сами амазонки против отношений с гражданскими.

Как-то я слышал ИБЭ два Сесери:

«Да как с ними спать? Чуть не так жамкнешь руками и переломишь позвоночник. Да и по мужской силе они на порядки уступают нашим мужикам!»

Почему многие боевики любят секс со своими сенсорами, это я вам скажу еще та фишка, даже дополнительной наркоты не нужно. Как поговаривал мне Гир, это как испытывать вечный кайф во время боя. Когда напряжено все: нервы, мышцы и наши души. А если ты дерешь сенсора не один, а на пару или втроем, то даже без шаровой установки, что усиливает воздействие на нас глаз, чувствуешь через него всех половых партнеров этой чертовой групповушки.

— Это как испытывать сразу тройной оргазм! Если вас с сенсором трое, а если вас четверо? То тогда вечный не кончающийся кайф. И чего ты уперся рогом? У Игили вместе со ртом три рабочие дырки. Представь только, ты его дерешь в попку, я в вагинку, а Шир в ротик. И ты будешь испытывать неподдельную нирвану каждого из нас. А?!

— Я пас! — тогда я послал с этой идеей фикс Гира.

Только представил и передернул плечами. И так, когда я драл Шира и Гира, я буквально чувствовал их всем своим существом и совершенно не желал более обостренного воздействия на мои несчастные нервы еще и сенсора. Может, только поэтому я до сих пор упираюсь с Эми?

Но сегодня придется переступить и через это. Так как завтра тренировочный бой с командой Сес. И попасть на него Эмили должен уже далеко не девственником.

Мир и Сир, услышав от Рада, что Эми больше мальчик, чем девочка, оставили проблему девственности молоденького сенсора «старичкам».

— Мы лучше настроим команду Альфы на нужный лад! — подмигнули нам игривые глазки обоих.

— Шир, а ты как? — залыбился сладко Мира, предвкушая, как трахнет сегодня девицу.

— Я с вами. Мне хватало одного члена Рера и причем с лихвой. Так что, Гир, оставляю этих вынужденных приказом сверху любовников на тебя, — усмехнулись ехидно зелеными глазами.

— Да не вопрос, — подмигнул черными Гир. — Прослежу, чтобы нашему котику не оторвали в пылу страсти чего-нибудь особо ценного.

— Прекрати язвить, — я обрушил легкий подзатыльник по черноволосой голове. — И хватит намекать на пошлости.

— Я вообще-то про его необычный хвост, командир! А вы о чем подумали? — спросили с невинным взором, вызывая новую волну смеха подчиняющихся мне ЭБИ и даже не почесали отбитый затылок, а ведь простому смертному мой подзатыльник точно разнес бы к едрене фене всю черепную коробку, вывалив наружу головной мозг.

Я лишь глянул на потупившего золотые глазки Эми и кивнул на его головной капюшон, что сейчас свисал с его тонких плеч.

— Ты уши прикрываешь этим, когда в городе?

— Ага, — тихо прошептали мне в ответ.

— А хвост куда деваешь?

— Под куртку, сворачиваю вокруг талии. Он слишком подвижный, чтобы оставлять его в штанинах.

Розовощекость ему была к лицу.

— А почему не оставляешь в специальной дырке, как в боевом костюме? — не унимался я.

— Горожане не привыкли к такой новой форме жизни, возможно следующие модификации с кошачьим геномом будут идти без хвостов и с более человеческими ушами. И если так, то я буду таким единственным... странным, — подобрали наконец-то слова, а потом уточнили: — Мой хвост Вас пугает?

Золотые радужки раскрылись, показывая малиновый зрачок.

— Нет... если у тебя нет под яйцами женских половых губ, то все пучком, — хмыкнул я на его опасения.

— Не хочешь котяток от нашей сиреневой милашки?! — оскалился Гир, но, получив мой убийственный взгляд, помахал руками перед моим суровым носом. — Прости-прости. Я до сих пор в шоке от того, что Игили мог иметь от нас детей.

— Почему? — не понял я. — Сенсоров нельзя стерилизовать как женское подразделение, поскольку из-за этой процедуры притупляются их природные возможности. Ведь поэтому подразделения Ис только на подхвате у нас. Так как мы не стерильны и можем зачать детей. Думаю, поэтому все сенсоры гермафродиты. Ибо мужское начало в них накладывается на женское и тормозит возможность залететь. Или, думаешь, это не так?

Я глянул на хмурого Гира и услышал от него весьма тусклое:

— Я не знаю.

Как нас прервал розовощекий Эмили:

— У меня нет там женских половых губ...

— Вот облом! — протянул Гир и наконец-то почесал свой стриженный коротко черный затылок. — Хотя можно в зад сразу двумя членами? Что скажешь, Рер?

— Обломись! — оскалился я в ответ, кивая Эми, чтобы он собирался в путь ко мне домой.

***

Обратно пришлось возвращаться по городским линиям, собирая хмурые взгляды горожан. Капсула вагона неслась по ветке, похожей на прозрачный желоб, со скоростью всего сто пятьдесят км в час. Это предел для обывателей. Спец снаряды Рад предназначены только для одного или двух пассажиров, и их минимальная скорость достигает четырехста-пятиста км час. Когда необходимо — тысячи, если требуется — пяти тысяч. Сегодня меня из моего дома доставили со скоростью трех. На это потребовалось всего несколько минут. А вот на городской ветке у меня уйдет на обратную дорогу более часа.

— Иногда это полезно: побывать среди тех, кого охраняешь своей собственной плотью и кровью, — Гир оскалился хищно одной из таращившихся на него смазливых девиц и даже расслышал шип от ее подружки:

— Не смотри в их сторону, это точно ЭБИ!

ЭБИ — модифицированные люди Эволюционно Биологически Измененные. У женского подразделения только переставлены слова в этой формулировке, потому что мы с ними как инь и янь. Не можем существовать друг без друга.

— Их сделали, чтобы нам, настоящим мужикам ЭБИ, кого было ебать! — как-то заметил Шир, отдыхая после моей близости и намекая в очередной раз на то, что его зад не создан под мой похотливый член.

Все-таки Гир более гибкий в этом плане. Он с удовольствием всегда отдавался мне всем своим существом, но и с не меньшим драл как баб ИБЭ, так и предыдущего нашего сенсора Игили, в любой близости находя неподдельный и настоящий кайф.

— Но юноша с ними это же совсем еще мальчик... они же его до смерти заебут, — прошептала бледная сердобольная девица.

— Это не наши проблемы, а этого придурка. Надо полным быть дауном, чтобы лечь под этих ублюдков, — зашипели в ответ и утянули подружку от наших убийственных взглядов на платформу на следующей остановке.

Впрочем, все остальные поступили также. И мы в капсуле остались втроем. Более того, на следующей остановке сунувшиеся горожане быстро отшатнулись назад, решив пропустить капсулу вагона и прокатиться на следующей. Как же обыденно и скучно. Если бы мы не заскочили в последнюю секунду в этот проходящий мимо вагон, то уже бы сразу остались в нем одни.

— Гир, введи свой код в панель управления и конечный пункт назначения. Хотя бы не будем тормозить, и скорость возрастет до двухсот км, — буркнул я, а потом очень нежно снял с треугольных ушек Эми его глубокий капюшон.

— Это всегда так? Происходит? — посмотрели на нас своим золотом глаз.

— Обычно да.

Гир исполнил приказ и уселся на одно из пустых кресел.

— Это ты у нас, если не видеть твои ушки и хвостик, не отличим от горожан. Впрочем, Игили никогда не жаловался, что его обласкивали похожим вниманием, как нас. И то верно: он вообще внешне был как юная девица с короткой розовой стрижкой. И разве что собирал на свою смазливую попку комплименты озабоченных горожан и только, каждый раз выбрасывая в мусоросжигатель в офисе пачки ненужных визиток и номера биотайпов от поклонников. А к тебе не приставали?

— Не-ет... — без капюшона тонкий ломкий Эмили чувствовал в этом транспорте себя как не в своей тарелке. Я посмотрел на нашего сенсора и усмехнулся.

В его чертах женственного ничего не было. Такого с девушкой, как покойного Игили, не спутаешь. Он больше походил в своей молодежной курточке и свободных штанах на подростка, который сбежал из дома, дабы прошвырнуться с такими же как он молодыми немытыми пацанами и оторваться по полной. На такого если даже и западет кто, так девица-оторва, малолетняя писюшка. Ну уж точно не озабоченный сперматоксикозом мужик!

И кто бы знал, что это гибкое тело на прочность такое же, как у любого боевика. С усиленным легким скелетом, непробиваемой сеткой мышц. Да, внешне сенсоры не имели такого мощного роста и мышечной прокачки как любой боевик. Но им этого не нужно. Их специализация не рваться в бой, как все остальные ЭБИ и ИБЭ. А связывать группу воедино. Но в тоже время не уступать по прочности им при контратаках.

Это в теории, на практике же редко когда погибает сенсор, обычно боевики меняются в группах как перчатки. Так как сенсоры защищены кораблем и усиливающей на порядки их воздействие сферой.

Но ведь Игили погиб!

Почему?

Вышел из сферы?

Невозможно! Во время боя это запрещено уставом. И потом, если мы потеряли чувства нашего командира и ЭБИ пять, то как мы втроем вели этот бой? Значит, до конца этой ужасной битвы кто-то нас спаивал в одно целое? Меня, Шира и Гира. Но если это был не Игили, то кто?

Я сел напротив Гира и даже не заметил, как ушел в себя. Гир положил мне ладонь на колено:

— Командир?

Я глянул на застывшего рядом Эми и утянул его к себе на колени, приручая его заранее к своему теплу и биополю.

— Послушай... Гир... на какой секунде того боя ты перестал чувствовать сперму, что плескалась внутри Игили?

— Сперму? — округлились черные омуты глаз, а потом Гир откровенно заржал. – Ну ты, бля, и пошутил, командир. Да кто ж чувствует «такое»? Тем более в бою! Это надо быть как минимум самому сенсором.

И, видя, как я побелел, уточнил:

— Командир, что-то не так?

«О, черт! И почему я это спросил?» — ужаснулся я про себя, автоматом стискивая у себя на руках Эмили. Тот даже своим кошачьим ухом не повел на мои смертельные тиски, превратившие бы в кашу грудную клетку любому обывателю. И я остался благодарен нашему сенсору за то, что он не выдал мои бушующие эмоции моему ЭБИ два.


	2. Души и тела

Такой дом — с живым огнем камина и с небольшим садом, за чертой мегаполиса может позволить себе даже не каждый ЭБИ. Этот остался мне от отца, который по некоторым засекреченным, но все же разысканных мною данным через такую жопу, что и говорить страшно, был тоже ЭБИ. А вот кто была моя мать... я точно так и не знал. Мой опекун, что присматривал за мной, мне ничего не рассказывал, сухо затыкая мне глотку, мол, не твое дело. А когда мне исполнилось шесть, и я прошел первую модификацию, дабы стать будущим ЭБИ, он исчез.

— Черт, классно быть ЭБИ во втором поколении. Хочу такой же особняк!

Гир как всегда с удовольствием разжег мой камин и плюхнулся на удобное мягкое кресло, смотря на трескучие поленья.

— Почему во втором, может в третьем или пятом? Этого не знает никто, — съязвил я, кивая Эмили на то, чтобы он снял свою верхнюю куртку.

— Не унижай меня! Я вот первый среди своих, кто стал ЭБИ. Мои, помню, были в полном шоке, когда я в детском садике прошел тест на совместимость модифицированных генов.

Гир нажал подлокотник кресла и, выбрав заказ из вин на сенсорной виртуальной панели, что выдало перед его взором мое кресло, сладко зажмурился:

— Да и кредитка у тебя сразу была ого-го! Не то, что у бедненького меня.

Я не стал спрашивать о гражданской семье Гира. Как только ребенок проходил положительный тест на совместимость необходимых ген материалов, его родителям выплачивали круглую сумму, а детка оказывалась собственностью военных. По сути дела родители продавали своего ребенка в неприкрытое рабство и на эксперименты. После такого никто из ЭБИ и ИБЭ не поддерживал связей со своими семьями. Их семьей становилась группа, к которой принадлежал боевик. Мамой — командир! А папой — Рада Си или Ада Ис, в зависимости от пола. Дара Си был чем-то вроде умудренного старца-деда. А еще был Бог — это было что-то вообще недостижимое и непонятное. И Его вездесущие Руки или Длани. 

Говорили, что раньше до «Вторжения» вместо единого Бога Земли было множество. Но это было так давно, и называли их почему-то по-разному: цари, императоры, короли, президенты. Но то время настолько было давним, что забылось всеми. Разве что черви-историки еще помнят об этом. Лично для меня разница между всеми ушедшими божками, которые несли разные имена, а может это были даже не имена, а как у меня — зашифрованные сведения, коды распознавания их как личности, и единым Богом сейчас не имеет ни смысла, ни особого значения. Бог это тот, которому подчиняются все, в том числе и Дара. Которых столько же, сколько оставшихся после всех войн живых континентов, а именно три: Эй, Би и Си. Конечно, мы патрулируем и те, которые непригодны для жизни. Уж как там принимают решения Дара между собой и Богом не известно никому, тем боле такому как я — простому командиру Омега. Но я побывал на зараженных токсичными отходами снегах Антарктиды и не раз, а из радиоактивных песков Африки мы и вовсе не вылазим. Ибо там расположены большинство учебных полигонов. И если для ЭБИ и ИБЭ радиация это как пудра — припудрить носик, то для обычных людей как и раньше — откровенная смерть.

— Тебе в туалет надо? — Я осмотрел дергающиеся нервно ушки Эми и показал кулак прыскающему от смеха слюной Гиру. — Заткнись, ЭБИ два! — осадил я его официально.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — прыснул тот в ответ.

— Не нужно... я был готов с утра, — промямлил Эмили в ответ, косясь на похабно настроенного Гира.

— Рада Си приказал, да? — и, видя затравленный кивок юноши, поманил к себе рукой. — Этот говнюк меня просто бесит.

— Он наш папа, ты — мама! А значит супруга из множество других командиров ударных групп. Отсюда — Рада Си многомужнец или многоженец... — задумались с весьма умудренным лицом, а потом сделали сами убойный вывод: — Все-таки, наверное, первое, так как под его началом только ЭБИ. Слышь, Рер! А Рада Си наших баб тоже баба?

— Не Рада Си, а Ада Ис! И не делай вид, что не знаешь, как называют наши мужики между собой этих женских бестий.

Гир расплылся еще похабнее, но озвучивать свои мысли не стал. Я всегда помнил, что он знает больше, нежели чем говорит. Ну а то, что рядовые ИБЭ зовутся Сиренами, их командиры — Гарпиями, а Ада — самим дьяволом воплоти женщины, был не в курсе только полоумный ЭБИ. Но такие у нас не заживались надолго.

***

Пока я препирался с Гиром, Эми уселся на моих коленях более или менее уже привычно для него, и я, недолго думая, стал расстегивать его верх под смешки и легкую похабщину Гира.

— Вы будете меня трахать... вдвоем? — Золотые глаза на несколько секунд распахнулись малиновыми зрачками.

— А что, киска, ты не против? — хихикнул Гир, но обломал котенку весь кайф.

А, может, наоборот успокоил. Кто ж знает эти новые модификации... Вот старые, такие как Игили, любили, чтобы их трахало сразу несколько мужиков, замыкая в одно их сознания и купаясь на волнах непрерывающегося кайфа. А как у этого? Тем более у него замешан генотип еще и кошки, а может блудливого кота?

— Вдвоем вряд ли. Наш командир сексом занимается только тет-а-тет. Максимум — я могу тебе отсосать пенис, если, конечно, у тебя таковой есть, или быть вторым у Рера! — Гир отсалютовал игриво нам и налил себе первый бокал вина: — Боже, не синтетика! И почему ты, Рер, на особом счету у начальства?

— А мне почем знать? Спроси у него сам.

Я приспустил юноше штаны и уставился ему в старательно прикрываемую узкими ладошками и хвостиком промежность. Шерсть хвоста была нежно лилового цвета, как и волосы на голове у Эми.

— Не закрывай, дай посмотреть, — скомандовал я.

Сенсор подчинился, и я потек обильной слюной. Хозяйство юноши было довольно приятного размера, несмотря на свою миниатюрность тела, и имело нежно-кремовый оттенок с розовым.

— Класс, разведи ножки шире.

И, посмотрев ниже его приподнятых яичек идеальной круглой формы, я застонал. Кроме нежной дырочки ануса ничего! Просто подарок небес. Никаких рудиментарных складочек половых женских губ. Даже намека нет на то, что в этом юноше есть женская составляющая.

— И чего классного? — уставился туда черными глазами Гир. — Даже рудиментарной дыры вагины нет. Тоска смертная. Я так не играю!

— Тебе не понять, — отмахнулся я от ЭБИ два, а потом наехал на тушующегося под нашими взглядами сенсора. — Я сказал, хвост в сторону и расслабь задницу, дай проникнуть вовнутрь ануса. О да, детка! Ты полный смак!

Дырочка была тугой, но в тоже время мягкой, податливой, даже наводила на мысль, что Эми не девственник.

— У тебя кто был? Может в гимназии?

— Не-ет... нам запрещено под страхом смертной казни заниматься этим с подобными себе. Но мне в попу вставляли время от времени какие-то капсулы. В медицинском блоке. После них сильно болел низ живота. И все впереди наливалось до болезненных судорог.

— Вот козлы! — буркнул я, обследуя эту прекрасную задницу, ощупывая нежные пульсирующие стеночки и ища бугорок простаты. — А вот и она. Чувствуешь кайф?

Эмили затрясся в моих руках от затопляемой его неги, а потом, резко бледнея, заскулил от прошивающей боли. Его было налившийся пенис вдруг опал и все потому, что за простатой я нащупал... то, что здесь не должно было никак быть. А именно дополнительный вход.

— Что за хрень? — Я потрогал вновь «тот вход», что был внутри Эми, и, видя его болезненное дрожание, отступил. — Только не говорите мне, что они ему пизду с половыми губами переместили в жопу. Вот козлы!

— В жопу? — Гир вмиг оказался рядом с Эми и мной. — Дай мне пощупать!

Но я отбил настырные руки Гира, закрывая по-собственнически промежность сенсора своей ладонью.

— Не лезь, он мой! И вообще, оставь нас пока двоих. Поднимись в спальню, позже мы придем к тебе. А пока можешь отдохнуть пару часов, даже поспать.

— Как скажешь, командир.

Гир повиновался, но нехотя. И все же ушел наверх.

***

— Ты знал, что у тебя за простатой настоящие срамные женские губы?

— Да... простите, что я не сказал вам сразу. Но все же я гермафродит, как и все остальные сенсоры, — промямлил, краснея, Эми.

— Тебе пилюли всовывали именно туда, да?

— Да... они хотели развить у меня оба начала, чтобы я мог иметь детей. А так как гормонально и внешне я все же мужчина, то им приходилось локально провоцировать развитие моей женской половой системы.

— Значит, если сперма попадет в твою вагину, ты залетишь?

— Теоретически да, только она не женской формы, а грушевидной. В конце специальная многолепестковая мембрана перед маткой, которая защищает меня от ненужной беременности и самооплодотворения. И если... вы хотите от меня ребенка, — замялся Эми, — Вам придется пройти не только мою короткую вагину, но и раскрыть мембрану, выплеснувшись непосредственно вовнутрь матки.

— Замысловато... Скажи, ты в курсе как устроена половая система предыдущей модификации?

— Да... — покаялись мне. — Я седьмая экспериментальная модель и в курсе как устроены пятая и шестая. Информация же о ранних строжайше засекречена даже от нас, а что?

— Скажи, шестая до тебя могла теоретически иметь детей от боевиков? — наконец-то задал вопрос я, что так долго сводил моих парней с ума. 

— Теоретически да, если над ней проводили особую гормональную терапию на ранних этапах развития, как, к примеру, со мной, но если этого не проводили, то практически с недоразвитыми яичниками модель не могла забеременеть. Но семя от нее было живым и способным к оплодотворению, — пояснили скрупулезно мне. 

А я всерьез задумался, почему Рада Си так хочет получить моего ребенка. Причем таким противоестественным способом?

— И еще, — я оглядел ушки Эмили и игриво подул в одно из них. Мальчик прыснул ушами, смущенно прижал их к своей голове. — Почему ты рассказал мне правду? Ведь наверняка директива запрещала тебе раскрывать столь изумительный секрет?

— Я... — замялся юноша. — Я хочу иметь от вас ребенка, но если только вы сами захотите сделать его мне. И потом, как я понял, Гир едва ли разболтает о моих женских половых губах в жопе. А кроме вас, Рер, в этой группе вряд ли еще кто-то чувствовал, как плещется сперма внутри вашего погибшего сенсора Игили. Не говорите об этом более никому, даже Гиру, мой командир, — прошептали его чувственные бежевые губы.

***

Он был сладким, упругим, жарким, и безумно узким. Войдя в него медленно и безумно остро, я словно слился воедино с Эмили, чувствуя не только свой экстаз, но и его смесь терпимой боли и сладостного наслаждения. Это как быть одновременно и им, и собой. Трахать и отдаваться! Чувствовать свои же прикосновения на его нежной белоснежной коже, светло-лиловых ушках, гибком хвосте.

Я заставил его самого оседлать себя, а после того как, он выплеснулся семенем мне на живот с моим именем на устах, Эми нежно попросил меня:

— А теперь туда... Только не сливайте, потому что сейчас я вам как беременная женушка вряд ли нужен.

Я его чмокнул в треугольничек ушка, тихо шепча:

— Ты там слишком узкий и чувствительный, может не стоит? Тебе же будет очень больно.

— Будет, не спорю... но уже завтра меня заставят пройти в центре полное обследование половой системы. И будет лучше, если они поймут, что я уже не девственник там. Это даже будет нужнее вам, чем мне.

Я прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как его хвост оплетает мне талию и, поменяв наклон, нажал. Эми вскрикнул на весь дом, забился подо мной в судорогах, царапая обивку дивана. То, что ему безумно больно, я не только видел, но и чувствовал. Как будто разделил его прожигающую боль на двоих, замерев в нем и выцеловывая распахнутые в безумном крике боли губы.

— Ч-щщщ! Не дергайся так. Ты безумно сжал мою головку, словно каленым железом, — пытался я успокоить его взбрыки подо мной.

— Прости... — всхлипнули в ответ. — Это безумно больно, настолько, что я еле остаюсь на грани сознания.

— Тогда я дальше проникать не буду, — попытался я вытащить из него зажатый под болезненным углом свой член.

— Нет, — сжали рот и прикусили свою нижнюю губу до крови острыми верхними клыками, больше похожими на зубы хищной крупной кошки, чем на человеческие. — Еще немного вперед. Ох! О ДА-ААА! — раскрываясь словно бутон розы и расцветая на ментальном плане такой волной блаженства, которая захлестнула и меня. Его глаза распахнулись широко ярким алым цветом, и только по контуру еще сохранился небольшой ободок золота радужки.

— О-оо! Черт! — Я на полных инстинктах подал назад, выплескиваясь в его нежной заднице.

— Это ловушка... — отпыхивался Эмили после сильнейшего оргазма. Его член стоящий колом, все еще прыскал вязкое семя мне на живот.

— Неужели оргазм... когда тебе натягивают матку, так безумно прекрасен... И даже не сравним с лаской простаты, — я вытер пот со своего лба и осторожно вышел из узкой попки Эми.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — алые зрачки еще подергивались пеленой неги. — Теперь я окончательно понял. Сначала я думал, что матка это ловушка только для меня, дабы я захотел как можно чаще, чтобы меня туда трахали. И в конечном счете, забеременел. Но... — глянули на меня осознано красными щелями зрачков.

— Но? — переспросил я, уже понимая, что хочет сказать Эми.

— Мне кажется, — огладили свой нежный впалый животик. — Ее больше поставили для тебя, Ререрик. Ты ведь сенсор? Такой же, как и я! И ты не просто кончил в меня, ты разделил и мое сладострастие, когда я испытал блаженство от проникновения вовнутрь. А так же и мою боль.

Я замер, но Эмили прижался нежно ко мне, потираясь как котенок.

— Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу. И меня невозможно читать без моего согласия. И потом, я сам в раздерганных чувствах. Ты — ЭБИ, настоящий, рожденный от обычного человека и сенсор.

Я глянул в его алые зрачки, ища правду:

— Ты точно уверен, что я сенсор?

— Да, я понял это практически сразу, когда меня ввели в вашу группу. Но сегодня я осознал это окончательно. Наверное, ты сейчас единственный сенсор на Земле, не созданный искусственно людьми, — пробормотали мне, засыпая у меня на руках от переутомления.

***

— Ну, ты и зверь! Он так жалостливо кричал, что только твой приказ оставил меня наверху под одеялом.

Гир встретил меня в постели полностью обнаженным, за чтивом. Он просматривал по голографическому экрану какую-то очередную лабуду из всеобщей информационной сети. Я осторожно положил с краю утраханного Эми. И кивнул Гиру на свободное место.

— Вставай раком и не сильно болтай.

Гир выполнил приказ, отклячив с силой свою задницу и прогибаясь блядливо в талии.

А когда я в него вошел без подготовки, сладострастно застонал.

— Черт, Рер! И почему так сладко, когда ты ебешь меня в мой любимый задик?

— Сам не знаю, — я нарастил толчки и амплитуду, сжимая его прокаченные бедра до синяков.

— Знаешь, наши дамы из ИБЭ меня специально посылают к тебе за сутки до свидания с ними, — заявили мне между охами, ахами и нарастающими толчками.

— Это что за хрень? — я крутанул свой член по кругу, делая круговое движение своими бёдрами, чувствуя, как Гира заполняет волна экстаза и как он выплескивается спермой на простыни, жарко глотая воздух распахнутым ртом.

— Я после тебя настоящий половой гигант, могу за ночь десятерых сделать. И не по разу! Девки и Шира посылают к тебе, но он до крайности спесив. И все пытается доказать, что лучше тебя.

— А ты сам? — Я переждал спазм кишечника и снова продолжил толчки в жадном до секса задке Гира.

— А что я? Я считаю, что можно получать удовольствие во всем. Когда я под тобой, то схожу с ума от твоего горячего члена у себя в заду. А когда в очередной бабе, то до дрожи блаженства натягиваю её вагинку уже сам на собственный член!

— Играешь за обе команды, ха-ха! — Я укусил Гира между лопаток, и он захохотал в ответ. — Только бабам не трепи много про нас.

— Понял не дурак. Ну что, натянул его дырочку? И как? Обе две?

— Обе, потому и не болтай сильно.

— Не даун, но я крайне рад, что появился наконец-то тот, кто по-настоящему заинтересовал тебя, командир. И ты перестал быть одиноким.

— Забудь сантименты, идиот. Давай-ка на второй круг! И будет лучше, если ты сам поработаешь своей попкой на мне. Так что седлай мои бедра и вперед.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой командир! — оседлали меня сверху, завалив игриво под себя, а потом сами направили мой член в свое горячее нутро. И яростно задвигались. Все-таки Гир любит трахаться. И со мной, и с бабами из ИБЭ, причем в равной степени.

***

Утром в транспорте история повторилась. Гир уже по-привычному ввел свой код, когда мы остались в вагоне одни, но его остановил Эми, отчаянно краснея и путаясь.

— Мне нужно в центр сенсоров...

— Переодеться, что ли? — понял по-своему Гир.

— Что-то типа того... — потупили взор и ввели свой код и координаты.

И перед тем как покинуть нас через полчаса, нежно прижались ко мне, целуя в губы.

***

— Знаешь... Рер, я вот все думаю, а сенсоры могут по-настоящему полюбить? Как считаешь?

— Почему и нет, ведь души у них свои. Если учесть, что люди создают их тела, то можно провести параллель. Чем они отличаются от обычных детишек? У них даже след от пуповины есть.

— О чем ты вообще? — зачесал затылок Гир.

— Ну сам подумай. Вот женщина и мужчина. Занимаются сексом, потом она беременеет, и как следствие появляется на свет ребенок. Кто дает душу этому ребенку? Мать? Отец? Нет, они только создали его тело — оболочку. Как в лаборатории генетики создают оболочку для нового сенсора. Но душу... душа проникает в тело на свое усмотрение. Мне так кажется. Значит, и у Эми есть душа, как у меня или у тебя. Любого ЭБИ. Так почему ему не любить?

— Игили сильно отличался от Эмили, — Гир уселся в кресло напротив меня, чувствуя, как вагон нехотя все-таки разгоняется до двухсот километров в час.

— Чем же?

— Ну как сказать... он готов был отдаться любому. А Эми совсем другой. Это чувствуется во всем его поведении и то, как он преданно смотрит и ждет только тебя, командир.

— Хм-ммм, ну он другое поколение, может быть дело в этом? И потом, наполовину кот, а вот интересно, зачем ему добавили эту чертову ДНК кошачьих?

— Ну, явно не потому, что ты страдаешь зоофилией! — усмехнулся мне Гир. 

— Кошки более чувствительны и идеальны среди других животных как сенсоры, живучи, выносливы.

— Преданы? — перебили меня своими догадками.

— Вряд ли, я бы сказал строптивы, самостоятельны, сами по себе. Но домашние очень часто привязаны к своему дому и к хозяевам.

— Но Эмили явно не домашний котик.

— Это точно, главное, чтобы он не опоздал на тренировку после медблока, — хмыкнул я и увидел, как потупил глаза Гир.

— Так вот почему он был смущен.

— Ну да, ты же в курсе, сенсоров проверяют постоянно, учитывая все их половые связи. С кем, сколько и куда. Только не говори мне, что ты не знал? — оскалился я.

— Да откуда, Игили никогда и никому не рассказывал что с ним делают в этом центре сенсоров, — покрылись мелкой испариной.

— Вот поэтому я тебе еще раз напоминаю, что лучше держать свой рот на замке. И мысли глубоко внутри себя, — в который раз посоветовал я.

*** 

Вылет в Африку задержали на два часа, как я понимаю, именно из-за Эмили. Хотя начальство откровенно тянуло резину, рассказывая байки о прошлом нашем инциденте и переливая из пустого в порожнее, уточняя и так известные всем факты.

Затем наконец-то прибыла наша женская составляющая группа Альфа. Как оказалось, Езили тоже задержали в лабораториях центра сенсоров. И сразу за ними, незаметно в тени к нам присоединился наш Эмили.

— Хм-ммм? — Сес осмотрела жадно меня, как ее погляделки прервал визг Езили.

— Боже! Так ты новый сенсор Омега Си? Я так мечтала тебя потискать!

Езили буквально колокольчиком повисла на шее нашего Эмили, чем вызвала суммарный ржач мужиков.

— Не думала, что ты любишь котов! — Сес сказала так, что я не мог точно сказать, к кому она обратилась с подобным подъебом: ко мне или к своему сенсору.

— Фи, Сес! У нас в центре только о нем и разговоры. А ты в курсе, что он совсем мальчик? — затискали покрасневшего Эмили и хмуро глянули на хмыкающую Сес. 

Вообще с момента распада нашей предыдущей команды, женская Альфа чаще всего работала с мужской Альфой и Бетой. И вот спустя столько месяцев мы столкнулись снова.

— Я, конечно, слышала слухи... м-ммм... значит ты все же по мальчикам. Поэтому ты всегда игнорировал меня? Да?

— Сес! Детка, зато я полностью всегда твой! — закрутился вокруг этой бабенки Гир.

— Ты неудачник! — Сес колыхнула свои упругие стоячие груди четвертого размера, обтянутые в защитный эластичный скафандр, и воззрилась на Шира. — Да и ты тоже. Конечно, я думала, что подставлять жопу Реру — прихоть вашего бывшего командира. И только... но вижу, вы до сих пор выполняете приказ покойника.

Шир дернулся от ее слов, словно от плетки, но Гир снова смягчил удар:

— Но-но, королева! Шир уже как три месяца только по девочкам. Так что работать попкой для Рера только моя обязанность и только.

Сес сузила глаза до щелей и хмыкнула в сторону Мира и Сира.

— А они? Что, не хотят продвижения по службе? Меня до сих пор мучает вопрос почему вдруг ЭБИ три становится ЭБИ один, перепрыгнув сразу одну из серьезных планок? Ведь, как я понимаю, Шир и Рер пришли в вашу группу вместе?

Я выдрал покрасневшего Эмили из удавок ручек Езили, задвинув его за себя, а после глянул тяжело на Сес.

— Нас тогда пришло в группу сразу трое, и кроме меня и Шира третий наш товарищ разделил участь нашего предыдущего командира. Я не назначал себя на этот ответственный пост. Даже по моим понятиям Гир достоин больше, чем я стать ЭБИ один и носить имя Гер. Но это вопрос к Дару Си. Как я понял, даже наш Рада не в курсе моего продвижения через установленные для всех планки. А теперь, может, приступим к делу?

Сес хмыкнула, но, слушая скулеж своего сенсора насчет Эми, попыталась нам устроить двойное свидание. Я, эта гарпия и два сенсора.

— Ты же в курсе, что сенсоры не могут быть любовниками друг другу, их тут же отдадут под трибунал, — съязвил я.

— Но мы с тобой можем ими поменяться, — усмехнулась властная дама, видя, как Эмили, прячась за меня, поджимает ушки и хвостик. — Трахаясь напротив друг дружки!

— Думаю, это не лучшее решение. Как вы правильно поняли, я не любитель дам. Впрочем, как и мой сенсор. И потом, хватит разговоров, нас ждет пространственный прыжок по порталу в верхолете. Мы и так выбились из графика тренировок, — хмыкнул я, обнимая Эмили за его трясущиеся плечи и властно прижимая к себе.

***

— Там было две волны...

В верхолете мы наконец-то отделались от присутствия навязчивых дам. И пока Шир дулся в сторону меня, а Мира и Сир по поводу едких слов Сес, Эмили, прижавшись ко мне, прошептал эту странную фразу.

— Две? Ты о ветре смерти?

— Да... пока я ждал очереди на обследование у... — Эми зарделся щечками. — Врача... — Видно, про гинеколога для него говорить было еще сложно. — Я еще раз прокрутил мыслезапись всей вашей группы. И могу точно сказать, что там была вторая волна.

Гир, что прислушивался к нам, тут же скомандовал.

— Покажи, времени еще минут десять есть.

И Эмили показал, взяв нас обоих за руки и усилив свой мысленный контакт.

— Почему мы не заметили? — почесал черный вихрастый затылок Гир.

— Все же ты думаешь, что это волна? А я думал, ее тень... — выдавил я, вспоминая тот момент, когда верхолет подпрыгнул, уходя обыденно от дыхания смерти.

— Да, я переработал воспоминания Игили в разных световых диапазонах, наложил каждого из вас, и вот, — нам еще раз покадрово показали мыслезапись. — Вот, видите?

— Но она была вертикальной и довольно-таки узкой... — промямлил я. — Словно кто-то запустил в нас две планки от креста. Если это так, то теперь понятно, почему верхолет распался на две составляющие... Причем одну из них — женскую, полностью вынесло этой волной.

— Да но это не объясняет смерть мужской части капсулы.

— Пока не объясняет. Что ты, Эми, заметил еще?

— Порталы. Прежде чем открыться и впустить огненный смерч, испускают особый сигнал в высокой части спектра. Игили был шестой версией и не мог ее уловить и расшифровать, но он полностью зафиксировал в памяти открытие порталов и то, как вас отправили к ним.

— Ты сможешь уловить их раньше, чем к нам сунутся эти огненные убийцы? — я прервал рассуждения Эми.

— Думаю, да... — замялся тот.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Гир.

— Осталось разработать стратегию совместной работы с нашей женской группой. Эмили, рассчитай траекторию уклона от вертикальной планки этого чертового креста, — скомандовал я, как услышал раздраженное от Шира.

— Это чушь! Никогда волна смерти не имела такой формы. Ни при одном из вторжений. И глупо разрабатывать стратегию на то, чего нет.

Я сузил глаза и обмораживающее глянул на Шира:

— Если даже нам придется воевать с несуществующими ведьмами, но это позволит нам не сдохнуть — уже плюс! Или ты так не считаешь, Шир?

— Командир, я не осуждаю и не принижаю вашу стратегию. Просто не думаю, что Игили так мог глобально ошибиться и не увидеть то, что вдруг столько времени спустя обнаружил Эмили! Причем в столь ограниченное время, пока ждал осмотра своей распрекрасной трахнутой вами жопы, — прошипели нам в ответ, но затем отвели свои зеленые глаза от моих.

— Не кипишись, Шир! Скоро мы все узнаем, не так много осталось дней до нападения огненных смерчей. И молись, чтобы в этот раз именно бюро прогнозов дало маху, а не мы! — оскалился я, видя как потухла вся моя группа, ибо отдел прогнозирования не ошибался никогда, и ни разу в пустую группы не вылетали в тот или иной регион. 

Как раз случай с ошибкой или неверной информацией был из раздела фантастики, и нас всех ожидали события, которые в лучшем случае повторят развитие трехмесячной давности.


	3. Бог не забудет нас

Девушки не спрашивали, зачем им при отклонении от стандартной учебной волны, еще и резко уходить в сторону. Сес только хмыкнула, что мужская Альфа и Бета намного достойнее ебнутых на всю голову нас — Омега, но повиновалась беспрекословно мне.

Езили и Эмили работали едино и слаженно; хорошо настолько, что я точно знал, что вчера Шер трахнул ИБЭ два и ИБЭ три. Так как в них до сих пор как в Эмили, так и в Гире плескалась сперма. Только в отличие от баб Альфа — моя собственная. В Езили в вагине были вставлены какие-то странные шарики, что периодически вызывали по ее телу блаженную дрожь. Если это директива центра — пускай, но если чокнутая стратегия Сес, то на самом задании мне придется заставить чужого сенсора избавиться от них.

— «Волна!» — предупредил меня Эмили и даже отбросил Сира от тренировочной волны, потому как тот безбожно зазевался. ЭБИ пять сматюкнулся, что может сам, но получил от меня пенделя под обтянутый скафандром зад.

— «Если бы не Эми, ты бы сутки заращивал кости позвоночника, кретин. Или был бы мертв, если бы эта волна была бы настоящей!» — через нашего сенсора передал я.

— «Порталы открыты!» — предупредил Эмили, и мы столкнулись с учебными макетами огненных, огромных до неба волчков. Я тяжело вздохнул и отправил на них младших ЭБИ, заставив Шира их прикрывать.

Гир подлетел вплотную и спросил голосом, чтобы не передавать наш разговор в эфир, поскольку таким способом дальше нашего сенсора диалог точно не пойдет. А если мысленно, то узнает не только наша команда, но и бабье подразделения Ис.

— Решил дать молодежи размяться?

— Угу, для них даже эти пукалки весьма серьезно!

— А Шир им тогда зачем?

— Чтобы спесь с себя сбить! Я его совсем не узнаю в последнее время, как будто он играет в двое ворот.

— У меня тоже не совсем однозначное мнение. А девочки хороши, как и всегда. Еще бы! Лучшая женская группа. Дашь сегодня мне сделать им визит?

— Угу, валяй. Мне хватит и Эми.

— Хорошо иметь такого нежного котика под твоей рукой. Теперь есть кому тебя сдать на руки, пока хожу по бабцам.

— Заткнись, трепач.

— Кстати, о котятах... — И переходя на менталку: — «Эмили, как там наши супер бойцы?»

— «Шир их страхует хорошо, но они уже выдохлись. А Ширу не потянуть сразу три вихря. Не хочу вас прерывать, но, может, вмешаетесь?» — намекнули вежливо нам.

— «Не вопрос! Команда, в рассыпную. Уйти от поля поражения!» — скомандовал я и запустил со своей ладони ментальное пламя. Три лихих пука, и огненные вихри рассеялись среди радиоактивных песков.

— Никак не могу свыкнуться с твоей устрашающей силой, — прицыкнул Гир, смотря, как потускневшие молодые ЭБИ подлетают ко мне.

— «Так повторим! Сейчас в бой пойдут Шир и Гир. А вам, сосунки, задача: смотреть, запоминать и перевести дух!» — хмыкнул я вареным рожам Мира и Сира.

— «Погнали!» — Я выпустил ментальный заряд в небо в виде столба, запуская учебную программу перезагрузки.

Гир и Шир с ревом опасных зверей высвободили свои обоюдоострые изогнутые клинки, одевая их своим ментальным пламенем, настраивая себя на бой.

— «Волна!» — снова предупреждение Эмили, и виртуозный отход корабля по отрабатываемой траектории. А потом, через несколько секунд знакомое: «Порталы открыты!». И старички ринулись в бой.

— «Никак не могу привыкнуть, что вам, командир, не нужны клинки!» — подмаслил пилюлю Сир.

— «Так, стратегию поняли?» — Я отследил как Шир и Гир расправились с двумя учебными макетами. Те покивали рвано.

— «Что ж, тогда последний на вас двоих! Пошли, засранцы, и следите за сохранностью своих тел сами, хватит позволять Эмили контролировать еще и вашу безопасность. В реальном бою против этих монстров у него попросту не будет на вас времени!» — рыкнул ментально я.

— «Но это как бы его работа тоже!» — начал было Мира, как его теперь уже отчитал за меня запыхавшийся Гир.

***

После пяти прокрученных боевых сессий отдыхали у верхолета.

— А ты нереально крут, парниша! Беру свои слова обратно. И когда ты перестал пользоваться стандартными клинками, увеличивающими ментальную силу? — Сес налила нам горячий шоколадный энерго-наприток, усмехаясь в сторону жарко обжимающихся наших сенсоров, вернее на несчастном Эми снова висели. И он не знал, как сбросить с себя навязчивую Езили.

— Вообще-то я ими никогда и не пользовался, — я отпил согревающий какао с витаминами, дуя старательно на пенку.

— Хм-ммм, как-то я раньше не обращала внимание.

— Именно, что не обращала, пока я не стал командиром.

— М-ммм, и сенсор ваш просто супер. Нашей Езили до него ой как далеко, это из-за кошачьих ушек и хвостика? Может, вживить и нашей ген материал от какой-нибудь зверушки? — игриво заметили мне, как получили от Гира.

— Угум, от обезьянки! Ишь, как висит на нашей сиреневенькой пальме, аж завидно.

— Завидно Езили или Эмили? — уточнила проницательная Сес.

— Им обоим! — оскалили белоснежные клыки.

— Что теперь планируешь, Рер? После перекура по домам? Или как?

— Или как. Еще нужно прогнать как минимум пять боевых сессий.

— На кой? Для тебя они не острее зубочистки, — ухмыльнулась дама, вальяжно смотря на Мира и Сира.

— Это важно для моих ЭБИ четыре и пять, если ты не поняла. Это, конечно, далеко не первый бой в нашем новом составе. Но то, что нам с вами предстоит, вы даже не можете себе осознать и представить. Пока сами не понюхаете этого дерьма и не останетесь после него в живых. Задача для меня, Гира и Шира — остановить эту страшную смерть. А ваша, дамы, вместе с Мира и Сиром — тупо выжить и не сдохнуть.

— Поэтому я и удивлена, почему кидают в этот дерьмовый переплет вас — Омегу? Да еще и с не до конца обкатанным составом. А не, к примеру, Альфу или Бету? Тем более мы привыкли работать больше с ними, чем с вами. А ваш нынешний состав по сравнению с предыдущим небо и земля. Так к слову — полный отстой.

Я оглядел Сес и задал самый душещипательный вопрос:

— Сес, а ты в курсе... сколько было проколов со смерчами и сколько команд выжило после них?

— Нас не поставили в известность, — сложили свои гибкие руки под упругими грудями.

— Всего было три прокола. Причем два пришлось на территорию Эй и Би.

— И? — округлили свои коровьи глазки.

— Выжило только три человека. Я, Гир и Шир...

Я в первый раз видел, чтобы гарпия так побледнела, а вслед за ней и все ее сирены.

— Более того, две спаренные команды, что не относятся к нашему континенту Си, исчезли бесследно. И только мы смогли остановить эти смерчи. В двух других местах они бушевали несколько суток, сметая все на своем пути и заражая безвозвратно местность вокруг.

— Но откуда ты знаешь об этом? — не поверила Сес мне.

— Мне это рассказал сам Дара Си, после того как настоял на моем повышении до командира Омеги. Сам-то я не сильно гонялся за этим геморроем, — отрезал я разговор и кивнул своим отдохнувшим немного парням, заставляя занять вновь боевые позиции.

— «Погнали!» — новая вспышка от моей руки в небо, и понеслось...

***

Возвращались мы домой глубокой ночью, и перемещали нас как обычно женщины. Уж в пространственных проколах, маневрах и защите верхолетов они были настоящие профи. И кроме того что защищали наши тылы, отвечали в полной мере за сохранность сенсора мужской составляющей. И я был как никогда рад, что в предстоящем бою Эмили будут защищать сирены и гарпия команды Альфа Ис. Так как они были среди всех женских команд самыми лучшими.

На тренировочный полигон мы отправились еще один раз. И снова до опупения отрабатывали командную работу. А после вся моя команда, кроме нас с Эмили, зависала у женщин Альфа. Я же со своим сенсором уединился в моем доме, снова по бесконечному кругу предаваясь запредельной неге, трахая его жадную матку и деля божественный экстаз на двоих, замыкая наши ощущения в единую гремучую спираль.

***

— Будь осторожен с Широм. Я конечно за ним присмотрю, но мне кажется, в последнее время он ведет себя странно.

Рано утром мы собирались отбыть из своего дома с Эми, и я даже не удивился, когда впервые мне пригнали личную капсулу Дара, рассчитанную на двоих.

— Его мысли? — Я сел в скоростную капсулу и, подвинувшись, дал залезть следом своему сенсору.

— Нет, мысли у него все те же. Он очень ревнует всех ко всему и крайне неудовлетворен собой. Вообще эта зависть в особо махрово-черных тонах меня сильно достает во время боя, но к этому я уже привык. Как вечно зудящему фону.

Эмили уселся напротив меня, и я, закрыв капсулу, почувствовал, как мы резво набрали скорость. У Дара система против перегрузок была на несколько порядков выше, чем у Рада. Пока мы мчались в пространстве и по желобам, я не чувствовал скорости, зато в одном месте мы явно сделали прокол и выпрыгнули уже недалеко около аэробазы с военными верхолетами и другими кораблями различного профиля, назначения и действия.

— Не то, я даже не могу точно сказать что это... словно у него изменились привычки в бою. Вроде незначительно, но все же. Можно сказать, вектор предпочтений.

Но мы уже были на месте, и не стоило дальше продолжать этот разговор. Я поцеловал своего сенсора в нежные губы.

— Удачи, там я уже не смогу с тобой проститься как бы хотел. Постарайся выжить. И тогда я подумаю насчет совместного с тобой помета котят.

Эмили прыснул со смеху и, чмокнув меня, ответно ехидно заметил:

— Сам не отбрось коньки. Осеменитель!

Его хвостик в последний раз приобнял меня за талию и с неохотой отпустил. Секунда, и мы шагнули на площадку верхолетов, где нас уже с нетерпением ждали. Как начальство в виде Рада, Дара и чертовой дьяволицы Ады, так и обе команды, которым суждено было принять бой, умерев в нем или полностью победив.

***

— «Волна!» — Всплеск был такой убийственной мощности и так пронесся молниеносно мимо меня, что его крестовину я бы не заметил. Если бы точно не знал, что она там есть.

Верхолет отработанным маневром ушел вправо.

— «Парниша, ты супер! Если бы ты не настоял, мы бы были уже мертвы!» — передала мне Сес. 

Как снова ее перебил Эмили:

— «Прокол, три штуки, передаю координаты...» — далее шли шифровкой цифры. И я запулил туда свои залпы. Даже не слушая ругачку Сес на Эми, что еще нет никаких проколов. И я трачу впустую свою драгоценную энергию. Но когда мои вспышки достигли цели в только начинающих формироваться воронках, Сеси заткнулась.

— «Откуда ты узнал? Эми...» — но продолжить ее мысль не дали.

— «Вторая волна! О, дьявол!» — Я еле успел отклониться от волны, утаскивая за собой зазевавшегося Сира буквально за шкирдяк, так как Эмили пришлось несладко — центр тяжести крестовины был смещен, и ему пришлось странным зигзагом уйти от верной смерти в противоположную сторону.

— «Вы как? Живы?» — послал я мысль.

— «Угу! Пока еще здесь, можно подумать... она умеет мыслить, если бы я повторил старый маневр, мы бы испарились!» — а потом сразу:

— «Не зевай! Прокол, координаты:... Гадство... их шесть!» — охнул Эмили. И я смог остановить только четыре. Два огненных смерча прорвались в наше пространство, и я почувствовал, как Мира и Сира, обоссались и обосрались разом в свои боевые элитные костюмы, лихо спустив все шлюзы. Конечно! Макеты и то, что с ревом черного огня, кружась, уперлось в небеса, было не сопоставимо. Вообще.

— «Гир, твой левый, мой правый. Шир, страхуй Гира. Вперед!» — И понеслась.

Бой был коротким всего полминуты. И я, расправившись со своим смерчем, осознал, что у Гира зацепило бок.

— «Мира, штаны отстираете от говна дома! Заберите с рук Шира Гира!» — рыкнул я, думая, все или нет

— «Командир, ты о чем? Неужели будет третья волна?» — влез в нашу ментальную трескотню, стеная от боли, Гир.

— «А ты заткнись, дефектный! Времени нет тебя запихивать в верхолет, да и там нет никакой гарантии на жизнь. Шир, в позицию!» — только передал я, как послышалось от Эмили:

— «О... боги... Третья волна! Не может этого быть...» — Я даже не посмотрел, какими ухищрениям Эмили спас в очередной раз наш корабль. И только вздохнул с облегчением, услышав снова от него:

— «Прокол... помоги нам, Всевышний... их девять...» 

«Блять» — подумалось мне, хотя бы заткнуть половину, выпуская энергию сразу с обеих рук.

Получилось захлопнуть пять.

— «Два тебе, Шир... два мне... возможно, это последний мой приказ для тебя», — я мысленно обнял Эмили, прощаясь, главное с ним все хорошо, хлопнул по плечам Гира и Шира и рванул в свой, как я был тогда стопроцентно уверен, последний бой.

И практически сразу понял, как Эмили, контролируя полностью меня, отшвырнул мое тело резко в сторону от моей выбранной траектории.

— «Что за?» — не понял я, оборачиваясь и упираясь в неестественный взгляд Шира, зрачки которого полыхали странным фосфоресцирующим огнем.

— «Шир выжил из ума!» — Эмили снова отбросил меня в сторону, в полете виртуозно пронося между двумя огненными вихрями, которые словно два насоса неукротимо всасывали в себя наше пространство. Подальше от сумасшедшего.

— «Я его не чувствую, Рер!» — Эмили готов был разреветься в эфире. Да я и сам это видел, уворачиваясь на инстинктах выживания от смертельных клинков, что пытались меня нашинковать мелкой соломкой.

Я попытался пробиться ментально к Ширу и понял, что не вижу его мыслеформы, словно мое военное поле потеряло одну пятую часть.

— «Директива, Рер!» — Сес оказалась на поле боя, с краю шеренги смертельно ревущих волчков.

— «О, черт!» — директива гласила убить, но Шир...

— «Действуй, командир! Я прикрою!» — это голос раненного Гира.

— «Гир, выйди из боя! Это приказ!» — рыкнул я, как услышал его затравленный практически на грани безумства смех.

— «Да какие тут могут быть приказы? Дранный я, ты и рафинированная гарпия! И это не факт, что волн больше не будет. Ах да, запамятовал. Четыре огненных смерча! Хороша веселуха? Не правда ли? Тебе напомнить, что сделали три в прошлый раз?» — Гир оказался сзади невменяемого Шира.

— «Я его отвлеку, командир!» — саданув клинком плашмя по подтянутой заднице ЭБИ три. Шир, взревев как сломанный зверь, ломанулся на Гира, и тут я его вырубил, не жалея, по затылку от всей души.

Шир потерял сознание сразу, и я даже не мог почувствовать, жив ли он после того, как я ему буквально чуть не снес голову или нет.

— «Королева, подарок вам!» — Гир поймал в воздухе падающее тело.

— «Я тебе припомню Гарпию! Как только вновь придешь трахать моих девочек, козел!» — прошипела та и практически сразу свалила безвольную тушу Шира на руки подоспевшего Мира.

— «Но теперь серьезно. Что делать с этим, Рер? Из баб я одна в состоянии драться на вашем уровне. А ты теперь один на один с этими четырьмя чудовищами. Не считая твоего подбитого ушлепка!» — Сес вытащила свои обоюдоострые клинки, зажигая на них свое ментальное пламя.

— «Это признание в любви, милашка? Если так, то я буду только твоим!» — оскалился Гир, автономная система боевого костюма его немного подлатала. Обколов попутно анаболиками под завязку. После такого ни черта не чувствуешь и готов свернуть неприступные горы, теряя при этом, буквально не замечая оторванных рук, ног или вообще головы.

— «И снова врешь как в глаза ссышь. Ты никогда не откажешься от убойного члена Рера в своей ебнутой жопе!» — хмыкнула та, ожидая моего решения. Смерчи стали расходиться в разные стороны, набирая силу и изменяя свою первоначальную траекторию. Нужно было спешить.

— «От его члена нет! Он мне дорог как память. А вот твоя пизда может стать единственной. Среди всех пизд девушек в этой галактики!» — съязвил Гер в ответ, косясь в мою сторону.

— «М-да, комплиментами... ты не блещешь», — буркнула Сес, как я отдал приказ:

— «Вы сдерживайте их, не давая разбредаться. А я начну с краю уничтожать, по одному, один за другим!» — принял я единственное верное решение.

— Но... Рер? Если будет еще волна, мы в полной жопе! Нам не выжить! — Гир не выдержал, заорал в полную глотку, безуспешно пытаясь перерычать рев черного пламени самого ада.

— «Мы уже и так в полной жопе. Ты разве не заметил? И молитесь все, чтобы не было четвертой волны. Ибо, судя по прогрессии, этих сукиных сынов будет уже двенадцать. Пошли!» — И для меня начался настоящий ад.

Так долго я еще не сражался, с такой отдачей энергетической силы. Последнего добивали втроем вымотанные вусмерть. И когда последний огненный завиток рассеялся, я услышал то, чего боялся больше всего...

— «Четвертая волна!» — после отчаянного возгласа Эмили нас всех разбросало по радиоактивному песку по странным траекториям. И я понял, что нашими телами управлял полностью наш сенсор, так как то, что пронеслось между нами, было выше даже моего понимания и возможности. Я еле поднялся на черном от следа огненных смерчей песке, который более походил на оплавленное, дырчатое стекло или шлак, и с ужасом увидел, как наш корабль уворачивается от этого реального ужаса. Вернее пытается, потому что от сдвоенного креста с восьмью лучами в виде ромашки... уйти было просто невозможно...

— Они... мертвы? — Сес подняла голову рядом, смотря, как корабль распадается на две части, и не веря своим ощущениям.

— Нет... Эмили разъединил корабли и провел обе капсулы через эту ебнутую сеть. Разве ты не чувствуешь своего сенсора?

— Я просто... не могу... в это поверить.

— «Все кончено. Потерь среди личного состава обоих групп... нет... проколов больше не предвидится, на ментальном горизонте спокойно, буря утихла, можете возвращаться обратно», — передал нам устало Эмили, и я услышал от Сес:

— «Котенок, я тебя люблю! Если бы не моя долбанная стерильность, нарожала бы от тебя котят по числу всех моих любимых девочек, которых ты сегодня спас и не раз!» — Сес прижалась ко мне своей пышной грудью и, забив на всю свою гордость, тщеславие и все наши прошлые распри, в голос зарыдала на всю зараженную вокруг нас пустошь, на всю пустыню Гоби, на весь этот ебнутый на всю голову мир.

***

— Три, шесть... девять... И того восемнадцать... и я сошел с ума.

Гиру делали перевязку две девы Сес — вторая и третья ИБЭ.

— Не сошел. Пока. А вот он — да, — Сес пнула вырубленную тушку у ее ног, что валялась в пыли у покореженных после боя двух капсул.

— Странно, костюм тот же... но... — Эмили ткнул на странное клеймо вроде стандартного боевого костюма, расположенное на шее скафандра. — Откуда это и почему здесь?

— Всевидящее око. Это же твой символ сенсора, такого и не знать? — хмыкнул Гир, приглядываясь к скафандру.

— Я знаю что это. Я не пойму, почему оно здесь? Это же не новая модификация?

— Снимите это с него, — буркнул я и, когда мне протянули скафандр, осмотрел его более детально. — Вроде ничего странного, кроме клейма.

Мир и Сир воспользовались клозетом нашего Верхолета, отстирывая свои костюмы от липкого дерьма.

— Когда он решил поменять последний? — начал припоминать я.

— Спроси об этом лучше Мира, он следит за нашим оборудованием, а не я, — усмехнулся Гир и в открытую поерничал над вернувшимися молодыми мальчишками.

— И как оно? Зато запор вам точно не грозил!

— Заткнись, Гир! Я сама чуть не обдристалась, увидев третью волну, — осадила его Сес и, глядя на моих бледных ЭБИ, спросила: — Когда Шир заказал этот скафандр?

— Неделю назад, он порвал прошлый в передряге с шаровыми молниями, — выдал Мира, как с прожженного радиацией песка послышался тихий стон:

— Почему... Почему я еще жив? — разлепил запекшиеся в крови губы Шир.

Я глянул на ИБЭ и кивнул резко головой Сес. Та поняла с полувздоха.

— Все марш на корабль проверить всю систему! И подготовить к межпространственному переходу.

— Мира, Сир, аналогично! Через полчаса вылет. Бегом собирать в единое то, что можно собрать!

И когда ненужные глаза и уши исчезли, я тут же оседлав голую тушку Шира, схватил за горло. Возбуждение резко накатило от прошивающей злости, ударив емко в пах.

— Потому что это моя прихоть, и мне мало двух дырок для глубинного траха Эмили и Гира. А теперь, сукин сын, колись! Что это было во время битвы? И ответ «не знаю» меня не устроит, уж поверь! — прорычал, скаля зубы, я.

— Рер, твой сенсор... — промямлила Сес. Намекая, что память сенсоров тут же проверят, как только мы окажемся в штабе. Именно поэтому она не выпускала Езили из покореженного корабля.

— О нем не беспокойся. Он седьмой, а не шестой конфигурации, да и Гир не лыком шит.

Я мигом распластал Шира под собой, лицом ко мне и, открыв свой клапан штанов впереди, ворвался, не готовя, в его упругий зад. Крик был зверский на всю пустошь. Но меня это не волновало. После боя тут не было точно ни одного записывающего устройства. И пока корабль разделен на две части, его память как таковая не работает.

— Эми! — кивнул я на искаженное лицо Шира, что пытался собрать свои раскинутые ноги и слезть с моего елдуна.

— Только не это! Не касайся меня хвостатая сука! Рах!

Но Эмили обе ладони поместил с двух сторон головы дергающегося от моих толчков Шира. И я увидел воочию, каким может быть безжалостным сенсор. Шир орал недолго, потом забился в судорогах, захлебываясь кровавой пеной и окончательно вырубаясь. А я вышел из него, так и не слив.

— Гир, — я скосил глаза на свой торчащий член, и пока Эби два мне отсасывал, я кивнул в сторону распластанного Шира.

— Лучше его одеть опять в тот же костюм и отнести на корабль. Я стер его память полностью до прошлой недели. Так что он ничего не вспомнит.

Сес кивнула моему котику и, запаковав этого засранца обратно в скафандр, сама отнесла на нашу половину корабля.

— Я поместила его в капсулу под обильный кислород, это заметет окончательно следы воздействия на его память, тело и мозг.

Сес проследила, как я выплеснулся в услужливое горло Гира, ехидно хмыкнув про хорошую технику минета ЭБИ два, и заметила по делу:

— У меня как у командира стоит особая защита, как и у тебя, Рер. И меня, как и тебя, не может допрашивать никто, кроме Дара Си. Эмили, как я поняла, не читаем, если не хочет сам. А он? — кивнули на Гира.

— Он имеет те же привилегии, что и я. Дело в том, что именно Гира хотели поставить на пост ЭБИ один и уже провели все должные процедуры. По защите памяти и мозга. Но Дара Си все переиграл. Так что можно спокойно говорит при нем. И у нас, Эми, всего полчаса. После этого восстановленный корабль будет записывать все, что творится в его периметре на сотню километров, — предупредил я своего сенсора, попутно складывая свое опустевшее хозяйство обратно, хотя он и так был в курсе всех наших жопных дел.

— Информации крайне мало. Я не первый, кто отрихтовал Ширу мозги и причем очень грубо и основательно. Но все же... кое-что я просчитал по оставленным крупицам. Когда ты его трахал, защита, как ты правильно вычислил, снизилась.

— Вычислил? — хихикнул Гир, вытирая с краешка своих губ мое белесое семя. — Ну-ну!

Я же отмораживающее глянул в его сторону и поманил к себе Эми. Котик прижался ко мне, оплетая доверчиво мою талию своим хвостом, быстро докладывая:

— Косвенно к этому причастен Рада Си. Он часто играл на неуравновешенных эмоциях Шира и также через его департамент был подброшен этот клейменный костюм. С разрешения моего центра сенсоров.

— Почему Шир не любит тебя? — Сес глянула хмуро на наши с Эми нежные обнимашки.

— На этот вопрос лучше ответить мне, — Гир хлопнулся своей поджарой попой на выступ горячей скалы и подмигнул даме. — Сама подумай, королева! Шир, Рер и бывший ЭБИ пять пришли в одно время. Тогда нас переформировали, так как было убито сразу трое низшего состава ЭБИ. И заменили сенсора, вместо пятого поколения сунули шестое — Игили. Их троих стандартно протестировали и согласно возможностям дали номера. Рер, тогда он был Риром, получил сразу третий, заняв место после меня, Шир — четвертый. Все бы ничего, но ревность и неудовлетворенность только возрастала. И еще приказ командира, чтобы я и Шир легли под него, — кивнули в сторону меня.

— Но ты же не озверел как Шир? И согласился на странное сотрудничество под подачей Рада Си.

— Ну, — зачесал затылок Гир. — Я никогда не рвался к власти, мне и замом командира хорошо. Почет и уважение, а ответственности никакой. И потом, благодаря Реру я полюбил анальный секс. Да, и еще он великолепный любовник с прекрасным елдуном.

— Ну... к-хм, последнее я оценила только что, — съязвила Сес, как ее ход мысли вернули на нужное русло.

— А теперь представь, Королева! Погибают ЭБИ один, ЭБИ пять и сенсор. По правильному раскладу, который диктует устав, все ЭБИ двигаются вперед, если только со стороны не дают более умудренного опытом командира. Но, вместо уже оговоренного меня, в последний момент ставят Рера. А Шир сдвигается только на одну позицию и из ЭБИ четыре становиться номером три. Вот и вся почва.

Сес глянула как я присел рядом с Гиром и, поцеловав его в щеку, благодаря за прекрасный минет, утянул к себе на колени покрасневшего от такого пристального внимания к себе Эмили.

— И что вы будете делать?

— Ничего, — пожал я плечами.

— Как это? Но ведь Шир по сути предал вас?

— Это не доказуемо. И потом, лучше держать его на виду, нежели отдавать в чужие руки, — усмехнулся умудренно Гир.

— И ждать, — я поцеловал Эми за его треугольничек чувствительного ушка.

— Чего? — Сес явно не понимала нас.

— Следующего шага Рада Си. Он откровенно не любит меня. Я не знаю с чем это конкретно связано, но он это выдал мне прямо в лоб, — пожал я плечами и глянул на задумчивую Сес.

— Я скажу старшей сестре.

— Зачем? — теперь уже не понял я.

— Защита вам дополнительная не помешает. Не бойтесь, я не буду рассказывать лишнее. Только то, что вписывается в запись!

— И кто у нас любимая старшая сестричка? — расплылся в хищном оскале Гир.

— Вы ее, мужики, за глаза называете Дьяволица. А вообще-то это Ада Ис — оппозиция вашего Рада Си. И когда она узнает, от какого ада и преисподней вы сегодня спасли меня, вашему Рада я не позавидую.

***

И пока мы на троих собирали челюсти с песка, так как информация о родственниках боевиков тем более такого уровня по уставу закрыта от всех — раскрыв ее, Сес тем самым дала понять насколько открыта для нас троих, войдя четвертой в наш доверительный круг... Чувство общности длилось от силы минуту, ибо, видя, как нам издалека машет Мира, давая знать, что корабль в полной исправности, и запись началась, Сес, покачивая важно бедрами, удалилась в сторону корабля.

— Они что... и правда... родные по крови? Как думаешь, командир? — отмер Гир наконец-то.

— Думаю, пора возвращаться на базу, — я поднял на руки уставшего Эми и шагнул в открывшийся для нас зев корабля. Говорить о чем-то на запись не было правильным решением. И Гир, это также прекрасно понимая, прикусил свой болтливый язык.


	4. Забытые всеми правила

На плацу были все те же протокольные лица.

Рада Си стоял чернее тучи, впрочем Ада Ис ему в этом не уступала ни на йоту. А в противовес им Дара Си был чуть краше по белизне, нежели чем покойник.

Дамы Альфа вышли первыми, сопровождая две медицинские капсулы, плывущие по воздуху на уровне моего бедра. Дабы не было лишних вопросов, я уложил во вторую Гира. Заодно, пока мы перемещались, его рану автономные медики подлатали еще лучше.

Ада бросилась к Сес и обняла ее крепко, прижимая к своей груди, что-то отчаянно шепча, а потом с разрешения Дара увела всю женскую Альфа группу за собой, на прощание кивнув мне горделиво головой.

Что ж, я удостоился признание самой дьяволицы. Это было из разряда фантастики. За своих милых девочек Ада готова была порвать любого ЭБИ, не говоря уж об их предводителе Рада. Я вообще подумывал, что ей и Дара не указ, хотя она подчинялась как раз непосредственно только ему.

Медики утащили в санитарную часть пострадавших. И я остался с младшими ЭБИ и нашим сенсором собирать шишки начальства на свою голову.

— Мне доложили, что волн было несколько… — Дара Си больше обращался к Рада, чем ко мне.

— Наши устройства сдохли на второй, — буркнул недовольно он. — А новые спутники смогли восстановить связь в том районе только спустя полчаса после боя.

— Я рад, Рер, что ваши обе группы сохранили свои жизни и относительное здоровье, — Дара кивнул мне головой и отпустил измученных Мира и Сира в казармы переодеваться.

— Насчет Сенсора? — повернулись к хмурому Рада; тому не понравилось, что младших ЭБИ отпустили через его голову.

— Он вымотан, впрочем, как и все мы, — попытался я заступиться за еле стоящего Эмили.

— Вы забываетесь, командир Омега! Это стандартная процедура, — осадил меня Рада Си, явно макнув мордой в дерьмо. — Я конечно рад за ваши хорошо налаженные любовные отношения с сенсором. Но не более того! Он также находится на службе и несет ответственность не меньше вашей.

— Что ж, Рада! Тогда, думаю, вы будете не против того, что я побеседую с Рером, пока вы лично провожаете Эмили в центр сенсоров, не так ли? — влез в наши препирательства Дара.

Рада готов был треснуть по швам, но, проглотив обиду, поклонился своему начальству как требовал того устав:

— Конечно, сер! Тем более я как раз сам собирался проводить Эмили до медчасти сенсоров. И потом, мне просто необходимо проверить состояние ЭБИ два и три группы Омега.

— Желаю удачи. Постарайтесь через час сделать мне краткий отчет по этой непростой операции. Идемте, Рер!

И меня за рукав оттащили к личным капсулам, а моего упирающегося Эмили Рада Си утянул в сторону хитросплетений коридоров буквально за шкирдяк.

«Значит, сначала сделают дубль записи мозга в главном отделе, а потом уже потащат в центр», — тяжело подумал я, но против начальства не попрешь. Это прямая дорога под военный трибунал. А будучи под следствием я не смогу помочь никому: ни себе, ни своему сенсору, ни ребятам. И я расположился в личной капсуле Дара, напротив него, собираясь составить ему навязанную мне милую компанию.

— Я горжусь тобой, мой мальчик. И счастлив, что не ошибся в тебе, сделав тебя командиром Омега.

Капсула набрала скорость до пятиста километров в час и, судя по моей зрительной памяти, закружилась по бесконечной замкнутой кривой.

— Ты все правильно понял, только здесь нет подслушивающих устройств. И мы сможем поговорить по душам, — кивнули мне и, нажав на панель, заказали дорогого вина и закусок. — Угощайся, — мне протянули наполненный бокал сладкого игристого и нежно улыбнулись. — Как тебе Эмили?

— Нормально, — буркнул я, отпивая глоток и пробуя на вкус.

— Если кошачьи ушки и хвостик лишние — можно купировать, хотя это уменьшит на десять процентов его восприятие.

Я передернулся в душе, откровенно не понимая, зачем уродовать то, что уже создано.

— Я сказал — нормально.

— Хм-ммм, судя по результатам сканирования его половой системы, ты единственный его мужчина. И также ты уже обнаружил его нежную маточку. И как тебе трахать туда нашего милого сенсора, а?

Я только вздохнул, а что тут скажешь? Я ведь и правда подсел на этот вид секса, так как никогда не испытывал ни с кем похожего даже близко, как с этим юношей с кошачьими ушками и хвостиком.

— Это была моя идея — поместить вход во влагалище сзади его простаты, в заднице, дабы угодить тебе, мой мальчик. Ты же понимаешь, сенсоры все гермафродиты. Хотя всегда один из полов у них преобладает над другим. И Эмили, конечно, все же больше мальчик, нежели девочка. Так что наслаждайся!

И ни слова, что он может от меня забеременеть. Вот, сукин сын.

— А теперь поговорим о твоей группе. Мне кажется, что твои ЭБИ четыре и пять слишком слабы для нее.

— Они только закончили специализированный лицей, что же вы хотели? — пожал я лениво плечами.

— Конечно, я через час буду в курсе всего, что творилось сегодня в вашем неравном бою, но может… ты ответишь мне сейчас на ряд вопросов? — Отпили от своего бокала и закусили фруктами. — Всегда любил виноград.

— К вашим услугам, — поклонился я чуть головой и приготовился к такому непринужденному допросу.

— Сколько было волн?

— Четыре.

— ЧТО?

Интересно смотреть на лицо Дара Си. Лицо, которое никогда не показывало настоящих эмоций, резко потемнело и покрылось испариной.

— Как такое… возможно?

— Мне бы тоже хотелось это узнать, сер, — я отсалютовал бокалом вина своему главному шефу и тоже откусил от кисти винограда и не по жабке. — Вы правы, виноград после смертельной битвы… просто класс!

— Погоди… — помахал Дара Си рукой и посчитал вслух, — четыре по три… Господи, это же двенадцать… Как же вы умудрились выжить… в таких условиях? Это просто невозможно!

— Невозможно? Это не то слово, сер. Мне вот тоже интересно, почему отослали только нашу группу? И потом, почему четыре раза и по три. Конечно, вы скоро узнаете все, что было в бою, как только перестанете мучить моего смертельно уставшего сенсора. Но картина боя была совершенна иной, нежели вы можете себе представить, — усмехнулся горько я.

— Доложи кратко.

— Было всего три волны, предшествующие появлению огненных вихрей. Но количество огненных смертей увеличивалась в прогрессии.

— Прогрессии? — уточнили у меня заплетающимся голосом.

— Да! Три, шесть, девять.

На девяти Дара Си поставил бокал на столик и отодвинул резко от себя.

— Как вы вообще умудрились победить?

— Очень просто. Эмили смог заметить изменение звукового спектра перед самым раскрытием порталов. Я туда стрелял своими ментальными лучами, как по наводке, рассчитывая время открытия. Таким образом вихри взрывались, находясь в нестабильном состоянии — во время перехода и сила взрыва закрывала порталы, захлопываясь с той стороны. Вот и все.

— Но девять, неужели ты их захлопнул все? — не веря моим словам.

— Нет… конечно, иначе у меня не было бы ранений среди личного состава. Первые три не смогли прорваться вообще, после второй волны в нашу вселенную смогли пройти только два. Один из них ранил Гира. После третьей волны мне удалось нейтрализовать только пять, а четыре… я тогда думал, что этот бой для меня будет последним, — тяжело вздохнул я. Скрывать то, что записано, было глупо. Нужно было только выставить второстепенное для начальства и спрятать главное.

— Значит, Шир получил ранение в последнем бою?

— Да. И еще волны были необычной конфигурации. Первые три — в виде креста, причем вертикальная перекладина не была стационарной.

— То есть?

— Она перемещалась из стороны в сторону, пока волна двигалась вперед. Думаю, как раз из-за нее несколько месяцев назад погибла женская составляющая моей группы.

— Но в этот раз вы ее учли, — кивнул Дара Си и переспросил снова. — Кто ее высчитал? Новый сенсор?

— Да, я сам сначала не поверил, ибо на старой записи ее совершенно не видно, лишь слабую тень. Но он смог проанализировать и найти ответ.

— Тогда, как погиб ваш командир с ЭБИ пять и сенсором… У вас есть версия?

— Да, дело в замыкающей волне. Она была в виде креста с дополнительными планками.

— Дополнительные планки?

— Да как звезда, в виде восьми лучей.

Дара Си вздрогнул, посмотрел на меня крайне задумчивым взором.

— Вы можете вспомнить, в первый раз… тогда… была завершающая волна? Или нет?

— Думаю, да… но мы ее не видели и уж тем более не почувствовали. Тогда… мы так были измотаны боем, практически до смерти, и последний огненный Вихрь очень далеко нас увел от корабля. А когда мы вернулись, то даже не нашли следов от мужской составляющей капсулы. Словно она испарилась. Хотя женская была смята в лепешку шлака у наших ног.

Я очнулся от болезненного воспоминания и глянул на бледного Дара Си.

— Как вы умудрились уйти от завершающей волны?

— Никак… нас спас Эмили.

Дара Си замолчал на несколько минут, а потом поменял курс корабля.

— Думаю, мальчик слишком устал за этот бой. И не стоит его подвергать стандартной процедуре дважды. И еще, я подумаю, как переформировать вашу группу. Потому что вы пока единственные, кто может сражаться с таким смертельным врагом.

***

В центр сенсоров обычно ЭБИ не пускают, даже если ты командир своей группы. Для этих ученых крыс мы словно мокрицы с гипертрофированными мышцами. Но перед Дара Си распахиваются любые двери.

Я вошел за ним в темное помещение, отделенное прозрачным экраном, и ужаснулся. Через перегородку в комнате с жутко ярким светом, лившемся со всех сторон, на кресле со странной конфигурации, с широко раздвинутыми ногами и руками, с зафиксированными намертво конечностями в том числе и хвостом был распят несчастный Эмили.

Я пригляделся к его обнаженному телу, по которому проходили слабые волны электроразрядов, и не выдержал:

— Это же настоящая пытка!

— Не совсем, такая частота энергоимпульсов позволяет считывать с сенсоров дополнительную информацию, даже мышечную память. Ее накладывают на отпечаток мысленных импульсов и получают полную картину всего боя, — заверил меня Дара Си со знанием дела.

— Но ему же… больно?

— Каждый жертвует чем-то ради великой цели, — ухмыльнулись мне и кивнули на моего несчастного сенсора.

— Ну вот, потерял сознание. Самое то!

Я с ужасом глянул на тонкое тело, обвитое датчиками и странными щупальцами, вставленными во все доступные дырки моего мальчика, и сжал до боли кулаки.

— Поэтому обычно ЭБИ такое не показывают. Для вас это непривычно и шокирующе. Так как вы часто связаны с сенсорами как секс-партнеры. Но для них самих это обыденный стандарт. Но сегодня я пойду вам навстречу.

Дара Си прошел через экран, отделяющий темную часть комнаты от освещенной, и подал сигнал.

Люди в серебристой спецодеждах тут же засуетились вокруг невменяемого Эмили, снимая с его обмякшего тела все эти чертовы датчики и устройства. И через несколько минут моего мальчика завернули в свободный халат. А после попытались привести в чувство легкими пощечинами по щекам.

Но видя, как я напряжен через край от каждого удара по личику моего котенка, Дара Си остановил этих палачей.

— Не стоит! Просто отдайте сенсора его командиру.

А когда я забрал легкое тело к себе на руки, проводили до парковки личного транспорта.

— Рер, вы ведь знаете, сенсоры не имеют статуса людей.

— Знаю, и это бесит меня более всего. Ведь души у нас одинаковые! Что у них, что у нас.

— Вы в этом уверены? Хотя ваша идея не нова, — ухмыльнулись мне, открывая дверь, а потом намекнули, игриво подмигнув. — Но есть выход. И вы можете догадаться какой, когда сенсора возводят в ранг человека. Подумайте на досуге! А я проверю в следующий раз вашу догадку.

Дара Си сам захлопнул за нами дверь и помахал приветливо рукой. А я как последний идиот смотрел на удаляющуюся платформу и одинокую величественную фигуру на ней, пока наша капсула не свернула по кривой.

***

Мой мальчик просыпался дважды: пил воду и снова проваливался в глубокий сон, пока меня по связи через два часа не вызвал злой как сам дьявол Рада Си:

— Рер, собирайтесь, и чтоб через десять минут ваша жопа была в головном офисе! Ваш сенсор пришел в себя?

— Нет, он до сих пор слишком слаб.

— Хм-ммм, тогда я жду только вас. И живо-живо! Вы просто не представляете, какого черта тут творится! — прорычали мне с голограммы прямо в лицо.

Я поцеловал Эмили и, оставив ему запись на случай если он проснется, впрыгнул в личный снаряд Рада Си, что прибыл ко мне через несколько минут после звонка.

И вот в означенное время я вошел в залу, в которой обычно проводились все совещания повышенной секретности. И… о, дежавю.

Словно и не уезжал никуда.

Поскольку лица были все те же, только красок в них резко поубавилось, причем тона как-то сместились в зеленый спектр. И даже Ада была не в своей тарелке, что уж говорить о других. И еще кроме Дара и Рада тут присутствовал один незнакомый мужчина с каштановыми волосами и серыми глазами. Его я видел впервые, и, судя по серебристой расцветки спец одежды, он прибыл прямиком из Центра Сенсоров.

— Рер, присаживайтесь! — скомандовал Дара Си мне, и я под хруст зубов Рада уселся напротив этого специалиста по сенсорам, что буквально сверлил меня блеклым взглядом своих прозрачно-серых глазок. Если бы не этот полинялый взгляд, я бы сказал, что мужчина красив, но явно не в моем вкусе. Потому что я не трахаюсь с падальщиками. А после того, как сегодня увидел пытки Эмили, весь центр сенсоров для меня стал крысиной норой палачей и любителей мертвечины.

— Что ж, начнем! — повысил голос Рада Си, поправляя свой длинный хвост серебристых волос, как его заткнул Дара Си. Он тоже провел невзначай по своим черно-белым волосам, что гротескной расцветкой напоминали мне вымершего до последней мировой войны скунса.

— Извините, Рада Си, конечно это ваше подразделение и вы тут хозяин, но я сам. И еще, знакомьтесь!

Дара даже не обратил на страшный скрежет эмали зубов Рада Си и указал на того самого специалиста по падали, представляя:

— Это верховный кудесник, возглавляющий все проекты, связанные с улучшением наших сенсоров. Третья рука Бога — Сэмюэль! И седьмая версия, что сейчас является единственным прототипом и работает у нас в группе Омега, является его разработкой. Итак! — Дара Си оглядел нас тяжелым взглядом карих глаз по кругу, называя регалии каждого, и остановился снова на Верховном Кудеснике. — Сэмюэль, вы позволите?

Вот тут я догнал! Третья рука Бога, да ведь он на порядок выше Дара Си. И меня впервые тряхнуло от неосознанного шкурного страха.

— Благодарю! — получил Дара Си разрешение от руки Бога и продолжил: — Вы все ознакомились с мыслезаписью сенсора Омега группы. Но в связи с тем, что вопросов стало еще больше, чем было, я созвал закрытый совет! Ада Ис, почему ваша сестра Сес и ее сенсор отсутствуют?

— Сес не в состоянии пошевелить даже рукой. Конечно, в отличие от двух пострадавших она была на ногах по прибытию. Но напряжение последнего боя, в котором она сама участвовала как боец, пошатнуло ее здоровье. Ее госпитализировали час тому назад. Более того, госпитализации подверглись все члены ее группы. У всех обнаружен повышенный фон радиации, крайняя мышечная, энергетическая и нервная усталость. Будто всех пропустили через мясорубку. Что же касается сенсора Езили, то с ней совершенно что-то не так. Словно ее мысли и мозг стерли губкой. Мы сначала не обратили внимание, так как она была на ногах и даже отвечала на вопросы… Но когда Езили не смогла воспользоваться гравитационным лифтом в нашем здании, мы заподозрили неладное. Ее тут же увезли в центр сенсоров. Но о ее состоянии нам ничего не доложили, а когда я лично приехала в центр, мне лично нагрубили, сказав в резкой форме, что это не моя компетенция и не мое дело!

— О, мадам, — расплылся в слащавой улыбке Рука Бога. — Я могу объяснить, что случилось с сенсором женской группы Альфа. Не судите строго, но это правда была до сих пор закрытой информацией по новым разработкам. И наши сотрудники не могли ее докладывать чиновнику вашего уровня. Но полчаса назад я получил разрешение поставить вас в известность и рассказать о некоторых моментах, которые вам были неизвестны. Так вот! Сенсор седьмого порядка в критических ситуациях, объединяясь с другим сенсором, полностью сливается с его энергосистемой, становясь единым целым.

— Хм, это и так было известно! Не считайте меня дурой! — прорычала Ада Ис.

— Я вас и не считал дурой. Просто вы не до конца понимаете: подключение и слияние это разные вещи. Совершенно другой уровень взаимодействия. При первом режиме, что обычен для сенсоров пятого и шестого порядка, которыми оснащены все группы ЭБИ и ИБЭ, сенсоры подключаются сознанием и корректируют обе группы: мужскую и женскую — как единое целое, словно это общий организм. Но при этом они не обмениваются энергией и не могут ее заимствовать. Сенсор же седьмого поколения может отбирать энергию и перераспределять по общей системе туда, где она наиболее важна в данном случае.

— Хотите сказать, что в критическом случае сенсор мужской команды Омега забрал через сенсора женской команды Альфа всю биоэнергию и перераспределил ее?

— Ну да. А для чего нужна женская составляющая, как не помогать и страховать мужскую, обеспечивая ее тыл? Если бы он не сделал это, все были бы мертвы! А так вышел из рабочего состояния только устаревший сенсор шестого уровня. Более того, если бы оба сенсора были новой модификации, то не произошло бы такого перемыкания и выгорания нервных окончаний у сенсора женской команды.

— Но это бесчеловечно! — прошипела Ада Ис.

— Напомню вам. Сенсоры не люди, мадам! Судя по записи и предварительного рассмотрения дела, Эмили среди всех сенсоров оказался на высоте. Из людей не погиб никто. Не спорю, он высосал женскую составляющую команды до нуля, но не всю, иначе бы Сес просто не смогла бы биться против этих огненных вихрей. Он спас и сам корабль с женской составляющей, а также все дорогостоящее оборудование, что было на нем. А кроме того и всю мужскую группу Омега, когда обрушилась последняя четвертая волна.

Ада захлопнула челюсть и, сжав кулаки, прошипела:

— Езили можно восстановить?

— Можно теоретически, но только зачем? Бог дал отмашку, и теперь с завтрашнего дня в дело входит директива о постепенной замене всех сенсоров боевых групп на новую — восьмую модификацию с дополнением генов животных.

— Погодите, но Эмили это же седьмая модификация? — перебил я.

— Ну! — развел каштановолосый руками и игриво мне подмигнул. — Седьмая создавалась, как я понял, исключительно для вас и с подачи Дара Си. Ибо только вы среди командиров боевых групп предпочитаете мальчиков. Но не волнуйтесь так, восьмая будет отличаться от седьмой только гениталиями, все-таки женские половые губы под яичками будут смотреться гармоничнее, нежели торчащие в прямой кишке. И еще мы решили отказаться от кошачьей составляющей. Теперь будут включать ДНК собак и обезьян. Обе эти группы тоже неплохие сенсоры, но главное — они более открыты и дружелюбны. Коты все же единоличники и служат одному хозяину, которого выберут. В случае с восьмой модификацией мы хотим изменить характер и привязанность сенсора. По сути дела сенсоры будут одинаково любить всех!

— Любить? — поднял черную бровь Дара Си.

— А почему бы и нет? Хотя я не так выразился — они будут привязаны ко всем окружающим их людям. А не к одному человеку, вот и все.

— Вы бы еще ДНК дельфинов бы туда сунули, — хмыкнул Рада Си и увидел ошеломленный взгляд Сэмюэля.

— Бог отклонил этот вариант. Хотя в данном случает надзор и контроль над сенсорами был бы просто идеальным. Сами подумайте — новые Ихтиандры, которые не смогут долго жить без чистейшей воды. Идеальное оружие и полностью контролируемое нами, если учесть, что в природе чистой воды уже давно не существует. Но, увы, с точки зрения экономии это расточительно.

— И когда группа Альфа получит нового сенсора? — Ада Ис прервала бурные высказывания по поводу несостоявшихся русалов.

— Им через неделю дадут из запасников старую модель шесть, но к концу этого года начнут поступать уже восьмые модели. Полусобаки и полумакаки, думаю, вашим девочкам понравятся. Тем более мы решили не подавлять, как делали раньше, одну из половых систем. Эти сенсоры будут обладать как мужскими, так и женскими гениталиями. И, естественно, мы будем учитывать вкусы командиров! — На меня бросили горячий взгляд. — Все-таки индивидуальный подход, как с Рером, дал небывалые положительные плоды. Этот опыт надо учитывать! Посему каждой группе нужно будет составить список черт, которые они захотят увидеть у своих сенсоров, — усмехнулся Сэмюэль, снова прожигая меня своим серым взором. — Вплоть до длины члена и глубины влагалища. Ну и так по мелочи: цвет глаз, волос, пушистость хвоста.

— Год? Неужели так надо мало времени, чтобы вырастить сенсора? — опять я влез не в свои дела.

— Хм-ммм, конечно вы не в курсе. Хотя все остальные присутствующие это прекрасно знают. Но личинка сенсоров развивается примерно пять лет в особой оболочке, словно грозди плодов на пуповине, в специальной жидкости. По истечении пяти лет личинка переходит в банк хранения и может там храниться десятилетиями, готовая в любой момент принять любой облик, пройти модификацию и первоначальную обкатку. Банк также позволяет в короткое время получить нужное количество сенсоров с необходимыми параметрами модификаций. На последний этап уходит примерно от полугода до года, в зависимости от того, что вы хотите получить. Таким образом, чтобы получить такого мальчишку с хвостиком и ушками, как у вас, без учета хранения в банке личинок, необходимо всего шесть лет! И вуаля — взрослый полноценный организм готов, который может как работать в вашей команде, отвечая всем требованиям сенсора, так и принимать своими гениталиями ваш член, как первоклассный любовник. Правда, удобно?

Мне игриво подмигнули и я снова не вытерпел:

— А что же будет с теми сенсорами… которые устарели или вышли из строя?

— Рер, отставить эти детсадовские разговоры! — прорычал Рада Си, но его остановил Рука Бога.

— Ну почему же, очень интересная точка зрения. Вы, мой мальчик, вообще единственный из людей, кто задумался над этим вопросом. Но я вам отвечу. Мы не уничтожаем сломавшиеся устаревшие игрушки. Части устаревшим версиям предоставят офисную работу. Вы разве не замечали, что даже в вашем офисе много старых модификаций сенсоров?

— Сенсоров? — не понял я, как Рада Си хлопнул себя по лбу, Дара Си усмехнулся, а Ада Ис надула губки. Я же как последний кретин смотрел на Кудесника.

— Конечно! Просто первые модели были более женственны и включали по большей части только внутренние органы мужской системы. Если посмотрите их гениталии, то разве что наличие более крупного клитора и расположение уретрального канала в нем выдаст в них гермафродитов. Мы тогда даже яички умудрились спрятать внутри тела. Так что практически все женщины в нашей системе — бывшие сенсоры. Это удобно и выгодно компании. Им не платится заработная плата, да и все мед обследование проводится в центре сенсоров. Заодно там же снимаются показатели мыслезаписи. Вы просто не представляете, как мы за счет них экономим на электронике, подслушивающих устройствах камерах и прочем. И потом весь штат сотрудников системы слежения, записывающий информацию центр, аналитический отдел состоят только из них.

Меня оглядели прицеливающими глазами и добили контрольным:

— Вышедшие из строя живут в специальном исследовательском пансионе. Мы исследуем причины их повреждения, пытаемся даже лечить и учитываем их ошибки поведения в будущих разработках.

— Понятно… сенсоры у вас как любимые лабораторные бесправные мышки, которых вы создали и всю их жизнь ставите на них бесконечные эксперименты.

Сэмюэль развел руками.

— Что сказать? Они идеальный исследовательский материал. Словно глина в руках гончара, которой мы придаем форму! И последняя такая мышка очень даже пришлась вам по вкусу, так что я не понимаю ваши недовольства.

— Рер, — прервал нашу словесную дуэль Рада Си. — По-моему, вы и так получили исчерпывающий ответ. Не спрашивайте у Кудесника элементарные вещи, на которые я могу вам и так дать полную информацию. Вернемся к нашему собранию!

Но его конец сразу же подмял под себя в словесном поединке Дара Си:

— Именно! Второй не менее важный вопрос это то, что ЭБИ три в вашей команде потерял память.

— Что, также, как и наша Езили? — охнула Ада Ис.

— Нет, он не помнит только последнюю неделю. В остальном он полностью здоров. И еще во всех записях ЭБИ присутствуют прерывающиеся мелькания огненных вихрей. Хотя, как я понял, Мир и Сир не участвовали напрямую в сражении.

Я хмыкнул, сделал задумчивый глубокомыслящий вид и стал нести полную околесицу, пытаясь запутать всех:

— Да, я не заставлял их напрямую нападать на вихри, но они все время были на подхвате Шира, Гира и меня.

— Мелькания слишком близки, неужели эти салаги сунулись близко так к этим монстрам? — уточнил въедливо Дара Си.

— Ну-ууу… бывало по-разному. Мне, честно говоря, не было времени следить за ними. Но то, что они уделали говном свои костюмы изнутри, говорит о том, что иногда все же они были весьма на близком расстоянии от вихрей.

— Вам не кажется, что как командир вы некомпетентны? Не следить за своими подчиненными и подвергать их неоправданному риску во время боя… — начал Рада Си, как я его перебил сам:

— Тогда это в первую очередь относится к вам, Рада Си. Посылать одну единственную команду на борьбу с таким количеством огненных вихрей? Только потому, что трое из ее состава уже сталкивались с подобным противником и не умудрились сдохнуть?

— Молчать! — заорал Рада Си.

— Согласна на все сто с ЭБИ один! — заступилась за меня Ада Ис.

— Поддерживаю мнение Ада Ис, — поднял руку Кудесник. — Дара Си, почему в этом квадрате оказалась только один боевой расчет? А не два или три, к примеру?

Дара Си побледнел, и я вдруг отчетливо понял, что директива по поводу засылки нас в единственном числе против этих жутких монстров была даже не решением Рада или Дара. Она была свыше, может продиктована самим Богом или одной из их рук.

И теперь все ждали, обнародует этот факт Дара Си или спустит все по тормозам. Не уточняя, чья это была директива. И этот скунс дал по тормозам, вдаваясь минут на тридцать в полной мутной воде и обвешиваясь непонятными терминами, почему именно была выбрана наша группа и почему она была одна. И последним ебнутым аргументом было то, что никто не знал, что волн будет четыре. Потом еще долго жевали сопли по поводу модернизации моей группы и всех боевых расчетов вцелом, решая меня вместе с сенсором перевести в мужскую Альфу… Или часть Альфы запихнуть под моим началом как командира Омеги. Все это растянулось на час с лишним. И уже никто не вспоминал как странные мелькания вихрей в записях, так и то, что Шир вдруг резко потерял память, а Езили вообще перестала существовать как полноценный сенсор.

Я тупо слушал весь этот гул, пытаясь отгородиться от постоянного на мне голодного взгляда Кудесника Бога. Как наконец-то спросили моего мнения.

— Вы хотите мне заменить Мира и Сира? — уточнил я, всплывая из своих далеких мыслей.

— И еще Шира, — буркнул Рада Си.

— А его почему? Он вполне хорошо справлялся с огненными вихрями, — оскалился я, думая, что эту заразу стоит придержать у себя под боком, дабы не одарить таким говняным счастьем другую группу. А вдруг там Шир тоже что-нибудь выдаст, и тогда вся информация о наших стычках всплывет. Или вообще, его непонятное поведение приведет к гибели группы. А я ведь даже не выяснил, кто из начальства за ним стоит.

— По показателям боев он слабее любого из ЭБИ Альфы, — объяснил мне устало Рада Си.

— Но у него есть опыт войны с огненными вихрями, а, как я знаю, Альфа в таких заварушках не участвовала.

— Я не против! — поднял руку Дара Си. — Я доверяю мнению командира Омега.

— Зато я — против! Мы собираемся создать самую сильную группу, которая будет затыкать все бреши в нашей обороне, пока другие группы проходят перегруппировку с заменой сенсоров на новые модификации! — прорычал Рада.

— Тогда почему не создать группу, напичканную одними командирами, и назвать ее к примеру нулевой, ослабив тем самым все остальные линии обороны? — съязвила Ада Ис.

— Не перегибайте палку, Ада! — встал теперь уже в позу Рада.

Я оглядел собрание и решил хотя бы на время задержать Шира у себя под боком:

— Хотя бы придержите его у меня в группе, пока я не обкатаю двух других ЭБИ, — пришлось добавить просящих ноток в голосе и сделать щенячьи глазки.

— А вот это дело, малыш! Одобрено! — прервал наше противостояние Кудесник, масляно мне улыбаясь.

И на такой высокой ноте собрание закончилось, а еще утвердили, что этот месяц мы работаем с женской командой Бета, пока не восстановятся Альфа, и не утрясется вопрос с временным сенсором шестого поколения для них.

Я тяжело вздохнул и подумал, что после того, как погибла наша женская Омега, новая команда Омеги из молоденьких девчушек еще ни разу не вступала в настоящий бой. Так как их стажировка даже не подошла к концу. Да и когда они наконец-то смогут полноценно работать в условиях боя, их уровень и наш мужской Омеги будут попросту несовместимы.

На выходе из зала меня тормознул Рада Си.

— Смотри, мордой не тресни от счастья по швам. И помни, Третья Длань Бога это тебе не пушистый и белый Дара Си!

— О чем вы… сер? — выдавил я из себя.

— Да так, ни о чем. А теперь марш домой, у вас отпуск три дня. На четвертый чтобы вместе с Эмили и Гиром были на нашей крытой тренировочной базе. Прикинем вам новых претендентов в команду, — пояснили мне, а потом умело послали с поручением, как только увидели, как в нашу сторону направил свои стопы этот чертов Сэмюэль, полыхая своими странными глазами.

Да я и сам не желал с ним склизкого разговора тет-а-тет. Посему под подаренным мне предлогом вдруг резко подобревшего ко мне Рада Си смылся до дома, где до сих пор в моей кровати спал без задних ног умученный своей непростой жизнью сенсора Эмили. И, как я надеялся, видел совершенно человеческие сладкие сны. А не очередные кошмары, навязанные этими палачами в сером.


	5. Чужие обоснования

— Все еще больно?

Я осторожно проник в самое сладостное местечко моего Эмили, чувствуя, как он содрогается и накрывает меня совместной волной боли. Но вот короткое обжигающее влагалище пройдено, и я вместе со своим сенсором опрокидываюсь резко в страну грез, деля на двоих настоящее блаженство.

— Больно только до тех пор, пока ты не проникаешь в саму матку, — подтвердили мои ощущения, кайфуя.

Я же, сделав пару толчков в нашу совместную «ловушку» нирваны, подал обратно назад и занялся полированием попки моего Эмили.

— А если я тебе массирую простату? — поинтересовался я, чувствуя, что кайф чуть спал, а затем стал носить немного другие оттенки: острое возбуждение вперемешку с небольшой тягучей болью.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Эмили, находясь со мной в таком тесном контакте, не мог меня понять. Ибо прекрасно знал, что я и так все чувствую и буквально слышу все его мысли даже без усилительной сферы.

— Чтобы знать точно, как доставить тебе наслаждение, мой сладкий, — огорошил я его и, накрыв торчащий член юноши рукой, заставил его болезненно слить. А после взорвался потоком семени в нем сам.

Эмили затравлено молчал, наблюдая, как я обтираю себя и его специальной влажной впитывающей салфеткой и заставляю подняться на ноги.

— Что-то мы залежались. Ай-да, погуляем!

— В парк? — раскрыли бордовые зрачки вновь, как во время своего вымученного мною оргазма, удерживая себя силком от сканирования нашего пространства. Так как такой открытый шаг будет воспринят начальством как преднамеренная агрессия.

— Ага, ты когда-нибудь кормил голубей?

— Нет! — подрываясь радостно за одеждой, словно шкодливый ребенок.

Только в парке мальчик заметил:

— Неужели у тебя поставили прослушку?

— Думаю да, потому что, когда я вернулся, пара секретных моих «печатей» была свернута. Да и вещи... понимаешь, если бы я не был... сенсором, как считаешь ты, я бы возможно и не заметил, что их держали в руках чужие люди.

— И что теперь делать? — Юноша носками подпинывал опавшую листву, держа свои руки в карманах.

— Думаю, устроим генеральную уборку. И свернем им шею! А пока дома у меня лишних слов лучше не говорить. Ты подчистил запись Мира и Сира?

— Можно сказать и так, вообще-то саму их память, — кивнул мне рассеяно Эми и предупредил: — И Сес тоже, посему она не в курсе, что ты трахал Шира, когда я сканировал его мозг. Но я ей оставил воспоминания о нападении на тебя твоего ЭБИ три. На всякий случай, вдруг понадобится свидетель. А также о странном штампе на его скафандре.

— А Гиру?

— Ему память я не трогал, только вырезал определенные моменты в мыслезаписи боя. Это из разряда: он моргнул, повернул голову в другую сторону и прочее.

— А ты умеешь заметать следы. Единственное... мне очень жаль Езили.

— Мне тоже, но выбор был невелик. Либо я забрал бы последнюю энергетику женской команды через нее, спалив ей нервы. Либо мы всем скопом были бы в другом мире. Как думаешь, загробный мир есть? И как там относятся к несовсем людям?

Я прижал его к себе за узкие плечи и, притянув ближе, поцеловал. Забив на то, что в парке полно народу, и многие хотя и обегают нас стороной, но пялятся издалека. Еще бы! ЭБИ на праздной прогулке, да еще и с юношей из гражданских. Эмили как прилежный ученик натянул на свои кошачьи ушки капюшон.

— Смотрят же! — буркнули мне, но прижались еще сильнее.

— А мне плевать. Пусть таращатся! Ай-да, к реке?

Я потянул его глубже, продолжая беседу.

— Это правда, что на твое создание ушло только шесть лет, если не учитывать стазис личинки?

На меня уставили золото глаз, а потом распахнули бордовые зрачки на пару секунд.

— Шокирует, да? Но если тебе дадут изучить мои документы, удивишься куда больше. По ним я точно старше всех вас, и мне пятьдесят шесть лет.

— Ого, — присвистнул я, кивая головой. — Еще бы не шокировало, просто от нас это скрывали. И как это быть пять лет растущей личинкой? Про стазис не спрашиваю, наверняка дрых без задних ног.

— Это настоящее блаженство! Представь, как быть в лоне матери, которая защищает тебя от всего: невзгод, тревог, боли... Просто нескончаемая нирвана. И в тоже время постижение мира. Пока ты личинка, тебя обучают, ты узнаешь все, что тебе нужно, прямо в утробе, окруженный любящей жидкостью со всех сторон. Тепло, нежно, свободно, словно поют колыбельную о нескончаемой любви. Затем идет длительная пора прекрасных снов в стазисе, а после тебя помещают в отдельный резервуар и за пару месяцев окончательно формируют облик. Так я обзавелся ушками кошки и хвостиком, а затем случаются роды... Это ужасно.

Эмили передернул плечами и задрожал у меня в руках.

— Тебе отсекаю пуповину и убирают жидкость... Первая боль, легкие переходят на воздушный режим, живот скручивается от голода. И ты осознаешь, что придется жить в безжидкостном пространстве. Боли становится все больше и больше, она затопляет тебя всего. Холод, страх, чужие липкие прикосновения. Начинается последний этап — обкатка тебя как модели... ежедневные осмотры. Когда к тебе залезают внутрь, словно ищут душу. И бьют разрядами тока, заставляя мышцы сокращаться, работать. Усиливая их подвижность, мощь, скорость. Развивая насильно до бесконечности мозг, разум, телепатическую силу воздействия...

Эмили замолчал.

— Это правда, что старые модели потом работают в других отделах центров?

— Ну да... их даже в Центре Сенсоров напихано как селедок в бочке. С ними труднее всего. Трудно что-то утаить, скрыть. Так как они сами прошли через это. И настолько ревностно служат... так безоговорочно не подчиняется начальству ни один человек.

Мы вышли к речке со странным цветом воды и воняющей смесью чего-то химического. Цинк, фенолы, органика... Я по запаху определил чуть ли не всю таблицу Менделеева. И отметил, что возле самой речки зелень слишком чахлая и болезненная, несущая явные признаки извращенных мутаций.

— Дара Си намекнул, что существует один прецедент, когда сенсора приравнивают к статусу человека... — У Эмили распахнулись зрачки так, словно во время оргазма, когда я его нежную матку натягиваю на свой член. — Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом?

— Нет... и я не знаю ни одного сенсора, которого приравняли бы по правам к человеку, — свято заверили меня, захлопнув свою бордовость обратно. — Но не думаю, что Дара Си шутил с тобой, — помялся Эмили. 

— Может, ты слишком юн? А это из разряда закрытой информации?

— Может... тогда я не смогу в открытую спросить об этом у сенсоров старых моделей, — вздохнули под боком, и мы отправились обратно домой.

***

А потом разыграли целую генеральную уборку, вернее маленькую катастрофу местного масштаба, включая небольшой пожар, запуск противопожарной системы и пенный потоп. Таким образом, свернув как минимум двадцать подслушивающих и сканирующий устройств размером меньше спичечной головки.

Правда никто мне «фи» не предъявил, но Эмили, когда мы очистили часть моего дома, осторожно просканировал своим мозгом еще на раз все наше пространство и нашел дополнительные в садике рядом с ним, на чердаке, а также упущенные мною в спальне и гостиной. Посему мы еще раз «прибрали» дом от подвала до чердака. И решили громко вслух, что по раннему утру приведем в порядок траву и деревья возле дома.

За ночь все устройства слежки из сада исчезли.

— Хм, сами убрали, ну надо же.

— Это нарушает твои права как человека! — Эмили надевал свою рабочую одежду; пора было отправляться на тренировочные полигоны. Три дня отпуска пролетели словно сон.

— Рада, Дара или этот чертов Сэмюэль? — буркнул я, как увидел, что мой котик при упоминании последнего человека побелел, хватаясь за косяк рукой.

— Третья Рука Бога... был у нас в отделении?

— Да, ты его знаешь? — Я прижал к себе трясущегося юношу.

— Кто ж не знает этого палача? Его пытки над сенсорами... самые извращенные и изощренные. Именно он, сам лично мне вводил препараты женских гормонов, дабы сделать мою матку и влагалище такими. И я его очень боюсь, Ререрик, ты просто не знаешь... какой это страшный человек.

У меня зарылись на груди, обливаясь самыми неподдельными слезами. А я всерьез задумался, почему же нужно было лично Руке Бога таким заниматься? А главное, зачем? И кому пришло в голову получить от меня ребенка, рожденного сенсором? Таким довольно странным и противоестественным способом.

***

— Ну, надо же, какая милая зверушка!

Командир Альфа - Жер, был в не слишком хороших со мной отношениях, впрочем он вообще не был в хороших отношениях с мужчинами, а уж тем более с командирами других боевых отрядов. А если учитывать, что мы в последнее время перетянули их женщин группы Альфы на себя, и теперь еще двоих из его состава ЭБИ отдавали лично мне, то и вовсе можно было вешаться на собственных яйцах от его язвительности и скабрезности.

Против начальства он пойти в открытую не мог, посему оставалось доставать меня по мелочевке.

— Всякие про тебя ходили слухи. О любви к мужчинам и прочее... Но, вроде до зоофилии ты ранее не опускался? Рер!

Эмили попытались схватить за руку, но наткнулись на мою грудь в спецскафандре.

— Поосторожней, Жер! Кстати, через полгода твой сенсор тоже будет с хвостом. Так что дерзай, составляй список его черт, а я посмотрю на твой изощренный вкус.

— Ха-ха! Смешно! — наиграно выдавили мне, а потом уточнили. — Это он спас наших девочек?

— Да, но ценой Езили, — подтвердил я.

— Езили - тьфу! Выдадут другую, третью, четвертую. Хм-ммм, и все же он у тебя мальчик. Значит, я прав насчет твоей любви к мужчинам? — оценили прижимающегося к моей спине робкого Эмили.

— Я этого никогда не скрывал, — развел я руками.

— Хреново! Бедные мои ЭБИ два и три, впрочем мне тоже не сахарно. Забрать у меня самых сильных.

Этот черноволосый смуглый мачо откинулся на опору стойки и картинно сложил руки на груди.

— Ты думаешь, мне легко? Команда есть команда. Я еле уговорил оставить мне Шира, хотя бы на время тренировок.

— Вашу ж мать! То есть у меня могут забрать еще одного?

— Вряд ли, но не факт. Я вообще думал, мне дадут по одному из Альфы и Беты групп, но твои ребята оказались сильнее Беты — гордись!

Жер от моих поддевок только фыркнул. Мол, чем гордиться? Воспитал мальчиков под себя, а их наглым образом отдают другому. Да еще такому изврату как я.

Я оперся рядом, перетягивая вперед Эмили и прижимая его к своей груди. Мой сенсор счастливо запыхтел, зарылся лицом мне в шею.

— М-ммм... Он всегда такой? — кивнули на Эмили.

— Вообще-то нет, но ты его пугаешь. Ему и так не слишком удобно за свой хвост и ушки. А ты со своими комплиментами!

Жер поймал хвост моего котенка и провел по всей длине до задницы, поднимая короткую лиловую шерсть дыбом.

— Прикольно, если моя будет такой.

— Эй-ей, не трогай!

— Прости-прости, но руки так и тянутся, — Жер тяжело вздохнул, выпуская хвостик дрожащего Эмили, и, лениво глядя в высокий купол, продолжил. — Я вообще-то к тебе без особых претензий, хотя так и не пойму... почему воевать с этой огненной черной смертью доверили твоей команде, а не мне.

— Ты спрашиваешь это у меня? — поднял я свою белоснежную бровь, чувствуя, как хвост котенка оплел мне талию.

— А у кого? Рада отмахнется или наорет, а еще может здорово сунуть носом в мое же несуществующее говно, если не в свое. А Дара сделает глазки, как будто — так и было и что он вообще тут не причем по большому счету. Но, несмотря на этих двух пиздюков, кое-что тебе придется сделать!

— А то я не знаю непреложных правил! А почему ты без своего сенсора?

— А на кой она мне? Это же простое мужское мочилово. Ты и я! Девочки тут посредники на хуй не нужны! Правда, Котенок? — улыбнулись плотоядно моему Эмили, а потом убили наповал: — Слушай, я хочу кролика!

— Чего? — не понял я.

— Ну сенсора — бабу кролика, чтобы того... сиськи - во! Ушки — во! И такой хвостик шикарной мохнатой пумпочкой на упругой попке, — меня оглядели прицельно и добили контрольно прямо в лоб: — А на рожу как ты!

— Чего ты ляпнул? Бабий Казанова!

— Я имел ввиду, белый, пушистый и сексуальный, а еще фиалковые глазки... Бля, Рер! И почему у тебя они яркие-фиалковые и такие большие? А еще белоснежные волосы. Ты же не сенсор, а ЭБИ! И тем более не баба.

Я тяжело вздохнул и, видя, как в тренировочный ангар входят трое, буркнул в ответ:

— Сам каждый Божий день задаюсь вопросом. И почему я не баба, хотя люблю мужиков?

Жер рассмеялся, разминая свои руки, надо было приготовился к бою, иначе его люди никогда не признают меня командиром. А после провести бой между Гиром и ЭБИ бывших подчиненных Жера, дабы установить новую цифровую иерархию в моей группе.

Гир с радостью сграбастал у меня Эмили, чмокнул его за прыскающее ушко.

— Рад тебя видеть, котенок, полностью восстановившемся. И спасибо, что спас наши любимые шкуры!

Подошедший следом Гира утонченный мужчина пожал нам всем руки и задал вопрос Жеру, а потом представился мне.

— Это новая конфигурация сенсора? Я — ЭБИ два группы Альфа, принят всего полгода назад — Юир.

Юир... я оглядел его прекрасные черты и мысленно простонал: вот на кой парню быть настолько красивым? А это сочетание светло-пепельных волос и ярко-синих глаз? А длинные стройные ноги и осиная талия, что редко встречается среди ЭБИ и их широкомасштабной внеебельной прокачкой. Меня-то все считают, к-хм, «изящным». Но этот?!

— Да, версия семь с вживлением кошачьего ДНК. Я вот теперь думаю, заказать себе девочку кролика! Круто, да? Сам тащусь от такого своего нестандартного выбора и ядреного полета ебнутой фантазии, — выдал Жер и представил мне второго своего человека: — ЭБИ три группы Альфы, Вир. В составе два года. Как ЭБИ три — полгода.

Второй тоже был смазливым, но приторно. Такие мальчики больше нравятся бабам. Но не мне. С обычной прокаченной горой мышц. Но что подкупало, он как и Юир был с естественным цветом волос, без покраски — от природы каштановым и вишневыми глазами.

— Гир — ЭБИ два группы Омега. Как ЭБИ два — пять лет, — представил я своего человека, хотя это было без особой надобности. Гира знали все, ибо в группе Омега он был старожилом, как-никак пять лет. От звонка до звонка.

— Как я понимаю, с Широм им придется провести оценивающие бои позднее?

Кивнул мне Жер, пожав ладонь Гиру, который до сих пор прижимал к себе Эмили.

— Увы, только через неделю, он все еще в госпитале. А насчет секси-крольчихи вселенский обломинго. Впрочем, как и насчет кошечки. Придется выбирать тебе, брателло, между сучкой собачкой или кривлякой мартышкой!

— Ты это серьезно? — вперили в меня карие влажные глаза.

— Вполне. Ну что, приступим? Первый бой между командирами? Пока Рада Си нам не проел плешь при своем божественном появлении здесь.

— Ага, давай, а потом наши ЭБИ два попробуют свои силы, ну а цифру четыре разыграем после выписки вашего Шира. По рукам?

— А то!

Мы оба встали в позицию нападения, поигрывая мускулами. Жер словно из воздуха соткал свои ментальные клинки. Он был единственным, кроме меня, кто не пользовался специальными разработанными инженерами кинжалами. Я же налил силу в ладонях.

— Ты до сих пор не формируешь из своей силы оружие, но почему? — не понял он, оценивая мой потенциал. — Так ведь эффективнее!

— Мне это не нужно, — заверил я его.

И понеслось.

Он был хорош, но я лучше. А еще через пару столкновений я вдруг понял, что его энергия постепенно через его кинжалы перетекает ко мне.

«Лишь бы не понял!» — подумал я про себя и глянул мельком на ошарашенного Эмили. От кровавых распахнутых зрачков моего сенсора этот факт не укрылся.

«Рер! Еще немного и они поймут...» — услышал я мысленный шепот Эми и обомлел. Так далеко? Неужели он может без физического касания и без сферы усиления достучаться до меня?

«Дурашка, я это могу только потому, что это ты!» — предупредил мои мысли Эмили, и я, усилив натиск на Жера, сломал ему его ментальные клинки, смяв их своей ладонью.

— Черт! Сдаюсь! Ты стал еще сильнее, нежели был полгода назад, — проскрипел в моих тисках Жер. Этого было достаточно, чтобы бывшие ЭБИ Альфы подчинялись безоговорочно мне.

— Ну что, парни, Юир сильнее Вира, несмотря на свое юношеское телосложение. Хотя ты тоже, Рер, далеко не здоровячек. А меня уделал в пух и прах!

А Рада, и правда, не решил сегодня казать на полигоны носа. Впрочем, зачем ему наши разборки местного, так сказать крысюкового, уровня? Против приказа с верха ни один командир не пойдет. А все, что внутри группы, не его ума дело.

Гир достал синхронно с Юиром клинки и, одев их ментальным пламенем, ринулись по нашему сдвоенному сигналу в бой.

А я с наслаждением наблюдал их прекрасную технику.

— А твой мальчик хорош! Но вот незадача... Гир более опытен, и этот бой он выиграет, — заметил я отдыхающему, вспотевшему Жеру. Мой котик снова висел на мне, обнимая хвостом и с удовольствием, как я понял, впитывал мой запах.

— Согласен! Юир и Гир физически на одном уровне. Но у твоего ЭБИ два опыта намного больше даже моего. Даже я, будучи против него в драке, на таких условиях —один на один, не смог бы предсказать исход нашего сражения, — откровенно улыбнулись мне и вытерли пот со лба.

— Ну ты меня и загонял, словно губку выпил, — буркнули мне, совершенно не понимая, насколько угадали. — Ну, вот Юир и проиграл. Но, по-моему, очень достойно! Как считаешь, Рер?

— А то, — хмыкнул я, углаживая Эми по спинке и успокаивая.

— Ну что, мужики, как насчет, сделать визит нашим дамам? — Жер предложил вспотевшим парням.

— Я не против! — Гир глянул на меня, спрашивая разрешения, и, видя мой кивок, продолжил: — Может Сес при тебе меня и не пошлет? А если и пошлет, то я не против трахнуть ее с тобой на пару, командир Альфа.

— Сес прекрасна, особенно когда ее ебут с двух сторон. Так что заметано, я в деле! — Жер хлопнул по руке Гира и вопросительно уставился на Вира и Юира. — А вы, парни? Рер, ты же их отпустишь?

— После работы я не диктую свое главенство и правила, — заметил я теперь своим уже ЭБИ.

— Здорово, тогда я с вами, парни! — подорвался Вир, но завис, видя, что Юир явно тормозит. — Юир, ты чего застрял? Ай-да! И в этот раз тебе не удастся избежать женского общества. Командир, а вы с нами? — обратились ко мне, как Жер сделал то, за что я его просто ненавижу.

— К-хм, ребятки! Мой вам последний совет как бывшего командира. Когда вы рядом с Рером, не становитесь к нему своими смазливыми задницами. Ибо он предпочитает в постели мужчин!

Я убийственно прожег ржущего Жера своими глазами, думая о том, что все-таки он весьма злопамятен.

— Как? — побелел Вир и пошел испариной.

— Как слышал, впрочем Гиру это не мешает трахать баб между ударной ездой на члене своего командира, — оскалился Жер в лицо дрожащему Виру.

— А то! — Гир подцепил под руку нашего нового ЭБИ. — Рер — прекрасный любовник! И мне с ним не менее шикарно, чем с девами. Но сегодня я хочу трахнуть Сес! Юир, так ты с нами?

Но видя, как тот уверено отрицательно качает головой, еще сильнее оскалился.

— Понятненько! Командир, хорошей вам ночки. Эмили, будь киской и уж постарайся за нас всех!

— Но как же Юир? — попытался упереться Вир, но мужики его под белы руки утащили прочь, озорно перемигиваясь и похихикивая между собой.

— Юир? — я позвал мужчину, глаза которого были скрыты тенью, так как он сильно опустил свою прекрасную голову.

— Это правда? — Юир поднял глаза и прожег полыхающей синью мои.

— То, что я предпочитаю мужчин? Да.

Я выпутался из рук Эмили и подошел к этому вдруг задрожавшему мужчине. Странно. Что же вызвало эту дрожь? Страх или возбуждение?

Я коснулся его руки и понял. И то, и другое! Предо мной был настоящий девственник. Наверно последний, потому что в наше время найти такого человека, это как переоткрыть давно вымерший вид. И этот ЭБИ только что сражался на равных с Гиром? И если бы не его молодой возраст, мог бы его даже победить.

— Так что вы мне скажите, Юир?

— Вы займетесь... со мной любовью, сер? — прошептали затравленно мне, и я его обнял.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь попробовать с мужчиной свой первый раз и тем более со мной?

— Да-ааа, я и мечтать об этом... не смел, а когда узнал, что меня отдают в группу к вам... Словно потерял весь свой ум! Я... люблю... вас.

Я прокрутил в голове пару боев, проведенных параллельно с мужской Альфой, где мы могли пересечься, но так его и не смог вспомнить. Может Юир шпион из центра? И послан верхом, дабы следить за мной? К примеру, как Шир?

«Он не врет, — Эмили подал мне свою мысль. — Я впервые встречаю кого-то из людей вокруг тебя, кто бы так же трепетно относился к тебе», — дополнили картину.

«Как кто?» — уточнил я, хотя мог бы и не спрашивать.

«Как я», — подтвердил мою догадку Эми.

«А Гир?» — попытался я вызнать правду.

«Его интересует больше секс с тобой, нежели что-то другое. Он просто приятель, любящий глубокий перепих без разницы с кем», — поставили мне все точки над i.

И я заключил Юира в свои объятья, нежно прикасаясь к его губам. Они оказались мягкими и податливыми. Этот красавчик приоткрыл свой ротик и позволил мне углубить поцелуй. Что я и сделал, чувствуя, как его сердце забилось в унисон с моим.

— Поехали с Эмили ко мне? — предложил я, отпадая от этих сладких, по сумасшедшему пленительных губ.

— Но... он же сенсор? — замялся Юир.

— И что? — не понял я. — Считай, что он продолжение меня и мой любовник.

«Вообще-то его беспокоит другое...» — теперь ментально покраснел Эмили.

— Ты стесняешься Эмили? — угадал я. 

Конечно, у него же первый раз, а я окончательный кретин.

«Не только!» — подсказал мой сенсор.

— Не только... мой командир, — вслух озвучил Юир мысли Эмили, отчаянно краснея. — Сенсор обязан передавать все в центр, все свои мысли. Даже те, которые были не на работе. Наша постоянно это делала...

Я только усмехнулся и осторожно заверил своего нового любовника:

— Пойдем, и ни о чем не переживай. Эмили — седьмое поколение. И потом, даже если в верхах узнают о нас, я буду рядом и защищу тебя от всех нападок. Идет?

Я вжал его по-хозяйски в себя.

Юир покивал, и мы, переодевшись в раздевалках, отправились ко мне домой.

В вагоне на нас пялились еще усиленнее, чем раньше, особенно на Юира. А когда на следующей все текущие бабенки и заинтересованные мужики сдрыстнули, я перепрограммировал своей карточкой вагон, и, сев на сидение, поманил обоих.

Эмили счастливо прижался ко мне, устроившись под моим боком. Юир же застрял, стоя напротив, явно не зная, что делать.

И я, не долго думая, утянул его к себе, усадив между раздвинутых колен.

— Расслабься, не напрягайся так, а лучше расскажи, времени у нас много... И когда ты успел в меня влюбиться?

— Помните, та пара рейдов в Антарктиде на поля молний? — замялся он, но я заставил его развернуться ко мне боком, лицом к Эми и даже перекинуть свои ноги через мое колено.

Эти миссии я помнил хорошо. Еще бы, смертельных холод и хуева туча электро-разрядов. Такое даже если захочешь — фиг забудешь.

— Но вы же были тогда на соседнем плато? Где находился второй разрыв нашего пространства, по моим данным мужская Альфа работала там. А это в ста километрах от нашего разрыва.

— Да, конечно, но наш разрыв был сложной конфигурации, он напоминал расползающиеся во все стороны дыры в дуршлаге. И так получилось, что мой участок оказался недалеко от вас. Я слишком увлекся, закрывая это мелкое сито... и когда все закончил, оказался от вашей группы примерно в километрах двадцати. И когда уже собирался лететь обратно, то увидел вас. Ваши руки... словно крылья ангела, окруженные ментальной энергией. Я не видел ничего прекраснее!

«Он не врет. Я помню этот бой и также знаю, что один человек из Альфа группы был непосредственно рядом с вами», — подтвердил мне Эмили.

«Это был он?» — уточнил я, углаживая трясущегося Юира, такая близость другого человека явно была ему непривычна.

«Это я не могу сказать! В бою я контролировал и так две наших группы. Он не был в нашей связке, а я не состоял в контакте с его сенсором на тот момент. И потом, ты сам был на горизонте моего восприятия. Я не мог так скрупулезно сканировать тот участок пространства. Но то, что он рассказывает, сопоставимо с моей памятью!» — заверили меня.

— Но как ты меня узнал? Шлем не дает рассмотреть лицо, — я наклонился к его тонкому порозовевшему ушку и поцеловал.

Юир задрожал в руках у меня еще сильнее, ошарашено обернувшись ко мне. И я снова пленил его губы, слушая мысли Эмили.

«Командир, он так сойдет с ума от переполнения чувств и выплеска адреналина. И так глядишь еще чуть-чуть, и его сердце вырвется из глотки. Попридержи коней и не дави на мальца!» — ухмыльнулся Эми.

«Сам-то не малец? Только недавно был девственником!» — отпал я от губ Юира, ловя себя на том, что мне безумно нравится с ним целоваться. Вообще, по настоящему целоваться я стал только с Эмили, в засос, до нехватки кислорода, когда окунулся в нирвану его развратной матки.

С Гиром поцелуи были шутовскими — чмо-чмок. И понеслась душа в рай, и так до утра, пока он не попросит пощады, а я не отпаду от его уже не закрывающейся дыры, именуемой жопой. С Широм я вообще не целовался ни разу. Так как даже трахать его приходилось из-под палки. Насильно загибая раком и просто драть под его матерки и сквернословие, которое сводилось только к следующему, что если бы не приказ, его бы жопа дерьма никогда не отломилась бы мне.

— Я... спросил тогда своего сенсора, описав ваш бой. И он назвал вас... — залились багряностью и замерли у меня в руках неумелым кроликом. — А затем я пару раз был на тренировочных кортах и видел вас без шлема. Ваши белые, словно лунный свет волосы. И фиалковые глаза... впервые, когда я разглядел вас без шлема, я подумал, что сошел с ума! Ум-ммм...

Я снова припал к его губам, мысленно спрашивая Эмили.

«Правда?»

«Пока да! Я помню его биополе, он как-то был в том же комплексе, когда вы готовили Мира и Сира», — заверил меня сенсор.

«Интересно, если я спрошу про своих бывших ЭБИ? Он их вспомнит?» — поинтересовался я у Эмили.

«Вряд ли... это было давно, они еще не красились в столь жуткий цвет. И то, как себя чувствует этот юноша в ваших объятьях, могу точно заверить, Рер. Кроме вас он тогда вряд ли на кого смотрел!» — усмехнулись мне ментально.

«Ревнуешь?» — поддел я Эми.

«С вашим-то либидо? Мне нечего бояться ослабления внимания к моей нежной заднице. А так хоть жопа болеть меньше будет. И я не буду так измотан после бурных ночей!» — вернули мне шпильку увесистой спицей.

«Ты мне льстишь!» — хмыкнул я, продолжая нежить губы Юира.

«Нисколько! Зато он не может того, что могу я. Родить вам ребенка!» — добили меня окончательно, и я попросил тайм-аут.

«Один — один! Согласен на ничью?» — выкинул я белый флаг, и Эмили милостиво согласился. — Поднимись к нам в спальню, я позову тебя чуть позже.

***

Я отправил Эмили, прекрасно понимая стеснения Юира. А сам с этим сладким куском пирога расположился на диване, напротив камина. Заставив его оседлать мне бедра, сев ко мне лицом к лицу.

— Я... — выдавил из себя Юир.

— Не смущайся, здесь все свои. Скажи, почему ты не пробовал с девочками?

Юир немного задумался, а я под шумок чужих мыслей стал осторожно оголять его верх.

— У меня было в семье пять старших сестер. Они часто меня наряжали в свои старые платья, заставляли носить бантики, неудобное белье и унижали. Их любимым делом было одеть меня как куклу и заставить пойти гулять. Мальчикам я слишком сильно нравился. Очень многие хотели со мной поиграть, думая, что я девочка. И это бесило сестер очень сильно. А потом, в пять лет, я прошел тест на совместимость, и меня увезли. В закрытом лицее я учился слишком хорошо и легко, перепрыгивая иногда через классы.

Я огладил его обнаженные сосочки и, наклонившись, стал их вылизывать, чувствуя его неподдельный трепет.

— И-иии? Не отвлекайся, я очень внимательно слушаю.

— Ох-ххх... — выгнулись на ласку сосков и, уже не сопротивляясь, разрешили мне расстегнуть ширинку на бугре своего налитого члена. — У меня такой большой? Я и не знал, что он может быть таким.

Я дотянулся до смазки и, обильно выдавив себе на пальцы, залупил бежевую головку Юира, дразня его уретральную дырочку и наслаждаясь картиной, как она, багровея, разливает розоватый цвет по всей его бархатистой головке. Он трепетно прижался ко мне обнаженным торсом, стеная в голос, и через пару движений моих пальцев выплескиваясь на мой живот своей вязкостью.

— Я кончил? Какой стыд.

— Вот дурачок, — я его нежно поцеловал и продолжил нежить, теперь уже оглаживая его половинки попки под штанами. — И что было дальше? После того как ты поступил в лицей? — направил я его на путь истинный. Ведь обычно там и приходит первый опыт. Похождения ночью в женское общежития будущих ИБЭ, которых уже стерилизуют обычно в тринадцать лет. Подглядывания в женских раздевалках, да и вообще просочиться в женские корпуса, подсматривая за девочками: как они моются в душевых, занимаются в шортиках на кортах или просто сидят в классах. Это целый мир сладких грез, правда у меня с полной противоположной полярностью. Ибо даже там я трахал исключительно парней.

— Я был всегда не в тему. Парни от меня отмахивались, как от малолетки. И еще зверски завидовали. Ух-ххх! — выгнулись от того, что я стал более настойчиво разминать ягодицы. — Но и изнасиловать не могли, так как я был сильнее.

— А девушки? — усмехнулся я, окончательно стягивая штаны с Юира и мысленно зовя к нам Эмили. Прося захватить одну весьма интересную штучку.

— Они смотрели на меня как на недоделанного и спрашивали, что баба забыла среди мужиков. Я в детстве очень сильно смахивал внешне на девочку. И если честно, то я до сих пор боюсь любую ИБЭ. По мне так легче сражаться с монстрами, нежели остаться в одной комнате с девушкой один на один. Ох-ххх!

Я заставил Юира отклячить сильнее зад и, притянув его к себе за талию, скомандовал:

— Обними меня за шею. И ничего не бойся. Боли не будет, только наслаждение, дорогой. Эмили, ты вовремя, почисти его попку на всю глубину, а потом включи режим прозрачности, подсветки и выведи голографический экран.

— Ох! Что это?

Юир задрожал, чувствуя, как мой сенсор вводит в него что-то гибкое и тонкое по диаметру. Он уткнулся мне в шею и даже перестал дышать от стыда.

— Это своеобразный зонд. Он вычистит твой кишечник до блеска, расширит его постепенно до нужного диаметра. И позволит рассмотреть все твои нежные оттенки задницы изнутри. Обычно Эмили его применяет для себя, чтобы мне потом было удобно его трахать. Очень удобный агрегат, не находишь?

— Перестань его дразнить, Рер. Небесный создатель, он такой чувствительный, можно я потом полижу его анус? — зарделся Эмили, наслаждаясь видом раскрывающейся попки.

— Погоди, я тоже хочу это увидеть.

Я чмокнул в висок Юира и, переместив его на диван, заставил опереться грудью на спинку.

— Режим подсветки и невидимости класс. Видно как сокращаются мышцы кишечника, как стенки наливаются кровью от переполненности. А вот простата. Хм-ммм, а он даже чувствительнее там, чем ты, котенок!

Эмили раскрыл на меня свои бордовые зрачки, прочитав мои развратные мысли.

— Ни за что! Ты в меня это не засунешь.

— Думаешь, котенок? Я просто прикажу тебе встать раком, после того как выебу Юира. И ты мне покажешь все свои потаенные уголки.

— Ты... извращенец, — покраснел Эми и кивнул на вновь налитый член Юира. — Он уже готов принять тебя.

Я усмехнулся и, вытащив прозрачный стержень, кивнул на раскрытую бордовую дырку.

— Ты его хотел там вылизать? Я жду, приступай! А пока ты его готовишь под меня, я все рассмотрю, что у тебя внутри.

Я по-хозяйски задрал лиловый хвостик и, чуть приспустив штанишки котенка, дабы зонд можно было ввести в зад, приставил головку аппарата к расслабленному анусу. — И старайся довести его своим болтливым язычком до оргазма, а то не получишь сладенького на десерт.

И я погрузил прозрачный стрежень в его разлюбезную задницу.


	6. Любовные перипетии

Пока я рассматривал своего сенсора с попки, думая, что его так каждый день изучают в его закрытом центре, Юир кончил от язычка Эмили дважды. У моего сенсора язык был весьма длинный, но не шершавый, как у кошачьих. Нет, вполне нежный и бархатистый. Перевозбуждение Эмили передавалось Юиру. И тот просто по неопытности не мог ничего с собой поделать, так как секс с сенсором это как трахаться под сильнейшей наркотой. Срывает все предохранители и полностью уносит башню.

Я вытащил стержень из задницы Эмили, специально не вгоняя его в его влагалище. Так как не хотел, чтобы Юир почувствовал блаженство раньше времени, приберегая это чувство напоследок и только для себя.

Эмили с сожалением отсел, прикрывая ладонями свой торчащий член. А я придвинул к себе открытый зад Юира и натянул одним движением сразу до своих опухших яиц. Он выгнулся от смеси прошивающей боли и дикого желания трахаться. Так как я, проникая внутрь, умело пропахал ему по простате.

— А-ааа!

Толчок моими бедрами и снова по простате.

— А-ААА!

Еще раз и по кругу, ввинчиваясь в самое нутро по спирали.

— ААААААА!

Юир кричит срывающимся голосом и кончает. Так обильно, что мне кажется, он обмочился от боли. Но нет, только сперма, причем усиленной струей. Но это еще не все, дружок, и я просто срываюсь в безудержном темпе ебли...

***

— Отпусти его, он уже еле дышит и уже не хрипит. Ибо сорвал все: и голос, и дыхалку.

Эмили прижимается к моему разгоряченному боку, пытаясь переключить мое дикое внимание на себя. А мне так безбожно мало. Но видя, что Юир уже не трепыхается подо мной, уделав спинку дивана подтеками своей вязкого семени, я почему-то зверею.

— Вылижи ему промежность! Ну!

Я силой тыкаю Эмили во вновь стоящий член Юира и задаю убойный темп, с наслаждением наблюдая, как мой сенсор старательно давится чужим членом.

— А теперь мой!

Я вытаскиваю свой стояк из хлюпающей бордовой дыры Юира и тыкаю им в сосущие губы Эмили, задирая ногу Юира практически вверх, на полный шпагат и снизу подпирая его стояк своим. Эмили пытается сосать сразу у двух. И у него получается даже взять оба члена в свой развратный рот.

— Давай-ка напоим его вместе — это приказ. Кончай, мой мальчик!

Юир, содрогаясь, выплескивается в раз со мной, и я вижу, как захлебывается мой нежный котенок.

— Глотай! Все до капли, иначе ты сам знаешь, что случится... если после этого я трахну тебя.

Эмили понимает и, старательно облизывая, обсасывает все, что я выплескиваю в него на пару с Юиром.

— А теперь сладенькое.

Я отпускаю утраханного в дым моего ЭБИ три. И притягиваю сверху своего сенсора.

Его я тоже люблю целовать. Он пахнет нашим семенем. Моим и Юира, как дешевая шлюха. И это меня заводит так, что я не могу сдержать себя от насилия. Я засаживаю ему сразу во влагалище, наслаждаясь его прошивающей болью, а потом резким тычком раскрываю матку. О да!

Эмили расцветает на все ментальное пространство, распахивая свои алые зрачки и безумным взором смотря на пытающегося очухаться невдалеке от нас Юира.

— Как же он прекрасен... — шепчет Юир и проваливается в небытие сна.

А я все снова и снова натягиваю так влекущую меня блаженством нежную матку, прекрасно понимая что это ловушка, поставленная исключительно на меня.

***

На рассвете валялись на моем трахадроме. Я туда сначала отнес укатанного Эмили, а затем утащил более тяжелого Юира, который так и не проснулся.

«И кто из нас не человек?» — заметил устало Эми.

«Ты это про что?» — Я лежал между ними посередке.

«Ты просто зверь, дорвавшийся до бесплатного траха!» — хмыкнули устало мне.

«Прости. Но Юир завел меня не по-детски. Мне никто из людей так трепетно не отдавался», — рассматривать потолок было занятным делом, поутру на нем очень изысканно переплетались тени от ветвей.

«Это я заметил и прочувствовал до глубины жопы. Как Юира, так и своей! Мой тебе совет: смажь и ему, и мне задницу специальной заживляющей мазью, а то просрем тренировочный бой!» — едко заметили мне и дотянулись до нужной капсулы.

Ну надо же, на то он и сенсор – все предусмотрел.

«Сначала его, а то не встанет парень!»

«Главное, чтобы у меня стоял на вас», — съерничал я.

«Не смешно. Он, конечно, поднимется на ноги, но драться после такого не сможет», — поменяли умело слова, дабы не дать мне скабрезничать. И я, вздохнув, приступил к обработке первой задницы.

«Может мне выдавить на свой член и по новой в него вогнать?» — но мне всучили зонд, что снова стал тонким по диаметру, и покачали отрицательно головой, показав куда вставить капсулу со смазкой, чтобы зонд работал как шприц. Я же, тяжело вздохнув, приступил к смазке первого задка.

«Включи подсветку и посмотри. Ну вот, видишь, порвал! И сразу в нескольких местах. Смажь там, где кровоточит обильнее. Да, так, а теперь меня!» — Юир даже ухом не повел на то, что я ковыряюсь у него в попе.

А я притянул задницу Эми, выдавив из зонда новую порцию мази и проникая вовнутрь.

«А-ааах! Зачем туда? Это жутко больно даже этим щупом!» — затряслись в моих руках и уже через секунду поплыли от кайфа, потому что я добрался до маточки и теперь смог вживую посмотреть на сбоку выдвинутом голографическом экране какая она там. Вид мне очень понравился. Я нежно чмокнул возбужденную головку Эмили и, задвигав по ней губами, заставил кончить себе в рот.

«Вытащи! Хватит меня дразнить. И так ноги уже свести не могу!» — Эмили попытался отползти от меня, и я его отпустил, давая отдохнуть перед сегодняшним рабочим днем. 

Теперь можно было поспать пару часов. Я убрал зонд подальше и притянул их обоих к себе под горячий бок, в первый раз своей жизни испытывая настоящее счастье.

«А он и правда тебя любит...» — вздохнул, засыпая, Эмили.

«А ты?» — Я дунул ему за треугольное ушко.

«Если бы я был человеком, то сказал бы что тоже», — алый зрачок приоткрылся, осматривая мои серьезные глаза.

«Скажи. Я не считаю тебя ниже человека», — заверил я своего котика и почувствовал его хвостик у себя на талии.

Эмили искренне мне улыбнулся и прошептал тихонько вслух:

— Люблю тебя.

— Я тебе верю. И ценю, — ответил я, прижимая его к своей горячей груди.

***

— Как все запущено.

На полигоне, куда я пришел вместе с Юиром один, так как сенсор уехал раньше в свой долбанный центр на медпроверку, нас встречал хмурый Рада Си.

— Что, даже суток не прошло, и ты уже трахнул нового парня. Хотя мне-то! Ваша группа от этого только выиграет.

Рада плотоядно оглядел красные ушки Юира и кивнул в сторону...

Я перевел туда глаза и чертыхнулся.

Сэмюэль собственной персоной строил мне свои протокольные глазки. Что за черт!

— Мы летим с вами вместе на недавно созданный полигон, обкатывать новую, переделанную по вашим последним отчетам памяти, программу черных огненных вихрей.

— Нас недобор! Шир... еще... — начал я, как увидел бредущего к нам моего бунтаря ЭБИ.

— Мы его подлатали в ускоренном режиме. А женскую команду взяли Бету. И опыта наберутся, когда встанут в пару с мужской Альфой после вас. Мы уладили вопрос с новым сенсором для женской Альфы. И так как обе Альфы сейчас больны одной и тоже болезнью — новичками в своих рядах, думаю их тренировать пока вместе.

Я только глаза сузил, а что тут скажешь.

— Вы полетите с нами или как сторонние наблюдатели в демонстрационном флаере? — утонил я, приветливо кивая резко побледневшему Эмили. Котенок чуть не рухнул, подходя к нашему кораблю, узрев «каких высокопоставленных лиц» к нам принесло.

— На флаере конечно! Ну что, все в сборе? — Рада Си кивнул шатающемуся Эмили, едко заметив. — По-моему, двух любовников тебе явно мало, Рер. Заведи еще парочку, а то твои мальчики скоро будут на учения приползать на четвереньках, — и, хлопнув котенка игриво по ноющей до сих пор попке, скомандовал: — По кораблям! Итак, детки, покажите нам с Третьей Рукой Бога класс. Не обосритесь и не облажайтесь. Ну что ж, погнали!

 

И мы погнали, куда уж нам без этого. Против начальства не попрешь.

Демонстрационный флаер завис высоко в зените, и весь полигон под ним замерцал защитным полем, отрезая нас от смотрящих занимательное шоу под названием «Кто кого поимеет».

«Готовы? — спросил я женскую команду и отвел своих бойцов на позиции. Эми передал общую готовность, и я шандарахнул вверх ментальным лучом. — Понеслось!» — хмыкнул я и глянул недовольно вверх.

Конечно, флаер теперь даже через сенсора не прощупать, но так бы хотелось знать, что у этих высокопоставленных тварей варится внутри их голов. Эх... хоть раз бы звездануть по ним своим залпом... Жаль, поле поглотит весь мой энергетический пук без остатка. И получится пустой пшик.

«Волна пошла!» — Эмили буквально заржал, вернее было такое чувство, что он прыснул в кулак.

«Ты чего?» — уточнил я, уклоняясь от волны и параллельно оценивая, как мои бойцы уходят от нее в стороны.

«Перекладина тупо виляет, как механический пес хвостом! — пояснил мой сенсор, а потом добавил: — Прокол, три штуки. И прости, техники снова не включили то изменение пространства, что издают настоящие, прежде чем появиться. Так что...» — передо мной мысленно развели руками, мол, не виноватый я — деритесь как можете.

«Понял, теперь все зависит от нас!» — Я повернулся к учебным проколам и витиевато сматерился. М-да, чего уж тут мелочиться. Ха-ха! Единственное, что вообще было правильно в этих «макетах», так это размер. Я выстрелил ментальным разрядом в один. Ух-ты, не рассеялся! Потом тройным разрядом, используя пока одну руку. Надо же, еще вертится, сукин сын, хотя на пяти ближний, крякнув, прекратил существование.

«Ну что, ребятки, макеты усилили в пять раз. Шир, тебе левый, Гир — правый! Юир и Вир, вы оцениваете тактику ведущих тренировочный бой, хотя какая может быть тактика? На этом безобразии! Но все же. Страхуете обоих!» — сплюнул я вниз на лежащие где-то покореженные пески.

Даже стало как-то скучно... Все это не то. И даже близко к реальности не стояло.

Гир кончил первый макет просто сказочно: хуякс и все. Шир провозился чуть дольше, но все же закончил успешно. Я усмехнулся, вспоминая новые инструкции, глянул на болтающийся в зените флаер и выстрелил теперь в купол уже два раза.

«Волна... Знаешь, командир... теперь хвосты движутся как механические ножницы...» — буркнули мне, уводя корабль по кривой вбок.

«Прокол, шесть штук... полный бред... хотя, наверное, никого и не заинтересует мнение звероподобного сенсора», — тяжело вздохнул Эмили.

«Это не бред... это пустая трата времени!» — поддакнул я, отдавая распоряжение.

«Гир, твои два с левого краю, Шир твои два с правого. Юир и Вир, берете два в середине!» — и парни рванули в бой, вооружаясь клинками.

Естественно, Гир, выполнив свое задание первым, поднял вопросительно бровь. Юир и Вир со своими объектами расправились тоже быстро, а вот Шир... Было ощущение, что он гоняет склизкие шары и не может никак загнать оба в одну лузу. То ли руки у него были не те, то ли луза дыркой не вышла по конфигурации.

«Шир! Твою за ногу, кончи сначала один, а потом второй!» — прорычал я на всю менталку.

«Может... помочь ему?» — заволновался Вир.

«Отставить!» — осадил я, смотря, как и с каким трудом мой ЭБИ расправляется с макетами.

«Какого хрена ты творишь?» — налетел я на моего блондина.

«А сам-то? Эти макеты стали жутко сильными. Только издалека пукать можешь!» — отморозили меня зеленые глаза.

«Я не знаю что с тобой сделали на реабилитации. Но ты в полной жопе, Шир!» — оскалился я и выстрелил в купол три раза подряд.

«Волна... может они просто пустят три хвоста по кругу, винтом? А то тоска смертная... — зевнул мне мысленно Эмили, а потом съязвил: — Девять проколов, как и заказывали, командир» .

Я только хмыкнул в ответ.

«И когда ты стал язвить? А, сенсор? Так, все смотрите и впечатляйтесь!» — я одел руки огненным сиянием ментальных крыльев и ринулся в бой с левого края, закручиваясь по противоположной оси макетам и врезаясь в их ровный строй. Пара секунд и все кончено...

«К кораблю! Флаер подает сигнал тайм-аута!» — подсказал мне Эми, и я, стряхнув с себя крылья, подлетел к своим замершим ЭБИ.

«Вопросы есть?» — улыбнулся я им своим зверским оскалом.

«Не, командир... мы впечатляемся!» — подъебнул меня Гир, и я дал отмашку спуститься к верхолету.

***

Рада чесал затылок под хвостом, Длань Бога хищно поглядывала на нас всех. И то верно, кто мы для него? Наверное, даже на лабораторных мышей не тянем – так... тараканы. Которых разводят, дабы кормить лабораторное зверье.

— И что не так с новым макетом?

— Абсолютно все, — осклабился я. — Единственное, техники усилили размеры и силу вихрей и увеличили опции по их количеству. Но остальное — полная лажа.

— Даже так? Как интересно, — залыбился плотоядно Сэмюэль. — Но я вижу, один ЭБИ все же измотан?

— Думаю, Шир просто еще не восстановился до конца, — защитил я своего бойца.

— Зачем тебе этот слабак? — Рада Си посмотрел на зеленого от злости Шира. — Даже так видно, что он уступает на порядок Виру и Юиру.

— И что? Юир и Вир еще ни разу не дрались против настоящих вихрей, — осадил я Раду и понеслось.

«Все-таки Рада имеет на меня зуб», — подумал я, собирая на себя шишки начальства, как Раду Си заткнул собственной персоной Рука Бога:

— Может, послушаем недостатки нового тренировочного комплекса? Ререрик, доложите то, что почувствовали на первый взгляд.

Рада замолчал, стал черен лицом, Шир потупил глаза.

— Вихри должны быть энергетически сильнее на несколько порядков, а не всего лишь в пять раз. И еще, — я глянул на сенсора. — Эмили объяснит вам лучше, чем я.

— Даже так? Ну-ну, — Сэмюэль так глянул на Эмили, что тот вжался в мой бок, цепляясь за руку своим лиловым хвостиком. — Мы слушаем, сенсор!

— Волна настоящая ведет себя по-другому... она не просто хаотично или механически перемещается в пространстве, она как бы пытается поймать меня, подстраиваясь под мои мыслеволны.

— Хочешь сказать, что волны смерти разумны? — вмешался Рада Си.

— Может быть... а может их просто как магнитом притягивает сила сенсоров, особенно когда они в усиливающей сфере. В настоящем бою мне приходилось обманывать волну, формируя ложные мыслеволны, и запутывать следы! Это как сражаться сразу в двух параллельных мирах, создавая ложную реальность и накладывая ее на настоящую. В тренировочном же бою сегодня я просто тупо рассчитывал траекторию уклонения от механической игрушки. И потом, настоящие Вихри, как я уже упоминал в отчете, издают при перемещении в наше пространство определенную трель, по которой можно вычислить их расположение порталов и пространственный выход в наш мир.

— Это не так просто сделать. Техники смогут включить предупреждающий сигнал только через пару месяцев. Это все? — задумался Рада Си.

— Хм, Рада, и так ясно, что новый полигон – это прокол, причем ваш, — заметил ехидно Сэмюель, а потом, улыбнувшись мне, приказал: — Рер, составьте мне компанию в флаере. Думаю, Рада может занять ваше место, тем более, как я понимаю, тренировка окончена, и нам пора домой.

Рада надулся так, что вот-вот треснет.

— Я могу взять Эмили с собой? — уточнил я, хотя и так понятно, что нам с сенсором вместе быть не дадут.

— Нет, разговор будет приватный, и потом, на флаере есть свой сенсор – мой личный, так что с перемещением в пространстве проблем не будет.

Я глянул на своих бледных ЭБИ, серого словно шлак Раду и взошел на скутер за Рукой Бога.

— Знакомьтесь, это мое Всевидящее Око! — кивнули на красотку с белоснежными волосами и ярко-салатовым цветом глаз. — А вы даже чем-то похожи. Не находите, Рер?

— Нет, — буркнул я и кивнул сенсору.

Все же и правда, первые модификации были практически женщинами во всем. Точеная фигура, упругая грудь четвертого размера, тонкая талия. Если бы мне не сказали, что это гермафродит, в жизни бы не догадался сам.

— Оставь нас, — указали глазами сенсору на дверь в пузырь пилота.

— Да, милорд, — поклонился сенсор и покинул нас.

— Красавица! Это сенсор второго поколения, таких осталось не более трех во всем мире.

— А что сталось с остальными?

— М-ммм... Первые сенсоры выходили вначале кривобоко. Сами понимаете, технологии были еще не те. Многие погибли еще на этапе личинки. Хотя тогда личинок как таковых не было. Сенсора выращивали как настоящего человека. И их рожали обычные гражданские бабы. С роженицей подписывали договор и в матку помещали готовый с нужной модификацией плод. Девять месяцев, и на свет появлялся гермафродит. А потом его забирали в центр сенсоров, растили, воспитывали. Уходило лет пятнадцать-двадцать на то, чтобы он стал специалистом. Столько времени впустую.

— Зато более человечно, — буркнул беззлобно я. — А что стало с первым поколением сенсоров?

— Их физически вообще больше не существует. Все осталось на стадии экспериментов, отбросов после них и неотработанных до конца технологий.

— Почему вы мне все это рассказываете? — усмехнулся криво я.

— Потому что вы меня очень заинтересовали, Рер. И более того, я хочу заполучить вас в полное свое распоряжение.

Флаер поднялся в воздух и заскользил над пустыней.

— В качестве кого?

— А кого бы вы хотели? Мне подойдет любой предложенный вами вариант. От любовника-помощника до лабораторной бесправной мышки, — и видя, как меня перекорежило сие предложение, рассмеялся. — Шучу! Хотя я, как вы уже догадались, предпочитаю мужчин.

Вот тут мне и правда стало страшно, так как его протокольные глаза совершенно не шутили.

— А вообще, давайте дружить.

— Чем? Хуями? — съязвил я и снова услышал задорный его смех, который меня буквально вывернул наизнанку. 

Третья Рука Бога и рядовой ЭБИ один Омега «Дружат»! С таких слов я покрылся ледяным панцирем как изнутри, так и снаружи. Даже сравнение не сразу пришло, ибо такая дружба сравнима разве что с взаимоотношением архангела и амебы.

— Я был бы не прочь! Так как ваши способности на несколько порядков отличны от других ЭБИ, даже легендарного командира Альфы. Я давно слежу за вами. И только претензии к Богу со стороны Рада Си и пространственно-размытые отмазки Дара Си не дают мне завладеть вами полностью.

Флаер совершил прокол, и мы оказались на базе верхолетов.

— Но помните, мой дорогой, это все временно. Я подожду, я очень терпелив! И вы рано или поздно станете полностью моим, Ререрик, — мне хищно улыбнулись и спросили невзначай: — А вы случайно не помните своей матери?

На плацу стояли бледные как смерть мои парни и слушали новый наезд Рада Си. Впрочем, я так думаю, Рада тем самым успокаивал свои нервы, занимая промежуток времени, когда же прибуду я.

— Нет.

— А жаль, некоторые ваши особенности наводят меня на странные мысли... — Но Всевидящее Око уже посадила флаер, и нам пришлось выйти из него. — Подумайте над моим предложением, — улыбнулись мне оскалом голодной акулы.

— Лабораторного таракана или любовника? — уточнил хмуро я.

— Это зависит только от вас... мой хороший, — и Сэмюэль, подмигнув игриво мне, подошел к издерганному Раду Си. — Что ж, я доволен тренировкой. Если ЭБИ пять Омега — Шир не будет удовлетворять запросы Ререрика — заменить! Но пока не трогать, — а потом обернулись ко мне, — все в ваших руках, мой дорогой, все в ваших руках! — И царственно удалились за маячившим вдалеке своим сенсором.

Рада переварил слова Третьей Руки Бога и, отпустив моих ЭБИ и сенсора в казармы, кивнул в сторону своей конторы. Походу, будет еще один разговор с начальством и явно нелегкий. А когда мы оказались на поле за ангарами со списанной техникой, Рада отсканировал своим ручным прибором пространство на возможность прослушки и, удовлетворившись результатом, остановился:

— Здесь пойдет! А теперь быстро и без воды рассказывай, что хотел от тебя этот сукин сын?

Я никогда не видел, чтобы у Рады Си был таким испуганным его стальной непобедимый взгляд глаз. Да он никогда так ко мне и не обращался. Я бы сказал по-дружески. Обычно гавканье в приказном порядке, ушат презрения и бочка дерьма. Вот это было как раз в его репертуаре. И стандартный набор для моей занюханной персоны.

— Стать его человеком. Возможности весьма заманчивы и перспективны — от червя до любовника, — буркнул сухо я.

— Даже так... — Рада Си потер подбородок. — Что-то еще?

— Спрашивал, помню ли я свою мать, и сравнил меня внешне со своим Всевидящим Оком.

Рада Си глянул на меня так, словно тапком прибил жирного таракана. А потом кивнул в сторону здания:

— Идем.

Мы прошли, наверное, полностью весь комплекс, пока не оказались в каком-то ангаре и возле флаера. Правда, странной модификации и двуместного.

— Садись.

Я повиновался, прыгнув в кресло штурмана. А Рада, пробежав по голографической панели, задал координаты, и мы прямо из ангара совершили пространственный прыжок.

— Это старая модель, одна из первых, не требующая присутствия сенсора. И на ней нет записывающих устройств. Весьма удобно и надежно, когда надо избежать слежки, — пояснили мне.

— Чьей?

— Нашей организации, — сухо ответил Рада Си, а потом стал рассказывать.

— Ты не думай, что я к тебе плохо отношусь... Это своего рода защита, твоя защита.

— От кого?

Чем дальше шел разговор, тем я больше запутывался в нем.

— От всех, в том числе от меня. Я знал твоего отца. И более того, я в курсе кто была твоя мать.

Я замер и даже перестал дышать, вникая в каждое слово этого взмыленного и какого-то неправильного, на мой взгляд, Рада Си.

— И мне не нравится такой ажиотаж, что закрутился вокруг тебя с подачи Дара Си. А когда появился на горизонте еще и Великий Кудесник...

— Мои родители... — замялся я, а затем, вспомнив намеки на мою внешность и сенсоров, все же продолжил: — Они были людьми? Оба?

— Ты имеешь ввиду статус человека?

Я кивнул.

— Да... оба.

Мы совершили прыжок и оказались в Антарктиде. На выжженном черными полосами плато.

— Эта местность закрыта уже много лет. И здесь такой фон — странный чуждый фон волн, что не работает ни один считывающий и записывающий аппарат. Для спутников этот регион — белое бельмо на глазу. Как раз самое то для приватной беседы.

Я оглядел следы и похолодел душой.

— Неужели тут были Вихри черного пламени?

— Да, это был один из первых проколов, и тут исчезла твоя мать, Рер. Более того, она тогда уже была в статусе человека.

— Значит? — Я схватился за свою голову.

— Ты рожден Сенсором второго поколения, и ты единственный такой на всей нашей планете. Теперь понимаешь, почему вокруг тебя крутится Дара Си и Кудесник.

— Да-ааа... — проглотил я вставший в горле клубок.

— Скажи, ты в курсе, что Эмили может забеременеть от тебя?

— Да.

— И ты понимаешь, что будет с вашим ребеночком? Я не смогу в этом случае скрыть информацию, как это было сделано с тобой.

Я посмотрел в стальные глаза напротив и вздрогнул от того, что Рада Си обнял меня за плечи.

— Пойми, твой отец и я — родные братья. И, несмотря на все наши с тобой бурные ссоры, ты единственный моя семья.

— Вы мой дядя? — Я поднял глаза и утонул в стальных. Никогда я не видел такого любящего взгляда Рада Си.

— Да, можно сказать и так, а теперь расскажи, что у вас произошло с Широм. И почему Эмили вдруг встал на твою сторону вместе с Сес!

***

Мы полчаса бродили по пустыне и разговаривали. Я так доверительно не разговаривал ни с кем. Тем более с высоким начальством.

— Твоя мать была очень красивой, и твои черты лица от нее. Более того, мы с твоим отцом были оба ее любовниками, когда входили в группу Альфа и были ЭБИ один и ЭБИ два. И, честно говоря, ген экспертиза не дала четкого ответа чей ты сын — мой или его.

— Значит, я могу быть и вашим сыном? Да?

— Да, но когда меня выдвинули на повышение, мы с братом решили, что будет безопаснее, если ты официально станешь его сыном, а не моим.

— Но как вы смогли закрыть информацию кто моя мать?

— Это было весьма трудно, но для Рада Си возможности неограниченны, особенно на определенном уровне. И потом, она очень быстро исчезла здесь. Официально мы прокрутили так, что она была беременна от меня, и наш ребенок не выжил. Но по факту рождения младенца ей дали статус человека. А ты якобы родился от гражданской женщины.

— А ваш брат, мой отец. Он тоже погиб тут?

— Нет, его убили. Хитроумно и с подачи верхов. Я до сих пор до конца не уверен, кто за этим стоял. Но если я похоронил тело брата сам, то тело твоей матери не нашли, как и бывших твоих товарищей. И теперь этот рассказ о клемме на скафандре Шира.

— Эмили проверял тогда его память и выяснил, что эта директива прошла через вас, — заметил я.

— Естественно, все, что касается вас, ЭБИ, абсолютно все проходит через меня, но таким бурным потоком, что отследить один или два скафандра, которые внешне неотличимы от других, крайне сложно. Значит, его глаза были нездорового цвета и светились?

— Да, и в его памяти явно ковырялись до Эми и весьма основательно.

— Хорошо... что он наполовину кот. Более того, именно я спутал планы Великого Кудесника.

— То есть? — поднял я вопросительно бровь.

— Когда решали, каким должен быть твой сенсор, Сэмюэль приглашал нас лично с Дара Си в хранилище ген материала, что пристроен к комплексу выращивания и хранения личинок.

— Тот, что на нашем материке Си?

— Да, и когда был выбран ген код домашней кошки, я его незаметно подменил. На ген материал Снежного Барса. Поэтому Эмили такой независимый, рисковый, боевой до последнего вздоха и преданный. А главное, он будет служить только одному человеку, которого выберет и полюбит.

— То есть, только мне, да?

— Да.

— Значит, сенсоры могут любить? — счастливо улыбнулся я.

— Конечно, твоя мать нас с моим братом любила больше своей жизни, — Рада Си тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на вечно пасмурное в этом месте небо. — И еще, не бойся насчет Юира и Вира. Я их проверил досконально сам. А вот насчет Шира я бы опасался. Раз у него поехала крыша тогда, эксцесс может повториться. И чего ты уперся? Давай я переведу его в Альфу? Тем более, все ниточки от него ведут в Центр Сенсоров. А значит в этом, и так понятно, замешан как Третья Рука Бога, так и Дара Си.

Я задумался всерьез:

— Пока он рядом, я его могу контролировать.

— Я не спорю! Конечно, твои способности сенсора впечатляют, это ведь ты в том бою заменил Игили и контролировал Гира и Шира даже без усиливающей сферы.

— И вы это поняли сразу?

— Практически. Думаешь, почему запись затерта после исчезновения части мужской Омеги с вашим предыдущим сенсором?

— Вы... ее стерли?

— Нет, мой мальчик, ты это сделал сам, причем как из своей памяти, так и из памяти Шира и Гира. И это полностью на инстинктах самозащиты! И все в течение вашего крайне трудного и кратковременного боя. Именно поэтому Шир попал под внимание Центра Сенсоров. Ведь вы с Гиром были защищены от дотошного сканирования. Гира я выбрал на пост ЭБИ один, а тебя планировал поставить в его тень, как заместителя.

— И было все идеально, пока не вмешался Дара Си? — наконец-то стал я понимать, что творится в верховных кругах.

— Именно. С одной стороны ЭБИ один защищены от прослушки и проверок, но на моем уровне. А не на более высоком! Но ты почему-то сильно импонируешь Дара Си. Настолько, что он прикрывает тебя перед Дланями Бога. Хотя и обращается с тобой, как с личной игрушкой. Возможно, он занял аппозицию Третьей Руки Бога, а может играет за Первую Руку или Вторую. Мне это неизвестно. Но есть и положительный момент — теперь Ада Ис за тебя, и она будет путать карты как мне, так и Дара Си, а также, возможно, и самому Кудеснику. Женщины у нас на особом положении и отчитываются чаще даже не Дару Си, а самому Богу. А теперь запомни, мой мальчик... — Рада Си оглядел окрестности и кивнул в сторону нашего корабля. — Наш разговор останется только между нами и только здесь. Забудь о том, что услышал, и не возвращайся к нему даже в своих мыслях. Поставь себе блок, ты это сможешь! Шпынять я тебя буду еще сильнее, чем раньше. И грызться из-за тебя с Дара Си, Ада Ис и всеми Руками. А теперь мы с тобой посетим еще ряд мест, где были случаи проникновения в наше измерение огненных вихрей. Считай, что мы проводили исследования пространства после воздействия Огненных Вихрей — это официальная версия. Понятно?

— Да... Но почему вы все это делаете? Так дотошно изучаете и откровенно тянете время?

— А ты никогда не задумывался, почему вообще появляются эти огненные смерчи? И волны смерти? И ведут себя, как заметил Эмили, весьма неоднозначно.

— Задумывался... но...

— Эх, мой дорогой мальчик! Если я не могу вернуть своего брата в этот мир, то, возможно, еще не поздно найти твою мать.

— Значит, возможность того, что они провалились в параллельную вселенную... — начал было я, как Рада Си меня перебил.

— Именно, очень высока! Тем более заключительная волна мне крайне напоминает ловчую сеть или паутину. Но не смей ей подставляться! Слышал? Все еще не проверенно, неопределенно и крайне смутно. Я не хочу потерять тебя, мой мальчик, только не тебя. Ведь ты мой единственный родной сын. И я тебя очень люблю! — заверили меня и крайне нежно глянули своими стальными глазами.


	7. За гранью

Праздник отмечали с размахом. Еще бы, объединение всей планеты под дланью единого Бога! И такие торжества пройдут во всех городах и на всех заселенных континентах. ЭБИ и ИБЭ под мощным кайфом оттанцовывали в общем зале. На эту попойку с массовыми потрахушками обязаны были прийти все ударные части. Конечно Рада, Дара и Ада, поздравив своих подчиненных, исчезли на другой уровень попойки, отдельный — для верхушки военных. А мы зависали, как и обычно, в хрустальном дворце седьмого уровня, что прилегал к общежитию, на которое рассчитывали начинающие бойцы, стажеры и практиканты. Впрочем, стажеров и практикантов в ударных частях не было. Так как сейчас и здесь зависали только отборные силовики. 

Девы развратно танцевали, тряся обнаженными дойками и круглыми попками друг перед другом. Некоторые уже были раздетыми давно, другие еще не лишились нижней части одежды. Хотя по углам кое-кто уже насаживался своими развратными пизденками на крепкие древки силовиков мужчин. Стоны экстаза, ударная музыка, проходящая волнами через все тела, соединяя всю двигающуюся кучу людей в единое целое. Изгибы потных станов, колыхающихся в такт низким басам, и пульсирующий разноцветными огнями жидкий свет, каплями плавающий между людьми, что выхватывает, облепляя, в полумраке одну фигуру за другой, пьяный хохот, мат — все смешалось и взорвалось в этом вертепе безудержных чертей и чертовок.

Эмили зажали другие сенсоры, заставляя мальчика танцевать сугубо в их кругу, хотя часто из этого круга сенсоров нагло тягали, чтобы включить промежуточным звеном в очередную трахающуюся связку, дабы растянуть кайф соития до бескрайних пределов вселенной.

Я пьяненько отслеживал своего танцующего котика, следя, дабы чужие ЭБИ не наложили на моего милого сенсора свои загребущие лапы. И отвлеченно поглаживал по спине жмущегося ко мне Юира. Тот сильно нервничал от присутствия в большом количестве развратных полуобнаженных дам, некоторые из которых не оставляли попыток совратить меня или его, несмотря на блуждающие вокруг меня особой голубизны слухи.

— Ты никогда еще так не праздновал праздник единого Бога, я угадал? — Я подцепил подбородок Юира и нежно его поцеловал, ласково открывая его губы своим настойчивым языком, притягивая его к себе поближе и успокаивая своим теплом.

— Если бы не ты, я бы уже рехнулся от всех этих дьяволиц! — прокричали мне на ухо, пересиливая децибелы бухающей по мозгам музыки, когда я отпустил его ротик, властно вжимая в себя стройную фигуру.

— Парни! Парни! Ай-ай! Разве можно сегодня зацикливаться друг на друге, когда вокруг столько соблазнительных благоухающих цветков! Только выбирай и еби в свое удовольствие! — Полуобнаженный Гир чуть отодвинул от меня цепляющегося Юира и нагло оседлал мои опустевшие колени своим голым задом.

— Тогда на кой ты липнешь ко мне, а?

Я попытался снять с себя своего ЭБИ два, но не тут-то было. Черные глаза округлились настолько просяще, что меня перекосило.

— Будь другом, трахни, а? Сес сказала, что будет моей в эту ночь, если ты меня оттрахаешь прямо тут, при всех! — запричитали, совершенно не стесняясь покрасневшего с таких слов Юира.

— Совсем ебу дался, да?

— Нет! Но будь ласков, ублажи!

Я тяжело вздохнул и, притянув ошарашенного Юира обратно к себе на грудь, целуя его нежные губы, отвалился назад. Утягивая его за собой. Гир хищно оскалился, прекрасно понимая, что ему дали добро, предоставив рабочее пространство, но с обычным условием, коль тебе надо: доставай, поднимай, сам насаживайся и скачи!

К чему он и приступил, выпуская мой зажатый член на свободу, беря его в рот и нежно ублажая, становясь перед нами с Юиром на колени. А когда мое древко стало готовым вонзиться в него, сам повернулся ко мне спиной и, оседлав сверху мои бедра, наделся, задавая себе и мне любимый темп. Юир хотел посмотреть на нашу пошлую связку с Гиром, но я не дал ему повернуть голову, продолжая уцеловывать любимые губы. Хотя по тому, как спина Гира усиленно терлась о его спину, Юир понимал конечно, что темп мой ЭБИ два задал убойный. 

Я чувствовал, как Гир подошел к грани своего оргазма и, мысленно подстегнув его, слил следом в него сам, развратно выдыхая стоны в раскрытый для меня рот Юира.

— Я тебе должен, дружище!

Гир снялся своей развратной дыркой, что получила то, чего так желала, спрыгнул весело с моих потных бедер и поскакал искать спесивую Сес, попутно прихватив еще пару хихикающих девиц. Теперь ему этого заряда хватит на несколько суток. А когда я позволил Юиру повернуться к моим заляпанным семенем мудям, место Гира занял усердный мой котик. Он таки сбежал от других сенсоров под предлогом, что я занялся важным делом, а именно ублажением своих любимых мужчин, и теперь усиленно облизывал снова оживающий под его ласковым язычком мой ноющий член.

Я не стал замучивать что-то особо развратное, нет. Просто оприходовал перед всеми Юира, давая во время траха отсасывать котенку его изящный пенис. А затем напоил задницу своего котика, не проникая в его нежную маточку.

Таким образом, выполнив торжественную часть и официально заявив всем с кем я сплю, я утащил своих мужчин к себе до дому. Нам предстояли настоящие каникулы, длящиеся целую неделю. Без регулярных осмотров для Эмили и ужесточенных тренировок для меня и Юира. И это было просто замечательно и бесподобно.

***

— Со мной что-то не то…

Эмили под конец праздников вдруг резко осунулся, жалуясь на боль внизу своего живота.

Я прощупал его сущность своими сенсорами и… выпал в осадок.

— Мне кажется… ты забеременел от меня. Но я не уверен.

— Этого не может быть! — Мой котенок побелел от страха, посматривая, как Юир валяется в полной отключке после нашего недельного секс-марафона.

— Ты же не сливал… туда?

— Нет, более того… мне кажется, ты залетел куда раньше, чем думаешь. Возможно, на последней вечеринке в честь единого Бога. Но на ней я и вовсе не проникал в твою матку. Когда ты был в последний раз в своем учреждении на проверке?

Я с ужасом стал соображать. Прикрыть беременность от меня котенка просто нет возможности, даже если я встану на колени перед Рада Си. Или добровольно отдам себя на пробирки Сэмюэлю. Тот только рад будет, получив вместо одной подопытной крыски троих: меня, Эми и нашего не рожденного ребеночка. Я схватил Эми за руку и утащил в другую комнату, дабы не разбудить Юира. Ему пока знать об этом было ни к чему.

— Юир спит, зря переживаешь. И потом, он тебе верен, — удивился сенсор, хотя и не сопротивлялся моим грубым действиям, когда я его поставил раком и зондом проник в его подрагивающую попку, направляясь прямиком до матки.

Котенок задрожал от боли, но, выдержав экзекуцию, дал мне увидеть первопричину… Лепестки нежной мембраны, что не давала возможности неплановой беременности, были изощренно проткнуты. И в проколах стояли специальные эластичные трубочки из странного вещества, что не позволяли мембране восстановить себя.

— Скоты… это они специально. Ты помнишь, что они творили с тобой в последний раз, а, милый?

Эми покачал сокрушенно головой.

— Вроде все было тоже, что и раньше. Ты же знаешь, от прошивающего тока я сам не свой. А что они со мной делают, когда я в отключке? Кто его знает.

Я прижал к себе мое беременное сокровище и стал укачивать неосознанно в своих руках, оглаживая его ушки и хвостик. Сбежать с континента? При такой тотальной слежке и общем земном правительстве... Поймают. Спрятать? Где? А если Эмили пойдет на плановый осмотр, я его уже не увижу. Это точно, Омеге выделят нового сенсора, а может и командира, если раскроется, что и я сам наполовину сенсор, по матери.

Вопрос "что же делать?" стал передо мной неподъемной ношей. На следующий день праздники заканчивались и ждали рабочие будние дни. А значит неминуемый плановый осмотр.

— Если они тебя не выпустят из своего чертового института и не вернут мне завтра — я взорву его к чертям! — вжал я тонкого котенка в себя.

— Не говори глупости, — Эмили потерся об меня нежным своим личиком. — Я быстрее убью себя, нежели подставлю тебя. Единственного, кого… люблю.

— Сумасшедший, мне не нужна твоя смерть. Тем более, теперь ты уже не один. В тебе мой ребенок! И я запрещаю тебе умирать, даже во имя меня. Ты меня понял, Эмили, сенсор Омега? Это приказ! — перешел я специально на официальный тон. 

Эмили вздрогнул и прикусил свою нижнюю губку, нехотя кивнул:

— Так точно, командир…

***

На следующий день прибыла личная капсула Рада Си, рассчитанная на двух человек, в которую мы втиснулись втроем. Я держал своего котенка на руках, а он хвостиком обнимал меня за талию и, спрятав свою мордашку на груди, усиленно сопел.

— Если капсула остановится у институтов сенсоров — я иду с тобой. И это не обсуждается! — рыкнул я, когда увидел здание пыточного института Эмили.

Юир умудрено молчал, хотя его глаза были сильно обеспокоены, но военная выдержка великая вещь. Я только поцеловал его несколько раз, чтобы мой парень не терял в меня веру. А еще молился, чтобы вызов был экстренным.

Впрочем, мои мольбы сбылись. Эми не попал как обычно на профосмотр. А на стартовой площадке нас ждала женская команда Бета. Начальство было взбудоражено до безобразия, особенно Рада Си. Нервничал и сенсор женской команды, оказывается его тоже вытащили буквально из постели и сунули без проверки сюда.

— Северный Полюс, ребятки! И да поможет нам всем Бог! — напутствовал нас последним словом возможный мой биологический отец.

А когда мы оказались на месте, ведомые женской составляющей, я вдруг понял, что что-то идет не так.

«Прокол! — предупредил меня Эмили практически сразу, как только мы оказались снаружи нашего верхолета. — Девять целей! Это немыслимо! И это первая волна? — и практически тут же. — Я разделяю корабль на две составляющие!».

«Не смей!» — мне удалось захлопнуть только пять, четыре же материализовавшись, косили этот мир к едрени фени. Теперь я отчетливо чувствовал, как в Эмили растет мое дитятко. Сфера, в которой он был заключен, на порядки усиливала мои восприятия.

«Прости, Рер, но без этого мне не спасти вас и женскую Бету! — ответили мне тихо, на грани восприятия, называя меня в бою непривычно… по имени, а потом резко предупредили: — Осторожно, капитан! Шир… я его не чувствую…» 

И тут же завопил Вир:

«Рер, твою же мать! Прекрати с котенком разводить амур!» — мимо меня пронесся Гир в смертельной схватке с Широм, тот вовсю полыхал фосфорицирующими глазами. А ко мне подлетел очумелый Юир, держащий покореженного Вира.

— Шир толкнул его прямо в вихрь, мы еле успели с Гиром среагировать! — прокричали мне напрямую, приблизив свой шлем к моему.

— Неси его к Бете, а я займусь этими сукиными вихрами.

— Любимый… что ты задумал? — не вытерпел Юир моей игры в молчанку.

— Не бойся! Ни я, ни Эмили не собираемся подыхать тут! А теперь пошел!

Я буквально пинком под зад придал ему скорости в сторону женской составляющей, а сам надел на руки ментальные крылья огня.

Передышки не было, еще два волчка всасывали своим смертельным зловонием наше пространство, как Эмили предупредил меня вновь:

«Прокол, двенадцать… Гир до сих пор бьется с невменяемым Широм, постарайся выжить, любимый!»

«Об этом можешь и не просить!» — оскалился я.

Юир уже был рядом, плечом к плечу, но схлопнуть получились только четырех. И теперь со старыми двумя у нас на двоих было десять ревущих до неба смертельных проблем…

 

Бой был изматывающим, всепоглощающим и беспощадным.

Где-то на грани восприятия я чувствовал пыхтящего и матерящегося на всю менталку Гира. Потрепанный Юир снова и снова нападал на бушующее пламя черной смерти. А я…

Волчков оставалось еще три… и не было совсем сил продолжать…

«Прокол…» — я вздрогнул от предупреждения Эмили, неужели это конец. Мне, моей команды, моему котенку и ребеночку, что так и не появился на свет.

Но это была просто сеть.

Я видел, как она скользнула между волчками, даже не цепляя их, так как была из того же мира, что и они. Ощутил, как Эмили протащил нас сквозь липкие нити, не дав влипнуть, и осознал, как женская часть ушла от смертельной опасности. Я понимал, что Эмили высосал их всех, а из второго сенсора сотворил очередной ни на что негодный овощ. Но сам он…

Я мельком оценил ситуацию, что развивалась как снежный ком, и принял решение, понимая, что моему котенку через эту сеть не уйти. Просто нет сил… нет энергии. Ибо всю ее он потратил на нас.

«Юир, эти три проблемы на тебе! А я…»

«Капитан! Что ты задумал?»

«Нет, я решил. Мы все решаем с кем жить и как умирать!»

«Рер, нет! РЕР, ПОДОЖДИ МЕНЯ!».

— РЕР!

— НЕТ! — этот вопль был совместным. Эмили и Юир кричали в голос, вспарывая красным всю менталку вокруг, усиливая во мне ответный резонанс и буквально выворачивая душу.

Этот возглас был последним, что я осознал в этом мире, прежде чем кинутся вдогонку ускользнувшей мимо меня сети. Вспышка, невыносимая прошивающая боль, и все… темнота.

Вот она какая… моя смерть?

***

Солнце было желтым в черном прошивающем небе среди рассыпанных ярких звезд. Странное небо, я таких созвездий и не припомню…

Я повернул свою опухшую голову и мысленно поперхнулся. По краю впадины, в которой я лежал, ровными рядами, уходящими в бесконечность, вертелись черные волчки.

Это ад? Я с ужасом повернул голову, ища край бесконечности, гудящей, словно силовые установки черной смерти. Край впадины, казалось, тянулся в никуда. И на его вершине синхронно и медленно вращалось это жуткое смертоносное «нечто».

А затем зацепился за странный цвет покореженного металла.

Это же мужская часть вертолета. Эмили?

— ЭМИЛИ!

И я сорвался на безудержный бег. Было странно осознавать, что бежишь. Все казалось словно в замедленном темпе. Я умер? Ничего не болит. Только тело какое-то ватное и плохо подчиняется мне. И я какой-то легкий и нереальный…

Так почему я могу бежать? Высоко подпрыгивая, словно тут практически и нет гравитации.

Я буквально смял непробиваемый лазером металл в своих руках и, порвав во все стороны боевую капсулу, увидел все еще мерцающую сферу. Котенок висел в ней без сознания в таком же шлеме, как и у меня, прикрывающим практически все лицо и, судя по моим ощущениям, все еще был жив. Я сграбастал в свои руки пока еще холодное, но живое тельце и ощутил биение новой жизни в его впалом животе. Наш ребенок подавал признаки жизни и не дал силе сенсора убить себя, когда он буквально губкой высасывал ее из всех и перераспределял в бою по-своему, на голых звериных инстинктах выживания.

— А ты будешь сильнейшим сенсором, коль смог противостоять своей взбалмошной мамочке, — усмехнулся криво я и, проверив кислородную маску на спящем милом личике, вышел наружу, унося тонкого котенка в своих горячих руках.

Волчки продолжали гулко реветь, и пробраться через их плотный лес не было никакой возможности. Что ж, мой путь был определен. Оставалось только спускаться вниз, где по моим ощущениям скапливался туман. А может там есть атмосфера? Что за безумная мысль? Если я не найду чем дышать, запас кислорода выйдет через сутки, и нам втроем придется умирать заново. Если, конечно, это не ад, и мы все еще живы.

Чем ниже я спускался, неся в своих руках Эмили, тем поле притяжения становилось сильнее. Я уже не скакал безумными прыжками и не плыл словно в воде. А просто шел, хотя сила притяжения составляла всего треть от земной. А Земля ли это? В голову ползли сумасшедшие мысли, что я с Эмили даже не нахожусь на нормальной планете. Спутник? Искусственный созданный кем-то мир? Я оглядел плотный туман вокруг себя и оценил по датчикам костюма. Надо же. Тут можно было даже дышать. Озон, конечно, зашкаливал. Но количество кислорода и губительных излучений для силовика и его сенсора было более чем в норме.

Я первым снял маску, оставляя пока на Эмили. Ведь теперь я несу две жизни и одна наполовину идентична мне. Плотность тумана усиливалась, а еще через пару сотен метров я вошел в ослепительный тропический не то лес, не то сад.

Звуки пришли чуть позже, неужели здесь есть птицы и животные?

Где же мы, Эмили? В какой части вселенной? Если вообще в ней.

***

Спускаться пришлось долго. Мне казалось, вообще прошла вечность. Сутки тут длились в три раза длиннее, чем земные, а из-за влажности и тумана нельзя было разглядеть небо. Не то насекомые, не то птицы раскрывали свои радужные крылья-перья и пели ангельскими голосами. Что-то усиленно шуршало, скрипело и топало рядом с нами, но, слава всесильным мира сего, не нападало. Через несколько часов я снял маску с Эмили, который так и не пришел пока в себя. Теперь это оборудование было лишним. Я израсходовал весь кислород как из своих запасов, так и сенсора. И теперь мой котик дышал той же смесью газов этого необычного места, что и я.

Запах озона утончился, и его стали заменять более знакомые для меня ароматы влажной прелой земли, цветущих растений. Было тепло, да и наши боевые доспехи продолжали функционировать, потому как их ткань работала автономно. 

Спуск казался бесконечным. Я заночевал с Эмили в лесу два раза, прежде чем климат изменился, и я неожиданно вышел из буйных зарослей на открытое пространство.

Эмили так и не открыл глаза. Я напоил его из рта в рот местной водой, что опробовал сначала на себе. А также выдавил ему на язык несколько капель энергетика, что заменял пищу на несколько суток, обеспечивая всем необходимым наши тела.

Речушки, что вытекали из джунглей, сливались в полноводные реки и продолжали свой путь вниз, где, как я понимал, в чаше должно было быть озеро или море. Теперь я мог разглядеть перспективу. Вся местность в виде огромной чаши расположилась перед моим взором, края которой уходили до бесконечности вдаль, создавая необычную иллюзию для глаз. Но более всего поражало небо. 

В самом зените оно было абсолютно черным, переходящим по краям в ярко-синий и туманно-голубой цвет, что витал над влажными джунглями.

Странный мир… чужой и неведанный. 

Еще в джунглях я перекинул себе Эмили за спину, устроив при помощи эластичных ремней его в подобие рюкзака, и, освободив таким образом себе руки, смог пробираться между сплетенных ветвей. Теперь, идя по равнине цветущих странными цветами лугов, между редких деревьев, я наслаждался новым и необъятным.

Кое-где появились крупные животные. Некоторые напоминали сиреневых слонов, только с двумя хоботами и шестью ногами. Другие — розовых лошадей, что бежали на бесконечной бахроме мелькающих ног. Странная эволюция? 

"И какие тут гуманоиды?" — волновал меня навязчивый вопрос. А к нему прилагался вообще ворох неизвестного. Как эти люди живут, если они вообще люди? Какие города строят? Если города... О чем думают… о чем мечтают.

Город я увидел издалека, еще через два местных дня, оценивая широкомасштабность этой громадной чаши. Он словно из сказок блеснул на солнце прозрачными витиеватыми башнями и через пару часов моей ходьбы заполонил все пространство, разлившись в основании чаши и обступив со всех сторон идеальной формы не то озеро, а может море, так как противоположного берега не было видно.

Цивилизация... И как нас примут? Меня и моего до сих пор спящего спутника, который к тому же тяжел от меня.

Ближе к городу я заметил тонкие фигуры. Они словно в мареве то появлялись, то исчезали. Ни дорог, ни магистралей, хотя если их средства передвижений летают, они в принципе и не нужны. Я прошел беспрепятственно пространство, что лежало перед городом, и пересек черту.

Именно черту. Просто переступил с благоухающих трав на ровную поверхность непонятного матового материала и, как понял, сразу попал в своеобразный город.

Силуэтов тут было намного больше, но они все плыли, скачками как бы перемещаясь во времени или пространстве, не стоя совершенно на месте. Я, наверное, прошел бы полгорода, непризнанный и не остановленный никем. Как вдруг прямо передо мной материализовался собственной персоной сам Игили. Словно соткался из воздуха и, улыбнувшись, протянул мне руки:

— Здравствуй, Рир, я так рад тебя видеть!

— Я умер? Или сплю? — прошептал я, не веря своим глазам. 

Но розовые волосы, искрящиеся красноватым светом, и багровые глаза были те самые — моего пропавшего бывшего сенсора. Он рассмеялся, с удивлением рассматривая того, кого я нес на своей спине, и осторожно прикоснулся к лиловому свисающему хвостику Эмили.

— Не то и не другое! Ты, как и я, перешел грань другого мира, и теперь в параллельной вселенной. Неужели там прошло так много времени, и стали выращивать гибридов? Как же бесчеловечно.

— Это Эмили, сенсор нового поколения с вживленным геномом снежного барса. Теперь решили выращивать только таких сенсоров, усиливая их возможности на порядки.

Игили просканировал пространство и присвистнул:

— И хотя твой сенсор больше мальчик, чем девочка, он вынашивает ребеночка от тебя? Ведь так?

— Да, Игили, это мой ребенок, да и самого юношу делали специально под меня.

— Я помню, тебе не нравились мои половые органы, так как внешне я больше похожу на женщину, — тонкая рука скользнула по острым ушкам моего спящего мальчика. — Я ему завидую, так как сам не могу иметь детей.

— Неужели технологии этого продвинутого мира не позволяют помочь в этом тебе?

Я честно удивился. Такие бескрайние возможности, что я уже увидел тут, и такая неразрешенная мелочь.

— Здешние люди, если их можно так назвать… они другие. И их главное кредо — не вмешиваться в дела других космических наций и рас. Они могут полностью омолодить тебя, вылечить раны, научить новейшим технологиям, которые и не снились на земле. Более того, сделать бессмертным или создать целую отдельную звездную систему, галактику с иной — новой формой жизни. Но совершенно не предпримут попытку изменить твою суть. Это против их сущности, их природы. Я был создан с недоразвитой половой системой как женской, так и мужской. Такой как я для них определенная форма — законченная и не менее прекрасная, нежели твой юный сенсор. Они могут создать кучу моих клонов, наделив каждого из них отдельной душой. Но дать мне самому возможность выносить ребенка… увы, нет.

— Странные нравы… — вздохнул я тяжело, думая об этих необычных небожителях.

— Не менее странные, нежели выводить полулюдей-полукошек! — ухмыльнулись в сторону спящего Эмили, а потом рукой сотворили настоящее не то окно, не то портал. — Думаю… тот, кто встретит тебя в конце этого пути, расскажет тебе больше, нежели я. Ступай, Рир.

— Рер, — поправил я его. — Я стал капитаном Омеги, когда вы провалились сюда. К сожалению, наша женская составляющая Омеги тогда полностью погибла.

— Прискорбно это, конечно. Но удачи тебе, Рер, — поклонились учтиво мне, щедро обещая. — Еще увидимся и не раз!

Я шагнул в мерцающее нечто и, оглушенный пронзающим светом, среди прозрачных ажурных стен услышал мягкий голос того, кого и не помыслил даже увидеть в самом счастливом сне.

— Приветствую тебя, сын мой, — фиалковые глаза в ярко освещенном помещении, которое, казалось, парит в воздухе далеко от земли, встретились с моими. — Не думала увидеть тебя так рано, тем более с тем… кто пожелал выносить от тебя ребенка.

Моя мама отдаленно походила внешне на Очи Третьей Руки Бога. Но в этот миг в своем белоснежном одеянии на фоне черно-синего неба, усыпанного звездами, показалась настоящим ангелом воплоти.

***

Эмили осмотрели и заверили меня, что он просто таким образом восстанавливается от большой энергетической потери. Ребенок тоже был в полном порядке, впрочем, как я и предполагал.

— Прости, что не встретили тебя сразу у силовой стены. У нас случилось небольшое ЧП, и все силы были брошены туда.

Мать в нежно-лиловом смотрелась просто прекрасно. Особенно ее высокая налитая грудь, обтянутая полупрозрачными кружевами.

— ЧП? — уточнил я, мне все еще было непривычно обитать в полупрозрачном замке, тем более так далеко от земли. И хотя я не страдал боязнью высоты, но здесь все парило и висело без какой-либо поддержки — просто в воздухе, благодаря особым антигравитационным силам. Более того, плыло и перемещалось. Так утром мы были хотя бы над землей, а теперь парили над водами внутреннего океана.

— Проколы… ведь их провоцируют с подачи Бога.

— Бога? — не понял я, думая про местного главу власти.

— Нет, в этом обществе нет так называемого «Бога», я имею ввиду тот, кто управляет нашей землей. За гранью, которую ты преодолел.

— Зачем ему это?

— Ты разве не понял? Наша планета давно зашла в тупик. Опустошительные кошмарные войны породили определенный военный тоталитарный строй, основанный на всеобщем подчинении, силе и единой власти. Во главе ее стоит тот, кого называют «Богом»! Хотя это слово и потеряло всякий былой смысл, но этот обычный смертный человек вершит судьбы всех нас, убивая и душа все человечество, запертое на настоящей свалке токсичных, радиоактивных и других смертельно опасных отходов. И когда повода для мародерства не нашлось, придумали новую искусственную угрозу — вторжение со стороны.

— Со стороны другой вселенной… — поправил я мать.

— Именно! И доигрались до того, что последний прокол произошел спонтанно, сам собой. Настолько истончили и изнасиловали несчастную структуру пространства, разделяющую наши миры, что прокол образовался сам собой. И к вам провалилось несколько здешних стабилизационных установок.

Я задумался. Теперь понятно, почему всегда было известно где и когда будет совершен следующий прокол. Еще бы, если его провоцировали не отсюда, а с Земли.

— Мать… я могу вернуться?

— Зачем? — ответили недоуменно в ответ. Ее очень сильно расстроило печальное известие, что один из любимых братьев-близнецов убит. И, как я понял, мать до сих пор очень нежно относилась к ним обоим.

— Здесь ты в полной безопасности, а там, на земле, попадешь сразу в Руки Бога. И вряд ли останешься на свободе. Рада тебе не поможет, это не в его власти. Так что не выдумывай! Лучше радуйся жизни, изучай этот прекрасный мир и расти своего ребеночка. Ведь скоро настанет прекрасное время, и твой любимый мальчик придет в этот свет. Не искусственным рабом с клеймом сенсора. Нет! Полноправной личностью, как и тот, что его выносит для тебя и родит на этот свет. Свободным и счастливым!

Я тяжело вздохнул и накрыл руку матери своей:

— Мне необходимо вернуться, там остался мой отец и второй мужчина, которого я люблю не меньше чем Эмили.

Мать прокрутила все в голове, а после уточнила:

— Он тоже сенсор?

— Нет, человек ЭБИ, — ответил я хмуро. Да какая разница кем является Юир.

— Я свяжу тебя с тем, кто тебе поможет. Но тогда тебе стоит поторопиться. Помни, время тут и там течет по-разному. Там пробегают годы, здесь всего лишь месяцы.

Мама встала, мысленно кого-то вызывая на высокой частоте.

— Значит, это возможно?

— Да, — она повернулась ко мне и, обняв, поцеловала в висок.

— Ты же приглядишь за моим котеночком, пока я воюю на Земле?

— Мог бы и не просить. Все же в нем мой внук, как-никак, — фыркнули у меня на груди. — Но сразу не получится. Пройдет несколько недель, прежде чем это будет возможно. И потом, тебе придется измениться.

— Каким образом, мама? — я обнял ее за плечи, чувствуя нежное тепло, что исходило от ее женственной фигурки.

— Стать бессмертным. Только так я тебя согласна отпустить. И ты мне дашь слово вернуться обратно. Не дело, когда сын растет без отца!

— Да, мама, — прошептал я, слыша краем уха, как открывается новый портал перехода, и до боли знакомый мужской голос радостно приветствует меня:

— Рад тебя видеть, Рир!

— Он теперь Рер, — хмыкает более звонкий, и за спиной моего бывшего капитана появляется улыбающийся на все лицо розоволосый Игили.

— Давно не виделись, капитан, а где наш ЭБИ пять? 

Я и правда был рад видеть бывших своих друзей.

— Он далеко, в другой системе, работает экспертом в химии. Но, возможно, ты его увидишь прежде, чем отправиться домой. Ибо мы оба всецело принадлежим Игили и только ему одному.

Мне пожали руку, а потом крепко обняли так, что хрустнули от силы этого громилы плечи.

— Как Гир и Шир поживают? Все еще пользуешь их в распрекрасные задницы или теперь перешел только на своего молоденького беременного сенсора? Да и вообще, расскажи, как оно там? — властно уселись на прозрачную софу, предлагая жестом поговорить. А потом, к себе на колени, устраивая нежного розоволосого сенсора.


	8. Здесь и там

Стать бессмертным оказалось не так-то просто. Меня перенесли на другой подобный искусственно выращенный мир, в особое помещение. Как я отдаленно понял, нечто среднее между лабораториями, медицинскими заведениями и биофабрикой странного назначения. Хотя настоящая суть не отражала полностью ни того, ни другого, ни тем более третьего. 

Зато я наконец-то смог разглядеть одну из местных рас, что собственно совершали надо мной сложнейшие манипуляции, хотя внешне все казалось простым до безобразия.

— Теперь я что, бессмертен? — спросил я у своего бывшего капитана, когда пара светящихся полупрозрачных силуэтов местных «врачей» переместилась куда-то по своим текущим делам, оставив нас наедине.

— Ну да! Считай, тебя разобрали и вновь собрали. Расщепляя на атомы, залезая в самую что ни на есть матричную энергетическую суть всех вселенных. И нашей, и этой.

— Странно, мне казалось… и минуты не прошло, как они склонились надо мной, а потом сразу ушли.

— Для них время такая же материальная субстанция, как и все остальные. Они сжали его для тебя в секунды, хотя возможно для твоего нового тела прошли уже века.

— Странная медицина, — буркнул я в ответ. — Такое ощущение, что я умер.

— А медицина ли это? И потом, считай, что так оно и есть. Когда ты перешел за грань сюда, ты умер в первый раз, во всяком случае, для нашей родной вселенной точно, а теперь во второй. Ибо более того — кем ты являлся ранее не существует. А сейчас нам предстоит самое важное, ты должен принять свое новое я и научиться жить как боги, — мне хитро подмигнули, и я только сейчас осознал, что самое тяжелое еще впереди, чувствуя, что все мое я совершенно чуждо и непослушно мне.

***

Наконец-то прокол.

Как пояснил Игили, здесь прошел всего месяц с небольшим, когда как за гранью в мире, который я оставил, практически год.

— Будь осторожен!

Игили провожал меня один, я попрощался с мамой заранее и, поцеловав до сих пор спящего своего беременного котенка, переместился на площадку, где меня ждали бывшие силовики.

Как будто и не было этого месяца и изматывающих тренировок... Поиска компромиссов с самим собой, вернее моим новым я. Мой капитан и бывший ЭБИ пять дали последние напутствия и, пожав по-знакомому мою ладонь, ушли по порталам по своим неотложным делам, оставляя все на своего любимого сенсора.

— Я могу и сам.

— Знаю, но помощь не помешает, тем более сенсора. Вдвоем надежнее, если учитывать, что ты первым среди нас всех совершаешь этот обратный безумный переход. И рискуешь вообще застрять между мирами. Да и потом, смотри, как бы свои не попытались пришибить, — а после сразу подняли руку, показывая на мирно гудящие силовые волчки, — внимание... Пошел!

Три волчка передо мной странно завибрировали и словно выцвели. Вот оно!

Прокол! Я ринулся в яркую вспышку, пульсирующую странными силовыми волнами, всем своим новым существом.

И…

Снова умер…

Во всяком случае, на несколько секунд... Точно. Очнувшись среди спекшихся камней и песка одной из радиоактивных пустынь.

В этот раз переход для бессмертного тела был намного проще.

Теперь я видел даже радиацию. То, как она шлейфом отходит от всего в округе и, поднимаясь над землей, как бы истлевает. А кроме нее еще до фига каких-то непознанных энергетических и электромагнитных полей.

Волчки материализовались с трех сторон от меня и, взвыв, теряя программный контроль, перешли в режим смертельных убийц, расходясь от меня в разные стороны ромашкой. Я приник к особо большому булыжнику и, мельком выглянув, различил серебристый отсвет костюмов сражающихся ЭБИ.

Кто же это?

Альфа? Бета? Гамма? Дельта? Эпсилон? Дзета? А может Омега?

Я знал, что сейчас невидим для всех: для людей, для сенсоров. Но старая привычка шифроваться делала свое пагубное дело.

Волчки завалили один за другим, и я почувствовал, как в точку прокола пронеслась новая волна. А на нее тут же ответила волна смерти, прочесывая все в округе мощной гребенкой.

Так действовали здешние власти. Вначале совершали прокол, а после победы над провалившимися в него из другого мира совершенно мирными установками снова его возбуждали, при этом мост между двумя вселенными становился шире, и в наш безумный мир проваливалось больше смертельных волчков, увеличиваясь в безумной прогрессии.

В тот раз, когда я провалился с Эмили, была чрезвычайная ситуация. Люди настолько издергали материю, что она порвалась сама, выкидывая в наш мир чужие стабилизационные приборы. Это так напугало Бога и его Длани, что новый прокол решили провести только год спустя. Таким образом, давая мне проникнуть в мой старый мир.

— Разве им неподвластно самим сделать такой прокол? — спросил я у как-то своей матери между изматывающими тренировками.

— А зачем это им? Прокол это насилие над материей, самой природой. Это ненормально с точки зрения разумных существ, что существуют по эту линию.

— Но ведь он может нанести урон и этой вселенной?

— Хм-ммм… Не совсем так. Прокол имеет направленность! Если совершать его отсюда, то в нашу сторону по градиенту переноса выкинет что-то из нашего мира: песок, землю, камни, здания… людей. Все, что попадется в перекрестье силовых линий. И тогда да, они могут навредить той планете, где будут проводить эту процедуру. Но в данном случае опасность грозит тому миру, откуда мы родом. Именно Земля может быть уничтожена и вместе с ней вся солнечная система, если человечество не образумится и не перестанет играть в эти опасные игры. Конечно, природа возьмет свое, и прокол, стабилизируясь, захлопнется. И вновь две параллельных вселенных будут существовать в мире и согласии до следующего раза. Правда, уже без вмешательства нашей безумной исчезнувшей расы. С этой же стороны... ну, потеряют еще несколько силовых стабилизирующих установок, которые, в принципе, самовоспроизводящиеся автономные системы, и все. Ничем более проколы со стороны людей не грозят этой вселенной.

— А сеть?

— Хм-ммм… Заметил? Это естественный стабилизирующий эффект грани между двумя вселенными, который пытается вернуть на свои места то, что попало из другой вселенной. Но пойми, это физическое явление, которое никем не регулируется, и оно чаще всего прочесывает меньшую территорию, нежели расстояние, на которое разбегаются силовые установки, провалившиеся к людям. Я предупреждала и не раз эту разумную расу, что сеть крайне неэффективна и не уменьшает последствий прокола. Но им, честно говоря, все равно. Это их не интересует в принципе, ибо все идет как идет. И не требует вмешательства, так как это незыблемые кирпичики устоев сотворения наших миров.

— Эмили заметил, что сеть реагирует на сенсоров, как бы пытаясь поймать их в свои силки, — я попытался описать своей матери тогда ощущения моего ушастого сенсора.

— Это интересно для нас, а не для них.

Но мать была при своем мнении. И так понятно, что она знала эту неведомую божественную расу лучше всех нас. Потому что была в первых рядах тех, кто попал через грань миров. Более того, именно тут ее признали полноценным созданием в не зависимости от рода происхождения.

Я вздрогнул от второго прокола и огляделся. Вихри теперь материализовались от меня чуть дальше, и это дало больше возможности осмотреться.

Мимо пролетел ЭБИ с эмблемой Альфа на своей груди, врезаясь волчком в строй установок и круша сразу две. Этот стиль борьбы мне напоминал мой собственный. Пара ударов, и четыре силовых установки исчезают в небытие. Все остальные исчезли от клинков его товарищей. Я приглядываюсь к изящной тонкой фигуре, что зависла передо мной и понимаю… это он!

Тот… из-за которого я и вернулся в этот никчемный чокнутый мир.

— Что за?

Юир это выдавил вслух, ибо, когда сеть понеслась на нас, и он решил специально подставиться под нее, я же буквально за шкварник утащил его резко в сторону и навалился на извивающееся гибкое тело, припечатав его к земле, и уже затем стал видимым, но только для него. Вернее, втянул Юира в свое маскировочное поле и, раздавив на нем платиновый кулон, полностью уничтожил его поводок для всех.

— Я умер? Или сплю?

Ярко-синие глаза распахнулись буквально на пол-лица, а я стянул с него полумаску и накрыл его трясущиеся губы жадными своими…

— Нет, ты жив, а я вернулся за тобой.

— Но как? Такое возможно! Было доказано, что вы с Эмили погибли и я…

— Дождался следующего задания и решил пойти за нами в след?

Щеки Юира вспыхнули, и он, вжавшись в меня своим тонким телом, беззвучно заплакал, роняя свои прозрачные слезы, и, запинаясь, рассказал:

— Я… сошел с ума… когда увидел твой силуэт на фоне нашего верхолета, а потом эту безумную вспышку. А что было с Рада… словами не передать… а с Дара… он готов был прибить всех выживших. А Третья Рука Бога пригрозила отдать нас на опыты всем скопом!

Я огладил знакомое осунувшееся лицо и, очертив небольшой шрам на щеке, спросил:

— Почему ты его оставил? Мог бы за сутки свести?

— Я получил его тогда... когда вы с Эмили пропали. Это была память о вас! О человеке, которого я люблю, и нежном котенке, что был верен нам обоим.

Я снова его чувственно поцеловал, отслеживая краем сознания, как все остальные рыскают в поисках моего исчезнувшего любимого.

— Погоди, надо сказать, что ты здесь!

Меня попытались сдвинуть, но я вдавил его сильнее в песок, не давая двигаться и проявлять инициативу.

— Но они же все равно найдут нас… — понял Юир тут же мой настрой.

— Нет, не найдут. Я полностью вывел нас из этого мира, создав специальное поле вокруг. И уничтожил твой ошейник вместе с поводком.

— Что? — не веря, глянули снова на меня, зашарив на своей груди и ища свой платиновый кулон. Но когда над нами пролетели буквально в нескольких метрах и не зацепили взглядом, расслабились.

— Лучше расскажи, что ты делаешь в Альфе?

— Омегу расформировали… Меня отдали как ЭБИ два обратно под начало Жеру. Гира сунули в Бету, теперь он первый номер Беты — Гер. Он тоже еле пережил твое исчезновение! Сел так на стакан и наркоту, что мы все решили, что потеряли его навсегда. Вот Рада Си его туда и засунул, навалив заданий и ответственности. И это вернуло смысл его жизни.

— Вир?

— Сильно пострадал, только недавно вернулся в строй. Но его определили в Дельту, так как Альфа, Бета и Гамма полностью сформированы!

— Шир?

Я уткнулся во вспотевшую шею своему мужчине и, вдыхая его знакомый запах пота, продолжал свои бесконечные расспросы.

— Он попал в силки Третьей Руки Бога… вряд ли мы его вообще увидим. Только так Рада и Дара немного успокоили бушующего Сэмюэля! Этот страшный мужчина буквально хотел нас с Виром отправить на фарш, когда мы утратили тебя и нашего хвостатого сенсора.

— Еще бы! Он потерял целых две перспективных подопытных зверушки, что так пытался расчленить и запихать по своим любимым баночкам с фиксаторами.

Я видел, как верхолет, так и не найдя Юира, переместился в пространстве. Видно, Жер решил, что его ЭБИ два не вынес со мной разлуки и покончил со своей жизнью, уйдя подобно мне.

Юир немного заволновался, хотя моя близость его радовала. Он словно не мог напиться мной и казалось, теперь ему уже все равно. Главное, я был рядом с ним.

— Куда мы теперь?

— Не волнуйся ни о чем. Я должен встретиться со своим отцом, а затем мы уйдем вместе за грань к Эмили.

— Значит… Эмили тоже жив?

— Да и полностью здоров, за ним сейчас присматривает моя мать.

— Мать?

— Это долгая история, — я сотворил портал до своего бывшего дома и потянул за руку Юира в него. — Более того, Эмили сам скоро станет милой мамочкой, родив от меня сыночка. Вот Третья Длань Бога и бесится!

— Эмили ждет ребенка от тебя? — удивленно воззрились на мерцающий проход, а затем чуть потускнели. — Хотя конечно… год прошел.

— Для меня и Эмили лишь месяц. И, кстати, именно этот придурок Сэмюэль приложил к этой внеплановой беременности свою липкую руку. Погоди немного, и я все тебе расскажу.

Мы оказались в моем саду, и я, отрезав свои владения от всех и вся, притянув к себе за талию своего любимого мальчика, прошел вовнутрь.

***

— Мне стыдно… что оставил тебя на целый год одного.

После жаркой близости мы лежали на кровати, и я перебирал коротко остриженные волосы моего уставшего мужчины.

— Но ты ведь тоже там, как я понял, не занимался сексом, раз Эмили еще не пришел в себя после последнего тяжелого боя? — Юир дышал мне в шею и бесконечно прикасался к моей коже своими губами. — Удивительно… ты словно совсем другой.

— Так оно и есть… и потом, для меня пролетел месяц, а для тебя целый год. Не знаю, смог бы я мариновать себя так долго. А Гир? Вернее, Гер... Он тебе не предлагал переспать?

— Нет… Я ему напоминал тебя, мы вообще старались друг с другом не общаться все это время. Хотя я от знакомых узнал, что Гер в последнее время добился внимания Сес. Тем более сейчас они находятся на одной ранговой ступени.

— А вот мне все равно, какой у тебя ранг. Я от тебя не откажусь, даже если ты совсем потеряешь свою работу и должность.

— Мне кажется, я и так уже потерял? Разве нет? — хихикнул озорно Юир, вжимаясь нежно в меня.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — улыбнулся я ответно, оглаживая его ноющий зад, так как распечатывать после целого года воздержания своего мальчика пришлось заново. Словно девственника.

И тут я ощутил, как в мой дом… зашел человек.

Кровь…

Его кровь была сродни моей, иначе поле не пропустило бы Рада Си в мою обитель. Я потянулся за халатом и, кинув второй Юиру, кивнул в сторону лестницы.

— У нас гости, любимый.

Он подорвался следом, натягивая на влажное тело свой халат.

— Кто? Нас все-таки вычислили?

— Не уверен в этом. И потом, пришел мой отец.

***

Камин, когда мы спустились, потрескивал живым огнем, и в кресле напротив сидел резко постаревший Рада Си. Он заказал бутылку красного вина. И когда заказ исполнили по линии доставки, налил себе до краев.

— Вот и твой мальчик ушел вслед тебе… не выдержал одиночества. А я… И за что мне все это?

— Удивительно. Я не могу до сих поверить, что мы с тобой невидимки. Словно мы умерли для всех остальных, — Юир стоял рядом со мной, держась за мою ладонь, и, сжимая ее, вглядывался в уставшее лицо Рада Си. — Неужели он… и правда, твой отец?

— Да… либо дядя. Так как у него был брат-близнец, мама спала с обоими. Посему точно нельзя установить, кто точно был моим биологическим отцом.

— Все это кажется сказкой, — вздохнул Юир и прижался плечом ко мне. Я его обнял за талию и поцеловал за ушком, слушая исповедь Рада Си.

— Что же ты наделал… я так просил тебя не уходить за грань, а ты…

— Так к нему и не выйдешь? — Юир стал волноваться.

— Я сканирую пространство. Как только проверю, если за Рада Си хвост, так и решу, когда мне с ним пообщаться. Наш разговор будет долгим.

Как только я это произнес, как в мое поле снова прошел еще один человек. Это стало возможно только потому, что Рада Си уже вторгся в мое пространство. Нарушив единство защитного поля своей родственной кровью со мной. Иначе бы Гер, бывший Гир — ЭБИ два Омеги, не смог бы попасть в мой дом. 

— Рада Си? — он воззрился на пьянствующего уставшего человека. — Хотя я не удивлен… ведь Рер — сын вашего родного брата?

— А ты умный парень, как я погляжу, — хмыкнул мой отец, также не удивляясь. — Как тебе быть командиром Бета?

Геру налили второй бокал вина и предложили сесть в другое кресло.

— Ничего местами… — кивнул Гер сухо, а я совсем не мог его узнать. Больше не существовало того ерника и шутника по жизни, которым он всегда был. — Значит… это правда, и Юир… — Вино пригубили, поминая новоявленного «мертвеца».

— Не вини себя! Это был его выбор, как и Рера… уйти за грань, — Рада поступил также и, снова наполнив бокалы, заказал еще одну бутылку.

— Нет… я виноват. Я видел, как тяжело Юиру, он ведь по настоящему любил Рера. И не поддержал его, — покачал отрицательно головой Гер. 

Было немного странным стоять рядом с ними невидимыми призраками и слушать, как нас вспоминают близкие люди. Говорят, души усопших точно так же слушают на своих похоронах и поминках речи родных. Хотя, кто его знает? Мы с Юиром были живы и здоровы. Но выходить из тени перед Гером я не собирался.

Не то чтобы я ему не доверял, нет. Я не хотел подставлять отца, тем более совершенно не знал, что случилось со всеми ними за год. Юир многого не знал, да и не мог. Особенно про высшие эшелоны власти. А сидящие у камина мужчины, потягивающие вино, были выше по служебной лестнице его на порядки. Особенно Рада Си. А еще сказывалось впитанное с молоком матери — не доверяй никому.

Посему я потянул за собой Юира, и мы устроились на софе чуть сбоку от камина, как в театре. Было интересно узнать, до чего «договорятся» Рада Си и Капитан Беты, «поминая нас».

— Можно подумать, ты не любил Рера сам? — усмехнулся на горькие слова Гера Рада.

— Любил… но больше как друга или брата… хотя и спал периодически с ним.

— Ты слишком еблив не в меру. Смотри, когда-нибудь твоя похоть сыграет против тебя, Гер, — Рада Си посмотрел на капитана Беты через бокал кровавого вина.

— Ничего не могу поделать… хотя среди мужчин я трахался только с вашим племянником. Попытался как-то с другим, когда совсем зад зачесался, и не смог… понял, что не то.

— А теперь как? С задом? Не чешется? — ехидно заметили в ответ на похабное высказывание Гера.

— Отчесалось, уж как полгода как.

— Вот и не расчесывай заново. Сес красивая женщина!

— Да как бы и не планировал особо… хотя… — протянули игриво, осматривая старика: — С вами бы попробовал!

— Ну спасибо за комплимент. Но я откажусь!

Мужчины похмыкали и откупорили вторую бутылку вина, что только что пришла по заказу Рада Си.

— Будь осторожен с Дара Си. Его внимание не слишком приятный приз. И не даст тебе никаких положительных бонусов.

Рада Си на правах старшего вновь наполнил бокалы.

— Боитесь, что я перескочу через вашу голову?

— Если бы…

— Хм-ммм, мне кажется, просто я ему интересен только из-за того, что он в былые времена приближал к себе Рера. А ни для кого не было секретом, что мы с ним были тогда любовниками. А вы как думаете?

— Думай, как знаешь, — отрезал Рада Си, и я сразу понял, что старик не доверяет моему бывшему ЭБИ два. Впрочем, правильно делает. Гер далеко не дурак и никогда не был им. А если учитывать все, что он знал про меня, Эмили, Юира и Шира — совсем радоваться не хотелось.

— Сес его тоже не балует своей любовью, — заметил профессионально Гер, как дипломат со стажем, а потом продолжил копать: — Вообще, я удивлен, не думал, что вас пустят сюда, в этот дом. Даже на правах близкого родственника. А ведь он был закрыт целый год после смерти Рера.

— Теперь этот дом принадлежит мне, хотя твой любимый Дара Си и Третья Рука Бога упирались до последнего.

— Чтобы противостоять Третьей Руке Бога… А вы не так прост, Рада Си. Надо быть как минимум в хороших отношениях со Второй Рукой Бога или Первой, а лучше с ним самим — Вседержителем, усмехнулся Гер так, что передернуло не только моего отца, но и меня вкупе с Юиром.

А что я вообще знал о Гера, кроме его, мной же разработанного зада? Я покопался в свой памяти… и понял — ничего существенного. А если он работает на кого-то сверху? И если учесть, что он смог обвести сенсорные способности Эмили, то этот кто-то не простой человек.

— У меня к вам встречный вопрос. Чтобы попасть в этот дом без моего согласия, даже когда я здесь, надо иметь разрешение не ниже Дара Си. Я прекрасно помню, что закрыл дверь, когда зашел сюда. А значит, у вас есть допуск!

Гер вскочил с кресла, опрокинув свой бокал вина.

Рада Си даже не вздрогнул, понимая, что поймал своего врага на вертел.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать, Рада Си?

— Только то, что вы слышали, Капитан Беты! — отморозили своим замогильным голосом. — И перестаньте трясти своими яйцами, я на это не куплюсь.

Гер опал в кресло и закрыл глаза рукой:

— Как давно вы это поняли?

— Давно… но полностью удостоверился, когда Шир в первый раз сошел с ума. Слишком уж много совпадений вдруг завертелось вокруг моего племянника, не находите? Только Омегу посылают воевать с черными вихрями, и именно туда заталкивают Рера, совершенно еще не обкатанного мальчишку. А когда я пытаюсь его сделать ЭБИ два, то через мою голову его выдвигают командиром Омега! И везде вы, причем всегда в тени и якобы на подхвате.

— Ну да, и то, что вы хотели сделать Реру — создать тень для его защиты, оказалось занято мной, перебил его Гер.

— Именно. Кроме того, не бывает так, чтобы кто-то в нашей структуре не рвался к власти. Тем более мужчина! И хотя вы так великолепно играли роль любовника Рера, и то, как вам перло быть под ним, это еще сильнее заставило меня задуматься. Либо вы совсем тряпка… либо у вас уже есть власть, причем на очень высоком уровне. И вы просто ломаете дурака!

Гер рассмеялся, а затем подмигнул Рада Си:

— Мне просто интересно, какие еще проколы вы нашли у меня, уж просветите в память о своем Рере.

— Вы перегнули палку с якобы испорченным скафандром Шира. Я нашел его, хотя мне это было сделать очень трудно. Так вот, скафандр ничем не отличался от всех остальных по своим опциям совершенно, кроме этого тупого клейма. Я тогда подумал, зачем кому-то зацикливать внимание на Шире? Только разве что отвести внимание от себя!

— М-да… это был прокол, я тогда был не в курсе, что вы и Рер родственники, эту информацию оказалось не так просто достать. И посему считал, что в уравнении будет два неизвестных!

— Ну да, а для меня сразу оказался один, из трех возможных выживших. Да и потом, я проверил и оказалось, что посылают именно те группы, в которых состоите вы. До Омеги вы числились в Бете! И когда я вас сунул туда снова, Бету стали всовывать во все дыры. Пусть даже вторым составом, как сегодня. Якобы для страховки, чтобы избежать ненужных смертей.

— А вы слишком проницателен, Рада Си! — оскалился совершенно незнакомо для меня Гер.

— Не надо быть идиотом чтобы понять, что управлять боем и количеством волн можно только изнутри сражения. Так как все внешние датчики выходят сразу из строя. Я только не пойму, зачем вам было все это.

— Это? Что именно? Мы должны были получить сильнейших бойцов! А как их получишь, если не испытывать вновь и вновь, причем на грани жизни и смерти. Человечество совсем стало никчемным и мягким! А мы пытаемся вывести хотя бы несколько рас людей, чтобы выстоять в будущем, — завелся Гер, снимая окончательно с себя все маски.

— Против кого выстоять? Против себя? Но я не об этом… зачем вам было посылать людей на смерть? Тем более тех, кто вам хоть капельку дорог?

— Дорог? Вы о чем? — игриво подняли свою бровь. — Нам нужен был естественный гибрид сенсора и человека! Ради этого сделали этого хвостатого мальчика. И подложили под вашего… племянника или лучше сказать сына?

Рада Си поднялся на ноги:

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Только то, что, возможно, ребенок сенсора второго поколения, что работал с вами, и был вашим любовником, не умер в младенчестве! А только год назад. Конечно, вы удивительно запутали всех нас, надо было отдать должное. Да только все равно остались у разбитого корыта, как и мы все. Ибо Рер исчез со своим беременным котиком!

— Эмили был тяжел? — не поверил своим ушам Рада Си.

— Да, на раннем сроке! Я это почувствовал сразу, как только он вошел в сферу перед своим последним боем.

— Значит вы…

— Сенсор? Можно сказать и так, хотя эти способности у меня привиты искусственно и несопоставимы с возможностями выведенных сенсоров, впрочем как и природными возможностями Рера! Я помню, он тогда сильно меня удивил, когда спросил про сперму в Игили… Даже я такое почувствовать не мог. Хотя мои способности узконаправленного действия и возможностей. Я именно, как вы и догадались, веду бой! Кроме того, могу стирать частично память у бойцов и управлять ими, как тогда Широм. Ну а когда Рер сам проредил мою память, причем так искусно, что это смог вычислить только сам Сэмюэль, я уже не сомневался, что он ваш сын рожденный сенсором.

Гер тоже поднялся на ноги и чуть отошел от стоящего Рада Си. Чувствовалось, что еще пару минут и будет настоящий бой. И даже я не знал, кто из них выйдет из схватки живым. Но кое-что еще было не выяснено между ними.

— Я понимаю, Юир вам здорово испортил все планы своей любовью!

— М-да, мальчик здорово потрепал мои нервы. Но слава Богу, сдох вслед за вашим любимым выродком!

— Которому вы так радостно для ебли подставляли свой зад!

— Вы правы, как никогда. Моя похоть — моя слабость,Рада Си.

— Остался только один вопрос, какая Теневая Длань Бога убьет меня сегодня?

Мужчины стали медленно кружить на небольшом пяточке, вглядываясь в глаза друг друга.

— А вас не мучает вопрос, кто будет следующим Рада Си? — усмехнулся Гер.

— Жер достоин этого звания как никогда, впрочем любой ЭБИ один, который перестает пользоваться вспомогательными клинками.

— Как жаль, что ваш мальчик не пошел по вашим стопам. А вы его так берегли для этого! Но, так и быть, я удовлетворю вашу просьбу перед смертью. Как и вашего убитого мною брата!

— Что? — Рада Си замер, а я вздрогнул в руках Юира.

— Что слышали! Почему вы думаете, ваш брат был убит?

Но Рада Си не переспросил, он просто молча сверлил глазами теневого убийцу.

— Потому что отказался от того поста, что занимаю теперь я! Примите за честь принять смерть от меня, как верный солдат своего отечества. От Третьей Теневой Длани Бога — Сэмюэля!

— Значит… палача зовут также, как и его Руку?!

— Зовут? Вас что, зовут Рада Си? И потом, у Длани и ее Тени одно имя на двоих. Именно оно и составляет понятие «Сэмюэль»! Хотя даже сама Рука не знает своей тени в лицо. Так как тень не заметна ни для кого. И потом, зачем мясу знать своего палача, который рано или поздно уберет его, если Рука будет плохо выполнять требования Бога?

— Но это не значит, что я приму смерть как покорный баран. Даже от ваших рук!

Рада Си в миг выпустил из своих рук трехлепестковые бумеранги. Ментальные обоюдоострые ножи.

— Интересное у вас оружие! Что у вас, что у брата. Но я уже знаю все его секреты!

И у Гера в руках материализовался настоящий трезубец. 

Мужчины сорвались в смертельном танце. И ни один из них не уступал другому. Минута, две… три…

Юир утянул меня на лестницу, потому как внизу уже ничего не осталось в живых от почившей первой мебели. 

— Вот и все! 

Трезубец выпустил свои шилья с другой стороны ручки и… бумеранги осыпались искрящейся пылью.

— Простите, но вы мне не соперник, Рада! Тем более ваш брат близнец был куда сильнее. После битвы с ним я и сам походил на фарш!

— Жаль, что вы тогда им так и не стали.

Рада задыхался от душащего его за шею трезубца. 

— И не говорите! Смерть тоже важна, тем более способ принятия ее. Мне было приятно работать с вами, Рада Си!

— Мне… тоже… Сэмюэль…

Отец уже задыхался, когда я вырвался из рук Юира и залепил своей измененной силой в голову палача.

— Не может этого… быть…

Рада Си недоуменно воззрился на оседающего у его ног мужчину. И только тогда я проявился перед его глазами. 

— Как? Ты! — Меня, не веря, сгребли в охапку, выдавив из своих глаз скупую мужскую слезу. — Но твой мальчик… он сегодня…

— Нет, он жив и со мной. Юир выйди! — И я прижал прильнувшего ко мне парня.

Рада Си оглядел влажные волосы показавшегося Юира, его легкий халат на голое тело и, не найдя кулона, уточнил:

— Кулон? Рер, это ты его снял с Юира? Теперь понятно, почему он исчез из нашего мира.

— Быстрее расщепил на атомы, — усмехнулся я, чувствуя, как Рада Си прижал нас обоих к себе и поцеловал каждого в висок.

— Надеюсь, ты не убил Теневую Длань?

— Нет, но память полностью его изменил! Боюсь, он уже не вспомнит последнюю свою неделю. И хорошо, если только неделю, а не год. Я еще плохо контролирую свою новую силу, — я рассмеялся, задорно подмигивая. — Я думаю, это ему славный подарок за то, что часто ложился под меня, хотя и был палачом. Но это не все отец! Я пришел за тобой.

— За мной? — замер Рада Си.

— Да, моя мама ждет нас за гранью. И потом, ты скоро станешь дедушкой! Правда не знаю, будет ли твой внучок с кошачьим хвостом или без.

Рада Си недоверчиво посмотрел на нас, а затем, сжав губы, покачал отрицательно головой.

— Сейчас не могу… я должен сделать этот мир таким, чтобы и моя возлюбленная, и твой мальчик с ушками — все они были здесь равноправными. Этого хотел мой умерший брат! И я должен сделать хоть такую малость, как предварить его желание в жизнь. Ведь когда-нибудь, пусть не ваши дети, но внуки захотят посетить ту планету, откуда родом все мы.

— Не глупи, отец, — начал было я, но мне прикрыли крепкой ладонью рот.

— Значит, все выжили, кто попал под замыкающую волну сети?

— Да… хотя их и немного, но все они счастливы там.

— Это хорошо... — Рада Си задумчиво стал кружить по комнате. — Как я понял, вы можете полностью скрывать свое присутствие?

— Да.

— Тогда отправляетесь в мой дом и выжидаете три месяца.

— Но?

— Нужно время, дабы снова вызвать прокол без сильного последствия на землю. И потом будет расследование, ведь Юир исчез. А Третья Теневая Длань Бога потеряла свою драгоценную память, — заверили умудрено нас, рассчитывая побыть с нами подольше и явно выспросить о мире там.


	9. Изменяющийся мир

— Здесь прекрасный парк, столько молодежи.

Мы призраками прогуливались с Юиром каждый день. Было весьма интересно, хотя прохожие могли налететь на нас или наше скрывающее поле. Посему мы выбирали тропы подальше от главных аллей.

— Рядом военная академия ЭБИ и медицинский Университет штатских. Вот и переполох. Хотя речка тут относительно чистая, во всяком случае, вода фенолом не воняет. Да и зелень выглядит здоровой.

— Как считаешь, сколько пройдет времени, дабы план твоего отца вступил в свою жизнь? — Юир присвистнул, так как по дорожкам шли милые ушастые сенсоры, явно песики. Не шифруясь, помахивая пушистыми хвостиками, тряся титьками и весело болтая.

— Лет десять как минимум, я думаю, — проговорил я вяло, удивляясь переменам в обществе, что произошли уже после меня. — А Эмили все время прятал свои ушки и хвостик. Стесняясь их, а теперь... Как за год поменялся мир.

— Ты нашего сенсора Альфы видел? Вообще полукролик и титьки — во! Тут такое хрен спрячешь, особенно уши.

Я заржал, оказывается, Жер-таки настоял на своем.

— А у Сес — мальчик мальчиком, причем с нехилым агрегатом и яйками. И при этом и вагина есть, и срамные губы прямо под яйцами. Да и у нашего Зайчика небольшие яички и член присутствуют. Просто секс-гиганты какие-то. И то есть, и это. С Эмили или Шестыми версиями не сравнишь.

— М-да уж… — вытер я слезы из глаз, давясь от смеха, и увидел, как пара гражданских зажала на соседней тропинке одного из сенсоров нового поколения. Я вначале думал вмешаться, но, заметив, как песик вытащил свой небольшой член, и, надрачивая его, пошло спросил:

— Так, я не понял? Вы в меня или я в вас?

Решил с этим повременить.

— Блять, и сиськи, и такое в штанах? — попятился один из напавших на сенсора придурков.

— Могу и вагину показать! Так кого отлюбить первым? — заметил полупесик и, завиляв хвостом, стал наступать на тушующихся нахалов.

— Да уж… тут не только физически, они и морально совсем другие, — обалдел я, видя, как сенсор пытается поймать хоть одного из напавших на него мужчин. Игили хоть и была еще той оторвой и шалавой, но все же верной ЭБИ группы Омега. И никогда сама не нападала на своих мужчин, приставая к ним со своими секс-запросами. Хотя всегда была безотказна, когда ее зажимали. Ну а Эмили, я просто не мог сравнивать его ни с кем, ибо мой котик был только моим.

— Их сделали полноценными гермафродитами, причем в сексуальном плане не подавляющих совершенно свое либидо. И готовыми отлюбить всех окружающих. Я от нашей крольчихи не знал куда деваться.

— А по части стерильности?

— Как тебе сказать, внешние половые органы у них полноценны. Хотя сперма не жизнеспособна, да и яичники у многих недоразвиты.

— Половые гиганты которые не могут иметь детей… просто идеальные любовники.

— Я думаю, как и с Эмили, для полноценного развития репродуктивной системы необходимо локальное вмешательство особых гормональных препаратов на определенных стадиях развития, — задумался окончательно Юир. — И еще, они более звероподобны в отличие от нашего Эмили. Больше похоже на гибридизацию, нежели вживление чужеродной ДНК. А значит, изначально на генетическом уровне они стерильны и не могут иметь детей. Во всяком случае от людей.

— Ну да, а связь друг с другом для сенсоров до сих пор под запретом.

— Именно, — Юир потащил меня подальше от песика, который таки умудрился поймать одного из зазевавшихся мужчин. И теперь готовился оприходовать наглого человека своим налитым членом в его трусливый зад.

Мы уже шесть месяцев гостили у Рада Си, и кроме него нас никто более не видел.

Юир был записан в списки пропавших сразу после моего имени. Гер или Тень Длани Бога потерял память и ничего не помнил с начала того боя, когда я с Эмили ушли за грань. Посему проколы откладывались и откладывались, как и предполагал Рада Си, правда по времени власти уже давно перещеголяли его прогнозы.

— Так я подоспею к самым родам моего ребеночка, — хмыкнул умудрено я.

— Для этого на Земле должно пройти около восьми лет как минимум, — уточнил Юир, а я обнял его нежно и, прижав к себе, заметил:

— Знаешь, я хочу, чтобы второго младенца Эмили родил от тебя.

— Это решать ему, впрочем, я не особо против. Если ты утверждаешь, что это настоящий кайф — проникать в его нежную маточку. Хотел бы и я такое испытать! Да и потом… мой ребенок… это так звучит необычно, волнующе и очень приятно.

Юир вовлек меня в нежный поцелуй.

— Вот и договорились, а котика уломаем. Тем более, ты ему всегда нравился, в отличие от всех остальных.

Но наши нежности прервал сам Рада Си.

— Молодежь, по коням! Вот координаты прокола и время, сами туда доберетесь?

— Конечно, отец!

Я обнял его, прощаясь и напоминая в который раз:

— Эликсир, что дала мне моя мать, омолодит тебя, но не сделает вечным. Так что не тяни здесь.

Рада сам меня вжал в себя до синяков.

— Не бойся, десять — максимум пятнадцать лет! И обещаю, сегодняшний прокол будет последним. Хватит мохнатить несчастную материю и энергию континуума двух вселенных. Осторожнее с Гером, мало ли как ему промыли сейчас мозги.

— До сих пор не могу до конца поверить, что спал с палачом, — передернул я плечами.

— Угу, причем высокого ранга! Но я все же думаю, хотя он это и отрицал, что Гер испытывал к тебе чувства определенного плана, и между вами был не просто голый секс, — заметил умудрено Рада Си, а затем добавил: — Сегодня отправляют снова две команды. Альфу и Бету! Так что будьте осторожны и не попадитесь на глаза.

Нас в последний раз поцеловали в виски, давая еще напутствия, и подтолкнули, прощаясь:

— Берегите друг друга и Эмили.

— И ты себя, отец, — улыбнулся я, творя портал перехода, сверяясь с выданными координатами.

— Конечно, я же хочу увидеть собственными глазами ваших детишек, — и тяжело в спину уходящим нам. — Все никак не привыкну к твоим новым способностям, сынишка. Что ж, и мне пора отправляться на базу. Удачи всем нам!

***

Пустыня раскинулась под жгущим солнцем до горизонта. Вообще было странно смотреть на ее замершую тишину и осознавать, что через полчаса здесь будет настоящая бойня. Причем бессмысленная, с обычными агрегатами установок из параллельной вселенной. Вся ситуация теперь мне казалась одновременно как комичной, так и трагичной...

Но, когда показались верхолеты, причем в сопровождении третьей Верховной Длани, я вдруг понял — что-то тут явно не так. Начальство обычно не совалось в самое пекло. Наличие третьего верхолета с эмблемой Бога говорило о том, что сам Сэмюэль пожаловал на поле боя, вернее его официальная часть, и это сильно напрягало.

Юир это понял практически параллельно со мной, сжимая свои руки в кулаки и вставая рядом. На нас были два костюма ЭБИ группы Альфа — отец заранее подогнал на всякий пожарный, если вдруг будет необходимость снять невидимость и хотя бы визуально смешаться с боевыми расчетами. Да и при переходе за грань — хоть какая-то защита.

Но вот верхолет Длани, развернувшись, ушел с места будущего сражения, и я почувствовал, как обе мужские группы, покинув свои корабли и оставив своих сенсоров на волю вооруженных дам, вздохнули полной грудью.

— Не нравится мне все это, — буркнул я под нос, и Юир подтвердил мои слова, сжав мою прохладную ладонь своей.

Меж тем Альфа выдвинулась на передовую позицию, оставив пока Бету у верхолетов, и я даже опознал в их рядах Вира, видно его вернули тут же в Альфу после исчезновения Юира. Мужчины замерли в сверкающей броне, как и обычно паря в воздухе и ожидая то, с чем им предстоит сразиться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Мы же приблизились к Бете, и я нашел глазами Гера. Он был все тем же и одновременно уже совершенно чуждым для меня, и то, что палач находится среди своих, загнанных на заклание жертв, казалось совсем мерзким.

Минута, другая... а потом разверзся настоящий ад.

***

Прокол произошел прямо на месте, где находился вертолет команды Бета, и великолепное произведение военной мощи людей вместе со всем живым в нем смяло за секунды в горящую лепешку шлака. Как и предполагала моя мать, материя вселенной не любила, когда несчастные неугомонные блохи ставили над ней опыты, силовых установок сразу провалилось девять. Часть мужской Беты попыталась прикрыть отход верхолета Альфа, и двое из них испепелились тут же, не сходя с места, и пока мужская Альфа делала маневр, дабы развернуться своими носами себе же в тыл, произошел второй прокол, практически за их спинами, и новоприбывшие двенадцать штук черных смерчей, сходя с ума от перемещения в чуждую им среду иного мира, стали пожирать наше пространство.

— Пиздец... — прошептал Юир, а после, ткнув меня в бок, показал, как сбоку приземляется верхолет Длани, и как из нее выскальзывает две фигуры в боевых костюмах.

Судя по ментальному оружию, один из них был точно мой отец, а, судя по трезубцу, сзади него вторым Рука Бога, так как у Тени и Длани тип ментального оружия должен был быть одинаковым, во всяком случае так мне поведал недавно Рада. Я еще тогда подумал, что если бы кто-то из моих отцов принял предложение стать, к примеру, Тенью, тогда второго точно сделали бы рано или поздно Дланью или наоборот.

Я увидел, как Гер ломанулся с линии боя к моему отцу, образуя в руках, не таясь, свое истинное оружие, и осознал, что Рада и Длань решили заключить союз против общего палача. А тот каким-то подозрительным образом понял, что эти двое летят не сражаться с черными вихрями смерти, а именно завалить его.

Я толкнул Юира в сторону вихрей, крича:

— Помоги нашим, пока эта чертова техника иного мира их всех не угробила, а я подстрахую отца, что-то тут явно не так и весьма странно! Только не забудь, ты невидим. Смотри, чтобы тебя твои же не проткнули, — и, дождавшись согласного кивка, полетел к отцу.

Картина, что разворачивалась вокруг, была до жути эпична, а особенно, когда трое сильных мужей столкнулись в смертельной хватке на границе развернувшейся бойни между потрепанными ЭБИ и нескончаемыми вихрями. Сначала я просто следил за тем, как машутся эти трое, уровень которых напорядок выше любого продвинутого командира ЭБИ, прекрасно осознавая, что Тень влегкую противостоит как Раде, так и Длани Бога и явно медлит, выжидая, но вот что-то в бою изменилось, что-то такое неуловимое, что я дернулся к отцу и немного не успел.

Когда Гер и Длань договорились убить Раду Си, мне было неизвестно, но, видно, их союз был оговорен заранее, и мой отец либо по-глупому попал в сети этих двоих пройдох, что с достоинством несли общее имя Сэмюэль, либо, даже зная это, все равно шагнул в ловушку, чтобы вытащить на свет божий их тайный заговор. И все было бы ужасно, но я все же вмешался в бой, выдернув в последний момент отца, когда трезубцы с двух сторон практически вошли в его тело, но из-за того, что Рада Си вдруг материализовался непонятным для двойного единства Сэмюэла в сотне метрах в стороне с ободранными боками и чуть вспоротым боком, противники отца проткнули смачно со всей вкладываемой в удар дури друг друга...

— Этого не может быть... — прошептала Длань, харкая обильно кровью.

— Как это? — сформировал последний в своей жизни вопрос ее палач.

Я вышел из морока перед их стекленеющими глазами и снял маску с лица.

— Рер... — это было последнее, что смог выдавить Гер, прежде чем как испустить дух. Длань же к тому времени, когда я показался в ее поле зрения, была мертва. Интересно, возможно Длань все же восстановила память своей Тени, которую я так емко проредил. И если да, то знал ли он, что помогает своему палачу, но эту тайну Сэмюель унес вместе с собой, и мои вопросы остались без ответа.

«Рер, сеть!» — Юир мысленно прокричал мне, и я обернулся от обоюдно проткнутых друг друга в смертельной связке мужчин, что повалились навзничь, как только их ментальное оружие перестало существовать, рассеявшись вслед улетучившимся в никуда никчемным жизням. Я дернулся в сторону и помчался к своему парню, что держал на руках истекающего кровью в полуживом состоянии Раду. Мой мальчик вышел из боя, оставив несколько вихрей добивать официальным силовикам. И несмотря на все крики и ругачку, чтобы мы оставили его — моего отца, этому безумному миру, просто сгреб их в охапку и бросился отчаянно вперед, догоняя ушедшую вперед сеть, а затем со всего размаха швырнул их туда, дабы успеть нырнуть за ними следом же своей головой.

И снова чувство смерти... и хотя это было странным, но походу я стал к нему даже в чем-то привыкать, прежде чем очнуться под чужим космическим небом в том мире, в котором люди абсолютно чуждый мыслящий вид, но никем не ущемленный и равноправный.

Оставалось только проверить маски на вырубленных переходом Раде и Юире, а затем передать на руки моего отца пришедшему встречать меня Игили. Я задумчиво смотрел, как бывший мой тоненький сенсор открыл портал для перемещения и шагнул туда, с легкость унося более мощного по телосложению раненного Раду до божественного сказочным непостоянством города.

Я же, стоя на краю этого мира и прижимая к себе еще не пришедшего в себя Юира, думал о своем. Силовые установки мирно гудели, вращаясь плотной шеренгой, уходя в неведанную даль. Пропажа нескольких из них на общую рабочую систему цивилизации параллельной вселенной никак не сказалась. Меня же терзала лишь только одна мысль: когда же моя родная Земля в том оставленном мною мире прозреет и перестанет потрошить тонкую прекрасную ткань мироздания, воюя с этими черными мельницами неведомой для них вселенной? Но установки просто гудели и не давали мне ответа на столь философский вопрос, мне же пора было отправляться вслед Игили, где меня ждала моя мать и мой нежный беременный котенок.

***

**P.S.**

Черное небо с необычной россыпью звезд уже не казалось столь чуждым и не вызывало чувства отторжения или напряжения, какое я испытывал по первости.

Рада стоял передо мной все в том же знакомом костюме десантников ЭБИ Альфа и готовился к переносу обратно.

— Мог бы дождаться рождения моего сына, — хмуро буркнул я отцу, провожая его до предстоящего места прокола.

— Хотелось бы, но ты же знаешь — тут проходят месяцы, а в нашем мире годы. Конечно, смерть Длани и ее Тени притормозила Бога и, как видишь, порядочно, но этого недостаточно. Ты же знаешь, сын, чтобы убить дракона, надо самому стать драконом и, уничтожив в себе все от безжалостного зверя, полностью изменить систему изнутри, а иногда пожрать даже себя, начиная с собственного хвоста.

— Эх, отец, и все же я волнуюсь, — я, тяжело вздохнув, обнял рядом стоящего со мной Юира. Эмили нас ждал дома, находясь под беспрерывным наблюдением местных специалистов. И в связи с тем, что был совсем кругленьким и неповоротливым, провожать бывшего Рада Си не пошел.

— И чего это? — мне улыбнулись шаловливой улыбкой задорного мальчишки на помолодевшем и радостном лице. — Я бессмертен, практически неуязвим и потом, не забывай... — Мимо меня прошла изящная женская фигурка в точно таком же костюме космического десанта и прижалась доверчиво к моему отцу. — Теперь я не один. А вместе с твоей мамой, моими первыми любимыми Очами, весь план того, что я задумал, можно прокрутить в сжатые сроки, и кроме того я не собираюсь уничтожать установки для прокола параллелей межвселенской ткани, во всяком случае не все. И поверь мне на слово — небольшой прошив для того, чтобы пропустить всего двоих обратно к вам, намного проще сделать, нежели воровать таким варварским способом тоннами чужие технологии.

Три мерно гудящих волчка неправильно запели свою бесконечную симфонию, дернулись и стали исчезать на глазах.

Время перехода началось. Мать взмахнула мне рукой, еще раз прокричала, чтобы я берег своих мужчин, и растворилась вслед отцу вместе с тремя выцветшими вихрями.

— Как думаешь, у них получится? — Юир ответно обнял меня за талию и прижал властно к себе.

— А куда они денутся, потому что тот мир — наш мир. Родной, какой бы он не был по паршивости, мы все в ответе за то, каким он перейдет нашим детям.

— Бля, да ты философ, и с чего это тебя на такой пафос пробило? Что, готовишься стать отцом? Уже применяешь себе роль правдивого вещателя? — хихикнули мне в шею и, сдвинув маску вверх, нежно поцеловали под ней, заставляя меня освободить желанное и ответно накрыть наглый рот своим.

— Ага, — отлип я от своего любимого мужчины и, поправив на себе маску, потянул за руку с опустевшего плато в сторону города. — Хочешь пройти путь, который мы с Эмили преодолели пешком, когда только попали в этот мир.

— Так он же спал на тебе? — усмехнулись мне со знанием дела, спускаясь вниз в сторону клубящейся атмосферы.

— Ну да, зато ты первый увидишь местный первозданный мир собственными глазами, когда как наш возлюбленный хвостатик сможет его узреть только после того, как принесет на этот свет новую жизнь. И потом там такие шикарные романтические виды, — я пошло состроил глазки под маской, намекая на развратные перспективы, которые мы могли бы провернуть на лоне дикой природы.

— Заманчиво, — хихикнули шаловливо мне в спину, прекрасно понимая, что сексуальные изыскания не ограничатся только одним раундом, убыстряя шаг за мной и переходя послушно на легкий бег.

Так мы и побежали, держась за руки. Нас ждала романтическая прогулка по экзотической природе, предстоящие роды Эмили. А еще терпеливое ожидание когда мои родители вернутся обратно сюда к нам с радостной новостью, что наш собственный мир стал хоть на немного чище и добрей.

**Конец**


End file.
